The Vitruvian Man
by Mistress Slytherin
Summary: Harry Potter is no longer an innocent child, war and violence have stolen it from him, but in a twist of fate he is given a second chance, what will he do with it?
1. Chapter 1

**Well now, I've been working really hard on this story, as well as a few others, I will let you know that this one is complete, I will not however be posting all of the chapters in one night like I do sometimes. I'll post them here and there over the next few weeks but they shouldn't be too spread apart. I'd like some feedback on this story please? Flamers go away though kay? Even if you don't really know what to say just sending me a little smile or a thumbs up would be great. This lets me know that you didn't absolutely hate it :) At any rate I'll let you get to reading.**

**Drum roll Please...**

**The Vitruvian Man**

**Mistress Slytherin**

**WARNINGS:**

**VIOLENCE**

**LANGUAGE**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP**

**QUESTIONABLE MORALS**

**Let me know if I missed anything.**

Chapter 1

_Heroes_

**_AN: The song for this chapter is below; you might want to have it ready. This is not a song fic the lyrics aren't there, just the songs that I listened to while writing this piece._**

(Seven Nation Army-The White Stripes)

Bang!

Again.

Bang!

Jaded green eyes watched the body twist as it fell. Grim lips inhaled deeply and trembling fingers reached up flicking the cigarette before returning to the thrumming metal.

BANG!

And just as he knew it would happen he stopped hearing the shots. The gun cradled in his arms dusting them with powder and thrumming warm with energy was more natural to him than anything else. Shoot, kill, keep going. His legs are numb, there is a burning in his chest, his lungs, everything, a slow fire.

Instincts.

Machine.

Fire, click, fire, click.

Shoot to kill.

That was all he had become.

It could have gone on for hours for all he knew.

Turn.

Duck.

Fire.

Click.

Fire.

Instincts.

Reload. Click. Fire. Duck. Spin. Click. Jump. To the left. Fire, click, fire, click-

His hands are black now and steady.

Click.

Reload.

To the right.

Run.

Duck.

Forward always forward.

Nameless faceless all of them and he can't care because if he did it would be him twisting in the mud a nameless faceless animal.

The cigarette falls to the ground carelessly and he ducks behind a tree.

Reload.

Fresh cigarette.

The canteen sloshes as he takes a deep draw alcohol joining the burn, the raw achy feeling.

It tingles going down.

Turn.

Duck.

Fire.

Click.

Fire.

Click.

Down they go one by one.

The sun is falling into dusk.

The sky is painted red.

And so is the grass.

He reaches up, inhales a long draw.

Stares into the eyes of some young idiot whose greener than grass.

He's given the idiot thirty seconds to shoot.

Instead the kid pisses himself.

Too bad.

Fire.

Click.

A damn shame.

Too green.

No green allowed on the field in his opinion.

Fire.

Click.

Bang!

Just red.

Turn.

Duck.

Jump.

Fire.

Don't go back until you're done.

Click.

Again.

Machine.

Until no one is left.

Grey is allowed he supposes.

And black.

Boom!

It's far enough away that his ears don't ring.

Another kid, just standing there.

No green allowed.

Fire.

Click.

At least the kid had an easy death.

Fire.

Click.

Reload.

He drops the cigarette before it burns his lips and reaches for another.

He's shot so many times now that he can light it with the tip of his gun.

It's red, burning, just like everything else.

Too red.

He needs to let it rest.

He finds a tree slips it away and pulls his second out.

Cool metal.

It's too cold for war.

Shoot.

Kill.

Bang.

Now it's right.

Warm.

It fits perfectly into his arm.

Keep going.

Ignore the radio.

Ignore the heat.

The burn in his chest, in his lungs.

He watches another fall to the ground.

The sky is gray now, turning blue and soon black.

Blue was allowed on the field he supposed.

Blue was good.

But not green.

Keep your kid home.

He's not a hero.

He's cannon fodder.

Send me the good ones.

The ones that are trained for this shite.

Shoot.

Fire.

Kill.

Turn.

To the right.

Jump.

Shoot.

Duck.

Fire.

Boom!

Too far to be dangerous.

Found you.

Aim.

Shoot.

Damn.

Reload.

The powder tickles his nose.

There's grit in his teeth.

There are screams and shouts echoing in his ears.

Bang!

Boom!

Another crater.

Another body falling to the dirt.

Damn greens

Stop sending children to war.

Idiots.

Shoot.

They're thinning out.

It's like target practice.

Retreat damn you!

I don't want to have to-

Kill.

Machine.

Machine.

Machine.

Damn it.

Three left as far as he can see.

Aim.

Shoot.

Kill.

It's too fucking hot.

Where the hell is Britain's cold weather?

Bang!

That's right run.

Run home.

Run away from the monsters little green boys.

Run.

Yes run away…

Until its quiet and no one is left. Until the air is still and dead and your closest friends can only stare at you in wonder of what you've become. If they're still alive that is.

Harry feels the kiss of his gun against his leg burning but not hurting.

They retreat.

All two of them.

He's killed the rest.

Fuck.

He can't feel hurt.

Slowly the emptiness ebbs and the shock wears away.

Harry pulls out the canteen takes a deep draw.

It burns.

He turns around and begins walking back.

Fuck war.

Keep your kids home.

They didn't die a hero.

In war there are no such things as heroes.


	2. Chapter 2

**I had several reviews for this story so I decided to go ahead and post the second chapter, don't worry if it doesn't make sense right away guys it isn't supposed to, the first few chapters are to allow you to see what this version of Harry Potter is like so that you can hopefully understand that he is far different from the boy we read about in the first few books. Hang in there guys and thanks for the lovely reviews!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

**WARNINGS:**

**VIOLENCE**

**LANGUAGE**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP**

**QUESTIONABLE MORALS**

**Let me know if I missed anything.**

Chapter 2

_Hold My Hand._

(So Cold-Breaking Benjamin)

Harry's hands twitch from under their gloves. He's surrounded by people in black, a sea of names and faces but he doesn't really _know_ any of them. He's fought with them, but it's too late to make friends. They're all grim, drawn, cold, their life stolen by the war. Maybe he should go back to the start hmmm? Why are they standing there, huddled together with guns in their pockets while they burry their dead?

War.

Voldemort did it; he went out and started a war with the muggles. Started massacring them small villages then towns, then the big cities until they couldn't ignore it any more. War, a three sided war, Harry's side, Voldemort's side, and the muggles. A free for all. Wards were set to prevent the worst of it on their side, they could use guns but tanks and planes wouldn't work within three feet of the ward lines, even nuclear bombs were cleverly dismantled by one Hermione Granger.

They still kept coming though.

Like stubborn ants. Harry had tried peace talks, had tried to join with the muggles in an effort to bring down Voldemort. There was no debate; they wouldn't trust anyone, especially Harry.

So here they were.

Dumbledore had disappeared no one knew where but the consensus was that he was dead.

McGonagall had cut Hogwarts off from the rest of the world; it was no longer a school but a safe house for children that he was sure happened to hold lessons every day if he knew anything about the prim headmistress. Harry sent help where he could, had his team on the look out for supplies. Any child he came across was taken to Hogwarts. Harry met with the prime minister under a peace flag once a month to return the children to their families if they had any but more often than not they didn't have any and would be returned to Hogwarts.

Harry took a deep breath as it came time for him to speak. He didn't know why the hell they asked him to speak every goddamn time. He gave the same speech every time; he had no idea what else to say, what else could he say about someone he hardly knew? He was a team mate yes, but aside from his skills in battle Harry didn't know a damn thing about the man.

But he looked at the man's wife.

Too young to be a widow.

His children.

Too young to lose their father.

War was a bitch.

He gave his speech.

He spoke of the greatness of a man he barely knew. He spoke of the man's bravery, of the courage and honor, of everything that these people needed to hear. The man died though, and he never let them forget that. Never let them forget that he died for a future, a future that they all fought for, a future that they could be proud of.

And a small part of his mind always whispered as he said that:

Bullshit.

But he said it anyway; because he had nothing else he _could_ say.

He couldn't say that they were losing.

He couldn't stand there and tell them that there were other mothers and children on the other side of this war that stood beside a grave and wept and were cajoled with the same empty words. He was a killer, he wasn't cruel.

After his speech, after his rose had dropped on the cold hard casket, he would shake hands with their brothers, hold their wives as they broke down and tell their children tales of a hero. But there was nothing left in him, just an echo of the man he used to be.

He supposes that's why they call him the machine.

Hermione is his silent companion, she goes where he goes and there is no use arguing about it. She's the cleverest witch of their era and it's a damned shame that she's wasting her genius on war but she wouldn't have it any other way, not after Ron. Sometimes Harry envied Ron; they had been kids, fifteen years old with guns thrown into their hands and no choice but to learn how to use them. Hermione had been down with a broken leg and Harry had never been more glad than that day when they'd been attacked on all sides. There really wasn't a chance, but they had to fight until the wards could go up and protect Hogwarts. Fifteen minutes they were told, fifteen minutes…The Aurors held them off for the first five, then they joined with guns conjured hastily. Some guns didn't work. Half of Gryffindor was lost within the next five minutes, cannon fodder, enough to stop the flow. Harry let loose; he'd fought wizards more frightening than these people. He didn't think just kept pulling the trigger aiming on instinct, dodging on instinct and it kept him alive. When his gun ran out of ammunition he pulled out his wand. Bullets grazed him but he didn't stop he kept going. He was an animal, lost, he had to live he had to kill Voldemort and no muggle and his gun was going to get in his way.

And then the wards went up.

He could remember calling out for Ron, half hysterical from the intensity of it all. He was bleeding along his arms and legs but they were only grazes. He could remember turning walking around in circles surrounded by bodies. The few that had survived were sobbing, clinging to each other, staring ahead in shock. He found Ron eventually. The blow of it of losing Ron had turned him mad. He didn't remember what happened really, but Hermione said that they could hear him scream from the infirmary she said he sounded like someone dying and for a moment when they brought him in she thought he had.

Harry stands now as they burry another man.

When would it end?

Hermione reaches out silently and grasps his hand holding it tightly in hers.

She settles her head on his shoulder and it's the only comfort he is allowed to accept.

The day is grey and cloudy, most days are, but he still looks up at the sky in wonder as though he's never seen it before. How many wars had that sky seen?

When would it all end?

Please god…let it end…

Hermione squeezes his hand tightly and he knows that she is thinking the same thing. She's not on the front line, he wasn't about to let her be on the front line but she saw him when he came back. She kept his canteen full and at least three fresh packs of his favorite cigarettes in his uniform after she washes away the blood. She's there when he wakes up screaming, she knows it's destroying him.

Maybe it already has destroyed him.

He doesn't know.

But the funeral is over.

Back to work.

He tries to ignore the sea of fresh graves as they turn back.

One day maybe it will be his grave.

He can't help but hope that it's soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to post another chapter mainly for those who have reviewed for this story, I appreciate all comments given and the more I get the more likely I am to post another chapter sooner so keep that in mind as you read. Now...did I forget to mention that this is a time travel fic? Don't let that scare you off hmm?**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

**WARNINGS:**

**VIOLENCE**

**LANGUAGE**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP**

**QUESTIONABLE MORALS**

**Let me know if I missed anything.**

Chapter 3

(Peter Bradley Adams- Angeles)

"I thought I would find you here." Hermione says quietly. "The world is at war, no place is safe, but when you need a hero just look to LondonTower and you'll find one." Hermione said making her way to his side. Harry snorted.

"No heroes here." He said inhaling deeply and watching the tip of his cigarette burn its way towards him. He exhaled slowly. "Just machines." He said softly.

"Harry…" She always starts like this, a hundred times, as though she wants to say something but can't. She never does, she just leaves it hanging there between them.

"Hermione." He can tell her, no one else. "We're losing." He says softly. "I feel like a coward for saying it but I know better than most when to duck out of a battle. My instincts are telling me that I won't outlive the next one." He says quietly. "My heart is too tired to care." He admits. "I don't want to kill any more. I don't want to fight any more; I haven't for a very long time now." He breathes letting his cigarette drop until he can't see its glow.

"Then go." She says. He looks at her in shock. He had expected her to be the one to force him to fight to the end, needed her to be if he was going to keep on.

"I can't." He says grimly. "Those that are left are looking to me to fight; those that died would have died in vain if I just opted out like this." He said shaking his head. He couldn't live with himself if he ran away like this, it would break him, he would rather die a martyr.

"You're already dead aren't you?" Hermione asks softly. He looks at her and wishes that he wouldn't have come to this. "Inside, you died a long time ago. I can see it in your eyes, the longing to be one of those poor sods in the casket." She snatches his fresh cigarette and takes a deep inhale before he gets the chance. She sputters and coughs like always. "Fucking cancer sticks." She chokes out. Harry smiles faintly.

"The wizarding world found a way to cure lung cancer over a hundred years ago." He says amused. She smacks his arm; it's the most life he's seen in her in maybe a year.

"If you could get away from all of this, if you could go to a place where this war doesn't exist Harry," She says suddenly serious. "I would want you to move on." She says with a strained smile. "Ron would agree, we would want you to live, to fall in love, to have the time to just sit and read a book somewhere…to find peace. We would never think of you as a coward, not after all that you've done for us, for the world." Harry winced and smiled wistfully.

"And you would want me to go back and finish my fifth year." He said smirking.

"Of course." She said without regret. "You might be sixteen going on seventeen but you could still pass as a fifth year if you wanted to." She said smirking.

"Let me guess, you would want me to be true to myself, to be a Slytherin like I apparently was supposed to be?" He said teasingly. Hermione lifted her chin.

"How else have you survived this long if it wasn't for your Slytherin tendencies?" She said smirking. Harry almost smiled, it didn't quite stick though, and they both knew it. Harry…what I'm trying to say is that no matter what Ron and I would have loved you, if it makes you happy, if it heals you do it." She said cupping his cheek. They stood there for a moment and Harry tried to figure out what this was all about but Hermione had become as cryptic as Dumbledore so he just shrugged it off. "Now come help me with something." She said dropping his cigarette off the edge.

Harry follows her without complaint, allows her to apparate them away. When they arrive he can admit that he's impressed, the entire room was covered in some text or another.

"Put this on." She says handing him a backpack similar to the ones they used in school but older, more out dated. He doesn't question it though; he's been her lab rat enough to know better than to ask questions. He wouldn't understand anyway. "Right stand here." She directed moving him to the center of the room. Metal cones snap around his feet and he glanced down in surprise before his arms are being pulled out and similar cones snap over them.

"Oi doesn't this look like that picture Da Vinci drew? Shouldn't I be naked?" He asked peering down at her as she stuck some sort of handle into a brass plate on the ground and began shifting it, pulling it around him. "Are those roman numerals?" He asked casually. "Wait…" His instincts were going haywire. "Mione?" He breathed. "This looks like-" But Hermione was standing, giving him a tight smile.

"If this works then there is a letter in your pack that you need to read." She says softly as she backs away to where a podium stands. Harry stares at her in stunned silence for a moment.

"Mione you can't do this, your messing with things that you shouldn't!" He warned.

"I know Harry. I love you Harry." She says setting her hands onto the podium. Suddenly everything is spinning. The floor, the walls the world, its spinning and spinning and he feels lightheaded and nauseous. "Good bye Harry." Her voice echoes in his mind and haunts him as he spins and spins and spins.

Time turner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Right o then, another chapter because I feel like posting it- I didn't really want to make you all wait since I've completed the story already and I've had some good reviews. I think I'll stick to only posting when I've completed a story from now on since I have several that I'm working on that are really long sometimes it takes me a while to work my way through all of them. Currently I'm working some more on my story Dolly, I don't know how long I'll be working on it, usually until I hit a road block or get tired of a particular plot but who knows I might just go through a phase like I did with this one and get it all down in a couple of weeks, it all depends really. At any rate I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

**WARNINGS:**

**VIOLENCE**

**LANGUAGE**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP**

**QUESTIONABLE MORALS**

**Let me know if I missed anything.**

Chapter 4

(Quick a/n: if you don't know much about what happened during this era here is a brief overview, this is shortly after the great depression and Hitlar, the Blitz's you name it this part of the story takes place directly after the war, in other words think world wide trauma. Orphans coming out of the woodwork traumatized, no work anywhere, no food, injured soldiers returned broken and bitter men most of them missing an arm or a leg most of them insane. This was not a happy time to be in, but Harry fits in since he's come directly from a war. At least in this time there is no war to fight, he can pick up the pieces just like everyone else.)

-Boys and Their Toys-

_Harry_,

_If you are reading this than it worked. You probably hate me now but I don't regret it, not for a moment. So go on, hate me, but while you're hating me…live. You never really had the chance to live you know, with the Dursleys and then the war there was never room for a childhood like Ron and I had. I know you're tired, I know that it will take time for you to adjust, but please, if only because it is my last request, live. Find peace with yourself and with the world, I don't expect you to forget what we lived through, but for you, it's over and if it means I'm a selfish bitch than so be it but I want you to live. I want you to learn the peace and joy that you never had with us. There is no coming back your life is permanently shifted to another timeline, you won't turn to dust or anything if you meet your other self I made sure so don't worry about that. I love you Harry. I really truly love you and Ron did too, so get up Harry, get up and start living._

_Hermione_

Harry stared at the letter. The sun was about to go down but he didn't care, he was the most dangerous thing here. He let his hand fall crumpling the letter as he stared forward his eyes glittering in fury and sorrow. "God DAMNIT!" He roared suddenly. It left him panting for a few moments but at least his magic wasn't about to go haywire. He took a deep breath before folding the letter and turning to the pack. He snorted. Extendible charms, Hermione had even labeled the sections, clothes, food, books. There was a separate pouch and as he looked into it his lips became a thin grim line. He'd suspected one of his men was drawing from the accounts for the last year, thousands of Gallons in donations had gone missing but he'd left Hermione to find the culprit not wanting to start a stir amongst ranks. Turns out it was her all along. He sighed and rubbed his hair frustrated. Well there was no use crying about it now. He wiped his face idly and pulled out the map that was folded inside the 'books' section. He snorted when he opened it and a small arrow began blinking at him with the words: YOU ARE HERE written below it in Hermione's tidy scrawl. Right then, he was close to Diagon Ally…but if he wanted to go somewhere where no one would ask questions…He stared at Knockturne Ally for several long moments. Knockturne had been turned into a bazaar of sorts, an underground for wizards once the war had started. The place would be different now, though he didn't quite know what to expect.

Sighing he folded up the map and began walking in the direction of Knockturne pulling his hood up as he walked. When in Rome- carry your gun close. He smirked slightly and adjusted the bag, it wasn't heavy in the least but it had been a long time since he'd carried a backpack, he was used to duffel bags with guns, heavy bulky guns. Which reminded him, he needed to find a place that sold some in this time once he settled in, he couldn't be carrying his- he halted and wondered how the hell Hermione had managed to switch his gun for a block of lead. He inhaled deeply as he felt the square of the lead and pulled it out trying not to lose his temper.

His gun.

She had taken his bloody _gun_.

Damn. He trusted her too much. He shook his head, she was the cleverest witch of their era did it really surprise him that she had pulled one over on him? He shook his head and kept walking. Still…she took his gun. You just didn't take a bloke's gun. He sighed heavily and continued walking. The night was calm, cool and his instincts were calm despite the lack of a gun. He supposed he didn't really need his gun; he'd fought enough wizards and other nasties with just wandless magic, he'd had too, there was no getting out of it if he wanted to survive. He'd been taught by the best and most brutal teacher of all- reality.

He still wanted his guns.

He liked them despite their morbid purpose. He brushed some branches out of his way and was glad to find the back of an Ally. It was still in the muggle world but it wouldn't be far now and at least he was in a populated area. As he continued he noted how empty the streets were until he halted in his tracks eyes riveted on the poster hanging on the wall beside him. He moved to the rubbish bin and inhaled sharply- there was no trash. He moved carefully now through the city, not a single person was out and about and it was only just after dark. He hurried his pace until he met the street he wanted and darted around the corner halting when he caught sight of the bum laying in the way staring at him with shrewd squinting eyes. Harry noted the stacks of news papers surrounding the man and the missing leg.

"Is that today's paper?" He asked softly. The man looked him up and down before nodding and holding out his hand. Harry reached into his pocket and passed on the money as he was handed one. He noted the pictures moving and glanced at the man before casually pulling his wand out and tapping it against the wall beside the man.

"G'luck." The bum said with a short nod. Harry nodded shortly in return before stepping through the entrance to Knockturne Ally. The place was positively teeming now that the sun had gone down. Harry was quick to cast all the necessary protection charms on himself before opening the paper and reading the date. Merlin, Hermione had sent him to 1947…England was just recovering from the war with Germany. He nearly groaned. She would send him to a timeline where his paranoia wouldn't even be blinked at.

Gritting his teeth he made his way through the streets allowing his magic to cloak him in a warning blanket of power that pushed people away. It would draw some people of course but he wasn't interested in them and he hoped they wouldn't bother him. A pub that looked just as dangerous as the rest of Knockturne sat on the far left where he knew it would and he tugged his hood more tightly around him before stepping inside. He ignored the looks that he drew as he stepped inside and moved to the bar keep.

"A room." He demanded lowly settling down a few knuts. Fortunately he'd already hit puberty, his voice was low and gravelly used to being dry and caked with gunpowder and ashes. The keep stared hard at the money before nodding and reaching to his belt pulling a key off and handing it to him. Harry didn't blink twice at the filthy key.

"Room 2, not many people stay these days." The man said quietly. Harry smirked.

"Not many people are as dangerous as I am." He offered letting his magic flare briefly before he nodded shortly and made his way up the rickety stairs. The place looked as though it was about to collapse, but then it always had even in his time and it had lasted that long so he doubted it would give in now. He turned to his room where a number 2 was carved into the door and unlocked the door slipping in easily. He warded the door heavily and began casting security spells all throughout the room as had become second nature to him until he was sure he would be well warned if something serious was coming. He snorted as he opened his bags and began pulling out the books Hermione had sent him with. Culture, music, the war, you name it everything he needed to know about this era, the pages were even marked in some places her tidy scrawl leaving him notes to go by. He fell into the rickety chair and stared at the books as the shock of it all finally set in.

Bloody hell.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly before settling in for a long night of reading.

1947 huh?


	5. Chapter 5

**Right next chapter! Now I know that the last few chapters have been a bit short but they get longer as the story gets longer, oh and there are a few time skips so read carefully or you might miss something. Page breaks generally mean change of POV or time skip, ooor scene change so keep that in mind as well. And one last thing thank you to all of you that reviewed, remember that I post chapters sooner if I have more reviews!**

**Allons-y!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

**WARNINGS:**

**VIOLENCE**

**LANGUAGE**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP**

**QUESTIONABLE MORALS**

**Let me know if I missed anything.**

Chapter 5

"Hadrian Black hmm?" Headmaster Dippet said peering over the papers in his hands. "The Black family isn't one to toy with boy; they may demand blood proof if they hear that you are using their name." He said knowingly Harry grimaced. Oh he knew, he counted on it, but Sirius had made him his blood heir as a child he counted on the fact any test would list him as a child of on Sirius Black- Sirius' grandfather whom he was named after. The fact that his maternal line would automatically assign him the more dominantly magical blood in him would give him the Potter name leaving him for all intents and purposes a pureblood.

Hermione was clever that way.

"I have Black blood in me sir, I have nothing to hide." He said calmly.

"Only the past hmm?" The man said. The man was perceptive Harry could give him that one couldn't get much past this man.

"It isn't that I'm hiding it sir, it's that I'd rather not think about it." He said knowing that his eyes were far too old for any fifteen year old to wear. The man pursed his lips and nodded slowly.

"It isn't the first time a war orphan has come to my school mister Black and it isn't the first time a student has come late, most children were sent to the country when this war began after all, but those children didn't have eyes like yours when they returned. They were for a better part untouched thank the heavens. You have seen the horrors of the war and for that I am truly sorry, I can only hope that you will find some peace here." He said solemnly. Harry nodded his eyes dropping automatically.

"That is the plan sir." He said softly.

"Very well, term started a week ago but you haven't missed much just yet." The headmaster said reaching for the sorting hat. Harry smiled wryly as it settled atop of his head.

_Oh…oh well that is interesting…well I hardly suspected this turn of events, why mister Potter you aren't from around here at all are you?_

The hat let out an amused chuckle.

_Well, let's see then what did I say the last time I sorted you…hohoho! Such fun in being able to predict the same thing twice! This time however you will have no choice I'm afraid! You only get one freebee!_

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat hollered Harry winced. Stupid hat, it didn't have to yell…

"Wonderful! I was a Slytherin you know in my day; well I suppose we'll just get you sorted then!" The headmaster said snapping his fingers. Harry jumped reaching for his gun when the elf popped into existence and froze when his hand met dead air. The headmaster stared at him gravely for a moment his smile fading. "Try to find peace here young man, a boy your age shouldn't jump at every little sound." The man said kindly. "Elf, prepare another bed in the Slytherin dormitory and send the prefect up." He said shortly. "Welcome to Hogwarts Mister Black."

Harry laid low his fifth year, since there weren't any Blacks in Hogwarts he only had to keep to himself and keep the others from getting too suspicious or nosy. No one seemed overly curious though, it seemed like most of the generation he'd been dropped into kept to themselves. After a while he realized that every one of them had a story of their own to tell, stories that they didn't particularly want to share. He found that he fit right in. Seeing Dumbledore had thrown him for a loop though, he'd almost forgotten what the old headmaster looked like and nearly choked at the sight of him. He hid it well though and while he was amazed to see the man alive in flesh and blood this wasn't the Dumbledore he knew. This Dumbledore was far younger and far sadder than Harry could ever remember seeing him. Harry had been curious but then again, everyone had their story, their tragedy so he ignored it and like every other Slytherin Dumbledore ignored him for the most part. Harry was almost proud of himself when the day came that he could honestly say that he had survived a year at Hogwarts without _something_ happening to him.

He smiled as he stepped off the scarlet train. He had the whole summer to himself-

"Hadrian Black." Harry stilled. It was too good to be true, really it was. He turned slowly and stared at the man who was scowling at him darkly. Harry knew without a doubt who it was.

Sirius Black.

Harry held his ground though. He'd thought this through, how he would react if he really was an illegitimate son with a father he'd never met.

"Lunch?" He said tilting his head slightly. The man's lips remained firm as he looked Harry over once, twice and then again before the man sneered.

"Follow me boy." He snapped. Harry clenched his jaw and decided it was best to follow the man. They made their way through the crowd of students and Harry stepped back automatically when the man made a sudden swipe at him. Dark eyes narrowed on him. "I need to apparate us." The man said shortly.

"I'd rather not." Harry said taking another step back.

"If you are in fact family why would I hurt you?" The man said casually.

"If you were in fact my father then I have absolutely no reason to trust you." Harry said coldly.

"Oh?" The man said a hint of fire in his gaze.

"I might pose a problem to your marriage, you might want to make me disappear, and I'm rather fond of existing." Harry said calmly.

"So, with this logic, how do you suggest we find a place to speak hmm?" The man said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't want your money, I'm not about to shame your name and frankly I have no use for a father, as far as I'm concerned there is no reason for us to talk. Let's continue the way we are, I'll pretend that you don't exist and you can ignore that I exist." He said crossing his own arms and mimicking the man's gesture.

"I need to prove that you are in fact family, I can't have every orphan off the street using the Black name." The man said stiffly. Harry snorted.

"What you want my blood? I'm not an idiot." He said narrowing his eyes. The man relaxed slightly his gaze steady, Harry remained on guard though.

"Very well, let's meet on neutral ground then, Gringotts has the materials necessary for such a transaction." He said silkily. Harry narrowed his eyes and nodded sharply.

"Fine. Gringotts, in two hours?" He said cautiously.

"Why not now?" And then the man was gone. Harry cursed, he knew what the man was after, it was a blood trait of the Black family, the ability to walk from one place to another using a tear in time and space. Harry could do it, but he hated it. His godfather Sirius had left a great deal to Harry without ever telling him when he adopted him that summer before he died. Harry took a deep breath before stepping forwards keeping Gringotts in his minds eye. A second later he was stepping out of thin air and into the brightly lit Diagon Ally. He felt slightly ill but refused to show it when Sirius Black turned his shrewd eyes onto him thoughtfully.

"After you Lord Black." Harry said dryly.

"My son Regulus can't even do that." The man said annoyed as he stepped through the doors. Harry sent the man a sneer behind his back.

"Do we even need to go through the blood test?" Harry asked annoyed.

"I need to know who your mother was." The man said scowling.

"Potter." Harry snapped causing the man to stiffen and turn to him his face pale. "You couldn't tell?" Harry said reaching up and adjusting his glasses.

"No…" Black's face went completely white and stared at Harry aghast.

"What?" Harry said feeling uncomfortable.

"Darla? She left me though…" The man looked as though he was seeing a ghost and Harry took a step back when the man took a step towards him. Harry's mind worked rapidly Hermione was better than good if she had figured even this out.

"Darleen Ann Potter." Harry said uncomfortably. "I never met her, at least not that I can remember, she put me in the orphanage and took off, I was seven when they came and told me that she'd died in a Bliz, it was the first time I'd seen my birth certificate." Harry said cautiously. Yet as he watched Lord Black he knew that Hermione was truly a genius to have figured out even this, how long had she been working on this? And he'd never had a clue, too caught up in a war that was slowly destroying him. She could have escaped he realized, she could have come and left him behind, but she hadn't, she'd sent him, but that was Hermione wasn't it? Always caring for her boys above anyone else.

"We…we had a son?" The man said staring at Harry in awe. Harry grimaced.

"You aren't going to hug me are you?" He said wrinkling his nose in distress. Hermione had been the only one that he allowed to touch him after Ron he couldn't stand anyone else getting near him.

"No, no but first the test." The man said nodding abruptly his eyes a bit hazy. Harry followed after him cautiously listening in as Lord Black spoke with the goblin in low hushed tones. A paper was procured and Harry was handed a knife. He gazed at Lord Black suspiciously for a moment before cutting the palm of his hand and watching the blood drip onto the paper. He watched in fascination as two family tries began to spread out, his mother's blood wouldn't register but it would only be suspicious if he was missing a family tree. With Sirius' blood the Black Family tree spread out across one side of the parchment while the Potter family tree spread out on the other. Since James Potter didn't yet exist the maternal line would automatically go to…Darleen Ann Potter, the last female Potter. Hermione had written that she had in fact died in muggle London running from an obsessive lover. Judging by the look on Lord Black's face Harry had no doubt just who that obsessive lover had been.

"My…son." He whispered as the name Hadrian Black formed under his name. It was the only Sirius Black that existed after all and now that the documentation had been made it couldn't be changed even when Sirius was actually born. Hermione was right; he was permanently placed into this timeline now.

"Are we done here?" Harry said taking a step back.

"Oh I should think not!" The man said almost feverishly. "You will need new robes yes! And oh a party! We must throw a ball!" He said clapping his hands excitedly. Harry was thoroughly alarmed and took a step back.

"Look I don't mean to be ungrateful and all but I don't need a party…"

"Of course of course!" The man said his face softening. "You have Darla's shy disposition, she never did like grand parties." The man said with an understanding nod. "I suppose I should inform the Potters as well or do they know?" He asked Harry curiously. Harry blinked at the suddenly cruel look in the man's eyes. Harry bit his lip.

"I didn't really expect anyone to accept me." He said darkly. "Why would I tell the Potters? I never knew my mother; she was just a name on a piece of paper." He said crossing his arms defensively. Half truths he supposed, he hadn't ever known his mother.

"Ah…my poor son, you will be well taken care of now, you need worry for nothing." The man said reaching out and patting Harry on the shoulder. Harry flinched slightly and took a step away making the man frown slightly. "Too soon, much too soon I suppose, I must return home and alert the family, what is the name of the Orphanage you are staying in? I will arrange the paperwork swiftly." The man said a small smile on his lips.

"The orphanage was destroyed." Harry said softly. "The blitz" He said shortly. Lord Black frowned.

"And where have you been since?" He demanded.

"The streets." Harry said just as shortly. "Lots of us, orphans that is, we would camp out in empty buildings when we could get rations we ate, when we couldn't we starved." He said shrugging. Lord Black looked horrified.

"You will come home with me!" He said a note of finality in his voice. Harry held up his hands.

"Whoa wait I can't just walk into your house like that! You have a wife don't you? And son's, you mentioned them, I can't just do that!" He said shaking his head.

"My children have grown up and moved away already, they hardly even drop by to say hello these days, it's been Hesper and I for six years now, Hesper is my wife you see, quiet as a mouse that one, but you don't want to get on her bad side hehe!" Harry had run out of excuses and he knew it. He'd jinxed himself, he should have known, things were going _too_ smoothly.

Great, just _perfect!_

_# $% #$% #_

_Review if you want me to post sooner!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Well my wonderful readers! So glad to hear that you are enjoying this story, I do worry that you might like a few of the time skips but I tend to eliminate boring time so I apologize for that! Well then I've gotten many wonderful reviews which in turn means another chapter, I won't keep you waiting!**

**Allons-y!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

**WARNINGS:**

**VIOLENCE**

**LANGUAGE**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP**

**QUESTIONABLE MORALS**

**Let me know if I missed anything.**

Chapter 6

Hesper Black seemed to accept him well enough; she merely rolled her eyes as Lord Black told her the tale of Darleen Potter so Harry guessed that the woman wasn't too surprised by her husbands infidelity. All she had to say on the matter was:

"At least he's a pure blood." Before going back to doing whatever it was she did in those back rooms surrounded by books. Harry had never been to one of the Black estates, Grimmauld Place had been the only house he'd ever visited that belonged to the Black family and that had been enough of an experience to keep him away from any of the others. But the Black family's main house- or mansion really, wasn't quite as frightening as Harry had remembered Grimmauld place being. It could have been his change of perception after all he'd fought dark wizards during the war that were capable of things that would make the trinkets hidden about the mansion pale in comparison.

Harry had been given an entire suit of rooms the moment he'd arrived. With none of his children about and his grand children a rare visit Lord Black seemed to have nothing better to do than to make Harry's life hell. First it was the new robes, then the tutors, the dance instructors, the etiquette classes- Merlin the list went on and on. Harry would have refused but it really did seem to be the only joy in old Lord Black's lonely dotage. The man adored Harry though it wasn't as if Harry was trying to be adored, it seemed that Harry could do no wrong- which was a first in Harry's experience.

So Harry went along with it, and before he could snap his fingers his summer had ended.

Lord Black offered to have him home schooled but Harry had insisted on returning to Hogwarts. He'd promised Hermione that he would finish his schooling and he would do his best to fulfill that promise.

So he returned to Hogwarts, and for the first time he allowed himself to really look at her and to see her as she was now, before two wars, before everything died. The year sped by long hours of peace interrupted only by studying and the occasional quidditch game and before he knew it, it was Christmas.

Harry looked down at the invitation and sighed. Lord Black insisted on throwing a Yule Ball, Harry knew that it wouldn't be as simple as all that, not when the man sounded as excited as he did in the letter but he didn't really mind he was becoming fond of the cranky old man not that he'd ever say it out loud. It didn't help that this Sirius Black bore a striking resemblance to the Sirius Black he knew.

He leaned back and rubbed his hands through his hair in a frustrated gesture. Why couldn't he live a peaceful life? He was just starting to get used to the monotony of every day life here at Hogwarts, homework, class work, some extra work thrown in here and there when it drew his interest, and hours of peace…he'd even read a few books like Hermione had suggested.

"Come on Harry, relax it's just a party, you can handle that right?" Ha! First person that lays hands on him is going to get shot. He sighed again and folded the invitation.

He really did need to get a new gun.

He glanced down at the letter in his hands. No one said he had to go to this party without being bribed…

"A muggle gun?" Lord Black said raising his eyebrows.

"I had one on the streets, I became used to using it but it was stolen from me, I don't feel comfortable without it." Harry said pouring himself a cup of steaming tea. He was dressed in stiff elegant robes and his hair had been slicked back and tied at the base of his neck. He thanked the giggling girls of the Slytherin dorms for being able to tame it at all though apparently there was a trick to it, which had him wondering how many of them secretly had wild untamed hair.

"I must admit I had hoped that your first request of me would involve something a bit tamer Hadrian but if you want a muggle gun I daresay you'll get one." The man said smiling faintly. Harry frowned, what was that supposed to mean? The man must have read his expression; he was fond of doing that said that Harry was much like his mother in his way of expressing himself. "You never request anything of me, you never rely on me Hadrian, I know that you have had a hard life and I respect that you might never be able to see me as a father, but I would like it if you could trust me enough to know that no matter what I will support your choices." He said solemnly. Harry stared at the man for a moment before nodding.

"I'll try." He said nearly choking on the words. He didn't know if he _could_ rely on anyone else any more but he could try and that had to count for something right?

"That is all I ask, now-" Lord Black said tapping his cane on the floor before using it to stand with and giving Harry a shrewd look and nodding. "Yes those robes do suit you, and your hair makes you appear older, even if you do still look like a fifth year." He said amusement evident in his voice. Harry scowled at the man. "At least you've filled out nicely. Good food can do wonders on a body you know." He said adjusting his coat. Very well then I suppose we've kept our guests waiting long enough." He said a glint in his steel gray eyes. Harry frowned.

"The invitation said that the Ball would begin at six thirty I doubt anyone is here yet-" He caught the look in Lord Black's eyes and snorted. "My invitation had a different time didn't it?" He said half amused half annoyed.

"A quick introduction I promise Hadrian." The man said gleefully. Harry snorted but followed the man anyway.

"Very underhanded." He said smirking.

"You expected me not to be? Heavens I must be losing my touch." Lord Black said smirking. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes and his breath caught in his throat as they stepped into the main hall and hundreds of sets of eyes turned towards them. Of course…Lord Black _would_ throw the Ball of the season, in one move he was introducing Harry to quite literally _every_ notable person in Great Britain. Wonderful.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" He said as though he didn't in fact have every gaze focused on him. "Before we begin tonight's festivities I would like to introduce you to the newest member of my family." He stepped to the side and Harry gazed coolly at the room filled with people. He had long since lost his nervousness when speaking to large crowds of people. He'd spoken at too many funerals, arranged too many peace talks to be nervous at such a trivial thing as this. "This is my youngest son Hadrian Black, now, I find myself mildly ashamed to admit that he was born out of wedlock. Due to the muggle war his mother Darleen Potter took herself and her unborn child and attempted to flee to safety, unfortunately after Hadrian was born she was lost to the Blitz. I tell you this because while I am mildly ashamed of what transpired between Darleen and myself, I am _not_ ashamed of Hadrian!" He announced clearly. "In these troubled times adding a family member to my family tree is much preferred to loosing one due to muggle carelessness!" He said slamming his can against the marble floor and causing the dull thud to echo throughout the room. "With that I would like to introduce to you my youngest son Hadrian Black!" He said holding out his arm towards Harry who let a small pained smile cross his lips as he tilted his head in recognition of the applause. "Now, I've had my shocking revelation for the evening, I should like to invite you all to enjoy yourselves and to have a blessed Yule!" Lord Black said causing another round of polite applause as the music started up as he turned to Harry and spared him a wink.

"Father." A tall slim man with cropped dark hair and intense dark eyes approached them with a grim expression. Beside him, with her hand tucked in the crook of his arm was a lady who reminded him of Narcissa Malfoy as she gazed down at him in obvious distaste. Harry smiled coolly at her knowing that it would unnerve her.

"Arcturus," Lord Black greeted proudly. "Melania my dear girl you are looking as stunning as ever." He said bowing slightly to the lady. "Hadrian this is your eldest brother and his wife-"

"Father forgive me but this is an outrage." The man said sharply. "He's younger than my children- your grand children!" He said stiffly. Harry was surprised to feel his heart sink at the blatant rejection, what had he been hoping for? A family? Dark eyes caught something though when Lord Black glanced at him. Harry watched as Lord Black's expression hardened and grew darker his gaze cruel and cold as it turned on his eldest son.

"Get out of my sight." He said softly dangerously. "Before your children lose their father." He added softly. Arcturus became pale and thin lipped.

"It is a disgrace." He hissed. "You are dragging the noble name of Black through the mud without a care! I'll not stand for this father mark my words I'll not let you ruin hundreds of years of reputation-"

"But you'll do it yourself won't you?!" Lord Black hissed. "You with your rebel groups, did you think your little meetings were a secret?! Did you think that I would not know?! You stand here all high and mighty but behind it all I know you've been planning to start something terrible something that could destroy us all!" He seethed. "Now get out of my sight you disrespectful fool! If it weren't for Lycoris and Regulus choosing to remain unmarried I would take you from my will this instant! How _dare_ you turn your tongue on me!" Lord Black whose face had steadily become more and more red his voice rising as his anger grew stood proudly his head held high as he stared down his son. Arcturus had staggered back and was white like a sheet of paper, his wife looked terrified. The entire room was watching them and Harry was stuck in the middle of it. This was an entirely different kind of battle than what he was used to and he had no idea what to do.

Then Arcturus turned sharply and stormed out of the room dragging his wife with him.

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Don't let old Arcturus' words bother you Hadrian; you're just as much a part of this family as he is." Lord Black said lifting his chin. Harry bit his lip feeling slightly guilty.

"I'm not though." Harry said softly. "I appreciate that you are trying but I'm not a part of this family, I'm…well I'm your son but that's it. Hesper tolerates me, and the others, they are ashamed of me." He said calmly. "I've never had a family, and frankly I'm a bit tired of being let down every time I see the possibility of one. I appreciate what you are willing to give me, but I don't expect anything of anyone else." He said softly before stepping back a destination in mind.

The bitter cold streets of Knockturne Ally surrounded him with familiarity and for a moment he simply stood in the shocking cold and breathed. When Lord Black turned around Harry would be gone, Harry hated to do it but it was too much, the Ball, the announcement, the drama- he needed peace that's why he'd come to this time, to heal, not to be broken all over again.

Harry took a deep breath and started to walk.

#$% #$% #$%

_Hadrian,_

_I am truly sorry; I fear that I have pushed you too hard too soon. Please understand that my actions only reflected my true joy at having found you my son. I understand if you are not ready for the steps I have been pushing you to take, and I shall try to understand if you never wish to take them at all. Believe it or not my quiet Hesper was the one to make me see that I have been asking too much of you, despite her distance towards you I believe she is rather fond of you. She says that you have never known family, she says that for a boy like you who has as you mentioned previously had been let down time and time again that it is only natural that you should need space. And my son, whatever it is you need, be it space or time, you shall have it, but please remember this because I fear that I have not said it as often as I should have to any of my children; you are my son, and I love you. Merry Christmas._

_Your Father,_

_Lord Sirius Octavian Black_

Harry put the letter down numbly. Attached were two gifts. One, the deed to one of the buildings in Knockturne, already warded against war and the ministry it's self, the second- a muggle gun of the newest make. Harry leaned his head back and stared at the cracked leaky ceiling.

A…father huh?

A secret part of him ached the way it hadn't done for years.

#$% #$% #$%

More reviews mean a quicker update!


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delayed update I was a bit busy yesterday with some guests...at any rate enjoy this chapter, and remember that more reviews means quicker update!**

**Allons-y!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

**WARNINGS:**

**VIOLENCE**

**LANGUAGE**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP**

**QUESTIONABLE MORALS**

**Let me know if I missed anything.**

Chapter 7

Harry found that for the first time in his school career what he had always assumed to be his inability to learn was false. He didn't exactly know what to say when he was brought up to the headmaster's office and told that his marks for the semester were above average.

"You want _me_ to be head boy?" He said stunned into silence. Headmaster Dippet smiled at his shock.

"I'm not exactly supposed to tell you this Mister Black but your test scores for the year have already reached me. You have E's in every subject you took this semester." Harry stared at the man in shock.

"I do?" He said cocking his head to the side. "But what about potions I'm rubbish at potions surely there must be a mistake-" Dippet was chuckling and shaking his head.

"Perfect scores Hadrian, in fact our potions master has even written a note suggesting that you might want to take a Mastery Course in your future, and I know old Foxtrot, he wouldn't write something like that unless he meant it." The headmaster said. Harry frowned slightly. He supposed he had studied quite a bit more this semester than he ever had in his own time. There were no grand adventures to take up his time and Quidditch was something he and Ron shared, he couldn't quite play without him. There had been plenty of time to just sit quietly and pursue whatever topic caught his attention. Of course there was also his habit of reading ahead, he'd started it in his fourth year when things began getting hectic, Hermione had suggested that he go ahead and study when he could in case he landed himself in the hospital wing again. Harry leaned back and nodded slowly, if anything it would be his own passive aggressive way of getting back at Snape for all those times he'd told Harry that he was useless.

Yes…

He could prove himself.

Without the distraction of a war he could become a far better person. This was _his_ time; Voldemort couldn't steal this away from him.

"Do you think Professor Foxtrot would mind tutoring me privately next year?" Harry asked softly. The headmaster's eyes flashed and a small smirk played about his lips.

"I'm sure he'd be delighted, as am I, you are finally beginning to show some ambition Hadrian, I see great potential in you." He said smiling. Harry ducked his head as a blush spread across his cheeks. He wasn't used to being complimented academically. He wished Hermione were here, she'd be so proud of him. His smile faded a bit as his mind turned to another person who was here in this time, who would be proud of him.

Briefly he entertained the idea, he could remember Mr. Weasley's beaming pride when Ron had gotten his head boy badge- secretly he'd been jealous of Ron.

"The end of the year feast is never really important you know, and I doubt anyone would notice that you had gone home early." The old headmaster said slyly. Harry stared at the man for a moment before climbing to his feet.

"May I use your floo headmaster?" He said decisively. The headmaster's gaze softened.

"Of course, however in return I expect you to sign this." He said holding out a scroll. Harry frowned and reached for the scroll opening it carefully. "I believe I mentioned that professor Foxtrot does not make compliments lightly, a summer under his tutelage will have you well prepared for the hardships of the masters program." He said smirking. Harry felt the edges of his lips twitch.

"This seems like a high price for a floo trip." Harry said staring down at the parchment in wonder.

"I'm lending you my potions master mister Black." He said handing Harry a quill. Harry smirked and scanned the parchment once more before setting it on the desk and signing his name.

"If I may ask headmaster, why are you going so far for my sake?" Harry asked hesitantly as the scroll shimmered magically.

"You are wise beyond your years, you have seen the cruel realities of this world and you know how to survive them, I see great potential in you mister Black. I think we can expect to see great things from you." He said flicking his wand at the parchment and handing a copy to Harry. "Don't waste that opportunity." He warned grimly. Harry accepted the scroll and nodded slowly. "The powder is in the pink dish." The headmaster said inclining his head slightly. Harry nodded and made his way to the fireplace feeling slightly overwhelmed. It hadn't been the first time he'd heard those words…

_We can expect great things from you mister Potter…_

Olivander.

He shook his head dispelling the images of milky white eyes and stepped through the fire calling out his destination. As usual the world spun around him in a violent storm leaving him off balance and nearly throwing him from the fireplace and into the floo room. Almost immediately an elf appeared looking frantic.

"Master Hadrian sir! Oh Godsies is being glad to see yous sir! The master is under attack sir-" Harry felt his heart stutter to a halt.

"Where?" He cut the elf off. "Never mind take me to him." He demanded holding out his hand while his other reached for his gun. The elf grabbed his hand and Harry felt the dizzying sensation of elf transportation before he was suddenly standing in the drawing room where several men were standing their wands raised and pointed-

Harry felt a wave of calm fall over him.

Three.

Click.

Fire.

Click.

Fire.

Click-

"Hadrian no!" His finger froze and in the haze of his mind he watched two of the three men fall dead. The third turned his wand but Harry moved swiftly. In an instant he was across the room knocking the wand away and twisting the man's arms pulling them violently from their sockets drawing a shout from the man.

"Now do you want to tell me what this is all about little man or do you want to find out how slowly I can kill you?" He growled.

"Hadrian please! Let him go! It's Arcturus!" Harry went still and looked up at Lord Black. It was the first time that Harry truly noticed his age; he looked so old, so feeble. They had no way of protecting themselves. Then he noticed that Lord Black was clutching his arm to his chest, and that the skin on his hand was burnt badly. He noticed that Hester was staring straight ahead her eyes unseeing where they were usually so clever.

"How could you?" Harry whispered. "You've had _everything_ you could ever want." He whispered to Arcturus. "You've never known what it means to starve, to beg for food, everything has simply been given to you, your father, your mother, they love you and they are alive you've never sat in the dark and wondered…just wondered what it would be like to be loved rather than hated. Yet you do this…how-how cruel." He released Arcturus and took a step back from the man in disgust. "You are a monster." He hissed. He turned and helped Hester into a chair and then Lord Black. "Elf! A burn salve!" He demanded before carefully rolling back the sleeve to examine the damage. He lifted his wand and slowly began to chant.

Healing was something that everyone had to learn in his time, Hermione made a point of finding the useful spells and drilling them all until she announced that they could probably take a healer's exam and pass. Harry had hated it though, because he knew he would have to use it, and he could imagine how many times. And he had used that knowledge until he could perform the spell flawlessly. He watched the dead flesh fall away painlessly before the new flesh began to take root, speed the rate of muscle tissue regrowth then skin cells. The arm would be badly burnt though, the skin raw, but nothing that a burn salve couldn't fix up in a matter of hours.

"Master Hadrian!" The elf squeaked as it appeared holding out the salve. Harry conjured fresh bandages before smoothing the salve on and wrapping the arm. Her reached in his pocket and pulled out a numbing potion he had on hand before giving it to Lord Black and turning to Lady Black.

"What did you do to her?!" Harry demanded turning his sharp eyes on Arcturus who's hood had fallen his eyes blazing as he glared at Harry.

"He cast a nightmare curse on her Hadrian." Lord Black whispered softly. "He was going to kill me and make it look as though she was the one that did it in a fit of madness." He whispered. Harry felt his throat go dry. "There is nothing that can be done Hadrian…she is lost to us…such a brilliant mind, lost." And then it was clear that a part of Lord Black was lost as well.

"You leave with your life only because it is what your father wishes." Harry said darkly. "Elf, take him home." Harry whispered numbly. A moment later the elf disappeared.

"I will evict him from the wards; Arcturus Septimus Black is no longer welcome in the Black ancestral home. My grandson Orion will replace him in my will; Arcturus will receive nothing from me, _nothing_." Lord Black said softly as he regained his stiff posture. Harry nodded and turned to the two bodies. He flicked his wand twice and made the bodies disappear without a trace as though they had never been there. "That is a very dark trick." Lord Black mused.

"Is it?" Harry said frowning slightly. Hermione had given him a dark spell to use? Well, he supposed none of them were really 'light' after what they'd been through. "I didn't know." He said frowning. Lord Black nodded and his grim expression softened.

"My dear Hadrian you are at times so innocent that I cannot believe you capable of doing what I just witnessed you doing. You just killed two men and it did not effect you which tells me that it is not the first time that you've had to use a gun, in fact it tells me that you've killed many people and yet that you were not corrupted by their deaths. You are still somehow innocent, like a child that never knew any better, you can't punish a child for doing something that they don't know is wrong." He said shaking his head.

"I know it's wrong to kill." Harry said softly. "I know that it is a horrible thing to kill, but I will do it if I have to and I will regret only that a life has been wasted." Harry said grimly. "These men were corrupt, but they might have had a family, people that will mourn them, and _that_ is why I regret having to kill them. Because there are others, people that did nothing to deserve the loss they will suffer." He said staring at the empty spot where two unknown men had fallen.

"I take everything I said back, you are like a man who has seen far too much in his youth, you are old before your time, this world has made you old and I am sorry Hadrian, I am so sorry that I was not able to prevent that from happening." Lord Black said wearily. Harry shook his head.

"If I hadn't led the life I led I wouldn't have been able to act the way I needed to in order to save your life." He said slipping his gun away.

"Which brings me to my next point." Lord Black said frowning. "How is it that you are here? Tonight is the leaving feast is it not?" He said tilting his head to the side. Harry blanched and fiddled nervously with the hem of his shirt.

"Yes well…the headmaster allowed me to come back early…well it's not really important now, we should call for a healer to look Hester over-"

"Hadrian." Lord Black said dryly. Harry winced and reached into his pocket pulling out the scroll.

"Well you see…he allowed me to come early so that I could tell you that well…well I've been made head boy for next year. It turns out that I received Exceeds Expectations in all my courses and well…er…yeah professor Foxtrot thinks I should get a mastery in potions and he's agreed to tutor me privately over the summer…" He trailed off his face bright red as he stared down at his shoes. Lord Black held the scroll in his hands for a long moment.

"And so…and so you rushed over, to tell _me_?" The man said hope in his voice. Harry scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I thought- well I always thought…that if I had a dad…I would have wanted to make him proud, I didn't before and I never did anything that would have made him proud anyway but this time I did…it was something I did, not just luck and well I-" Suddenly a wide grin was spread across Lord Black's face and Harry was startled to see tears in his eyes.

"Oh my dear boy we must celebrate this! My son head boy!" He said gleefully.

"Well er no one is supposed to know yet technically." Harry said feeling shy, a bigger part of him though swelled with joy. Someone was proud of him for something he had accomplished, something that had nothing to do with Voldemort or his being the 'chosen one' it was just him, just Harry.

"Of course of course you shy boy but you've done this old man proud tonight! Oh I know I know, in honor of this achievement I'll have a lab put into your building in Knockturne how does that sound eh?" Harry didn't know what to say.

"That's a bit much for good grades…" He tried.

"Nonsense I'll not hear of it!" Lord Black said looking suddenly serious. "You saved my life today son, and you've worked hard to achieve these kinds of results, I'll not let such things go unrewarded. If it hadn't been for you arriving then the Black family fortune would have gone to Arcturus and he would have brought the Ancient and Noble house of Black to its knees. You've done more than you think Hadrian, more than I can ever hope to repay you for. Please, let me do these things for you?" He said settling his good hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry was humbled by what the man had said, he hadn't thought that is actions might have saved the Black family name. He nodded reluctantly. "Very good, now I must ring a healer, I believe I've found my wife in a poor state, probably opened a cursed book while doing her research, such a shame." Lord Black said grimly. "Such a shame." He said again his dark eyes darker than before.

As Harry looked at the glazed over eyes of one of the most brilliant women he'd ever had the privilege of meeting he decided that he had to agree. It was a shame, such a shame.


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy this chapter, and remember that more reviews means quicker update!**

**Allons-y!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

**WARNINGS:**

**VIOLENCE**

**LANGUAGE**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP**

**QUESTIONABLE MORALS**

**Let me know if I missed anything.**

Chapter 8

Harry shook his head in mild amusement as Lord Black watched the workers like a hawk. Apparently installing a new potion lab somehow meant that the entire three story building had to be torn down and rebuilt. Harry knew better but he wasn't about to argue again, it was embarrassing the way Lord Black would intentionally and loudly go on and on about Harry's achievements until he caved. Besides, Lord Black seemed _happy_, a rare sight since Hester had been placed under the care of a round the clock healer having been declared clinically mad. So if it made the man happy to replace Harry's old rickety building with a new building made with quality supplies than Harry had very little he could actually argue about. Besides the man was very good at getting what he wanted.

"What are you doing you nitwit that's the front door! I've clearly numbered them on the floor plans! The mages and wards men can only place their wards and protections on certain types of wood you idiot do you know nothing?!" Lord Black growled at the men who were carrying an unfinished door. Harry twitched slightly.

"Mages?" Harry said once the two men grumbled and carried the door away.

"You ward the loo when you take a bath Hadrian you can't tell me that you aren't paranoid. This building will be the best protected building in the area, wards on all doors, windows that can't be broken, solidly built. The shop will be the first floor, the front door will allow customers to come in but the moment one tries to attack they will be sent from the building like a slingshot with a nasty rash to warn them. If they come again the door won't let them through without your express permission and any intent to harm will have them flying out again same rash only in more ahem, sensitive portions of their bodies." Lord Black said smugly. Harry snorted.

"Clever, is it legal?" He asked curiously.

"It's your property; you have every right to protect yourself on your property." Lord Black said with a sniff. Of course this wasn't an answer which Harry was aware of but he knew better, Lord Black was not budging on this. His eyes caught sight of something else and he narrowed his gaze.

"Are those…granite slabs?" He asked dryly.

"Black granite, I believe I promised you a top of the line potions lab, everything will be of the highest quality."

"You did?" Harry said his voice coming out slightly higher pitched.

"Black granite is top quality for a lab, the magical properties of the stone apparently." Lord Black said smirking.

"Top quality." Harry breathed. "Right I think it's time for tea…" He said shaking his head. Just how much money was going into this project? True his lessons the last three weeks with Professor Foxtrot had been going well but well…this was a bit much wasn't it? He shook his head. No matter, he just had to pretend that this building wasn't costing a fortune.

"Ah yes tea would be lovely." Lord Black said nearly beaming with sly glee at having broken Harry's every argument. Harry sighed; it was going to be a long summer.

#% #$% #$% #%

Harry let out a long sigh and groaned his forehead hitting the heavy dusty book in front of him with a dull thud. Merlin, he was exhausted. Lord Black's idea of keeping Harry from arguing too much about how much was being spent on the building project was to keep him busy every hour of the day. Every morning for seven hours he worked with Professor Foxtrot, then he stopped for a brief lunch which he shared with Lord Black before attending his etiquette lessons his history lessons, his lessons in wizarding law and his bloody violin lessons. After these lessons he had dinner before returning to his room to study. He understood why this was happening to him and a part of him enjoyed the things he was learning but he could honestly say that he hadn't been outside of the house for a month.

Soon school would be starting and he would be facing his seventh year at Hogwarts. He smiled a bit at that, he would finally graduate from Hogwarts, Hermione would have been proud. None of them had graduated due to the war. He lifted his head and stood deciding that he might feel better if he splashed a bit of cold water on his face. He moved to the loo and glanced at himself in the mirror. He looked tired, nightmares of the war had been plaguing him the last few weeks and if it weren't for good silencing charms he was sure no one in the house would be getting sleep. He frowned at his reflection. Odd, he didn't look eighteen…he still looked young, like he had when he'd first arrived. He shook his head and turned on the water before splashing a bit of the icy liquid onto his skin. Maybe the Dursley's and the war combined had stunted his growth; hopefully he would hit a growth spurt soon. A kid with big green eyes and effeminate features hardly looked threatening. Shaking his head he rubbed his eyes before turning the light off and returning to his desk. Merlin he was beginning to miss the days when he could just read leisurely…

#$% #$% #$%

The shop was complete a week before Harry would return for his seventh year. Lord Black had proudly given him a tour slyly pointing out that the building's defenses were so strong now that no one could get in that he didn't want in. Harry shook his head. Luckily the first floor wasn't overly opulent, there were hints here and there but over all it was simple and Harry could even see himself setting up shop, it was a nice idea, once he had his potions mastery he could set up shop and brew here. He could live a quiet life without being bothered by the world and its woes. On days when business was slow he could sit and read behind the counter or try his hand at something new. This shop presented Harry with an idea that he'd never dreamed possible, an idea of a peaceful life. He set his hand on the polished wood and smiled a bit.

"And this." Lord Black said breaking the silence solemnly as he handed Harry a portfolio. Harry frowned and opened it. "I have already spoken with my account manager in Gringotts and I have arranged everything with the goblins. No one can take this place from you. Should the worst happen and Arcturus somehow finds hold over Orion I have made certain that nothing that I have given to you can be taken back by any law. This is yours, it was given to you and I won't allow anyone to take this away from you even beyond my grave." Lord Black said smiling faintly. Harry stared at the paperwork in shock. This was…his? It was really his? "I want you to be taken care of Hadrian; I understood that night that I could have left you without anything and after everything I've announced about you being my son, I couldn't fathom leaving you like that. I'm an old man Hadrian, and I will not always be here but you will be taken care of no matter what, I promise you that." Lord Black said firmly. Harry nodded numbly.

"Can I ask you for something?" Harry said uncomfortably. Lord Black smiled a gentle sort of smile one that he wasn't accustomed to seeing on the stern features.

"Of course Hadrian, anything." The man said settling his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry felt his eyes drop and bit his lip.

"Spend this last week with me?" He said softly. "I return to Hogwarts soon and well, then I'll be an apprentice, I don't want to be too busy to spend time with you especially when you're talking like…like that." He said gritting his teeth. Lord Black nodded slowly.

"I didn't mean to frighten you Hadrian, of course I'll spend this time with you, I fear I must have gotten too caught up in this to have realized that I should be with you getting to know you better." He said nodding. Harry shook his head.

"You gave me time when I needed it; I figured you must need this." He said shrugging slightly. Lord Black nodded.

"You're right Hadrian; I think I did need this." He said softly. "I needed to be sure that you would be safe, and taken care of. But now I'm sure, and now I want to spend time with my youngest son." He said leaning on his cane. Harry felt himself grin sheepishly as that swelling warm feeling rushed through him again. This was the best gift Lord Black could have given him.

#$% #$% #$%

Hadrian spent the next week with his father, the two were inseparable, they could be seen at café's or strolling down some of the greatest museums in wizarding history. Lord Black spoke for hours about Black family history and his son listened, he had become a very good listener he found. They talked of the foolish things Lord Black had done when he was young, they laughed at some of his antics. Harry even shared a few of his more private memories, ones involving Hermione and Ron, of having watched Ron die, of seeing Hermione loose herself to the pain of war. He talked of the twins and the mayhem they used to cause, and he talked of Molly and Arthur who had all but treated him like he was part of their family. In his stories they were all muggles though, he couldn't risk that, but Hermione had always been smart, she didn't need to be a witch to be smart. And Ron had always been brave and loyal; he didn't need his gun to be mistransfigured to have died by it. And Molly, the matron who could hardly feed her family- due to rationing this was entirely believable.

And Harry felt better talking about them, even allowing himself to weep over them over the loss of them when he'd thought that his tears had long ago dried up. And Lord Black was there for him, for all of it which was something that Harry had never had, and something that Harry knew he would cherish.

Slowly Lord Black became the father Harry had never had.

#% #$% #%

"I still remember the day I met you here Hadrian." Lord Black said as the scarlet train puffed billows of white smoke into the air. "You were so paranoid." He said with a smirk. Harry snorted.

"I had every reason to believe that you might kill me to hide the fact that you had a child out of wedlock." Harry countered.

"Quite right." Lord Black said a smile twitching at the corners of his lips. "Yet here we are, you starting your seventh year, head boy none the less, on your way to becoming a potions master." The man said slyly. "Though I can hardly say you've grown much in that time." He teased. Harry scowled.

"It isn't my fault; at least my voice isn't all squeaky." He said slightly miffed.

"Yes you are quite intimidating." Lord Black teased. Harry nudged him with his elbow in slight annoyance.

"Hey leave off! Is this how you want to say goodbye? Insulting me every step of the way?" Harry said smirking slightly. Lord Black hummed lightly.

"And let you get away with teasing me about my bald spot? Never!" He said nudging Harry right back before his expression gentled. "Seriously Hadrian, have a wonderful year, study hard, but don't forget to live a little hmm? You are far too serious sometimes, it's unnerving." He said with a lift of his chin. Harry snorted.

"Are you telling me to get into trouble?" He said amused.

"Of course not, what Slytherin gets caught?" Lord Black said gazing down at him from the corner of his eye. Harry chuckled.

"You would." He said shaking his head just as the whistle blew warning him to get onto the train. "Good bye…father." He said sheepishly. Lord Black's face lit up and he pulled Harry into an embrace patting his back.

"Stay well my son, I love you." He said before pulling away and nodding his lips pressed into a thin line. "See you soon Hadrian." He said with a short nod. Harry returned the gesture his cheeks burning as he turned to the train and climbed on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Get your tissues ready people, your in for a wildly emotional ride in this chapter! Remember that more reviews means quicker update!**

**Allons-y!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

**WARNINGS:**

**VIOLENCE**

**LANGUAGE**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP**

**QUESTIONABLE MORALS**

**Let me know if I missed anything.**

Chapter 9

"Thought you should know, my family is speaking to your father about arranging a marriage between us." A girl with long dark hair and appealing looks sat beside Harry and smirked at him lightly as she said this. Harry looked up from his book and frowned. Marriage? Merlin, honestly he hadn't thought about romance for a _very _long time. Yet here this girl was announcing that she might be his future wife. He looked her over slowly. She was pretty enough that was for sure, and she had the bearings of a woman with good breeding.

"And you are…" He trailed off setting his book to the side.

"Elizabeth Yaxley, my family and the Black family have intermarried before." She said staring at him expectantly. Harry nodded. Yes he remembered hearing about that Lord Black's youngest brother married a Yaxley. "I'm the youngest of four girls, my older sisters have already found matches, I got to choose, so I chose you." She said almost smugly. Harry nodded slowly.

"May I ask why?" He said leaning back casually. She was a Ravenclaw, she was intelligent and obviously sharp witted.

"I fell in love with you a year ago." She said without missing a beat. "You are quiet and polite, you like to study and I know that you would never beat me." She said succinctly. Harry's eyes flashed towards her at that.

"Have you been beaten?" He asked calmly. She smiled.

"See, if I had you would immediately want to hurt the person who had hurt me, but no I have not been beaten. However for some girls in my situation finding a catch like you would be quite impossible." She said informatively. Harry had the strangest sense of daja vu, as though he was speaking to a girl that was embodying both Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger. The logic was there, but the path arriving to the logic seemed to be directed by nargles.

"And if this were to go through what would you want from a marriage with me?" He asked feeling vaguely amused and intrigued by the girl sitting in front of him. It was much better than studying for potions at this late hour.

"Safety, monetary security, I want to be able to study without being bothered, oh and I want my own bedroom, we can sleep together but I would prefer my own space when we aren't having sex, I'm used to my own room you see." She said simply. Harry stared at her blankly for a moment wondering how on earth she could say that without blushing. But then he remembered that she was channeling Luna. Harry smiled faintly and decided that he liked this girl even if she was a little off.

"How about I court you first hmm?" He said nodding slowly. She grinned widely and nodded before leaning forward and kissing him deeply. Harry couldn't breathe for a second and when he could he found himself deciding that it didn't matter if he could breathe or not, Elizabeth was an amazing kisser.

#$% #$% #$%

After that night Harry found that Elizabeth would follow him everywhere once classes were over. She was for the most part silent and content to tuck herself into a corner with a book while Harry worked with Professor Foxtrot or to walk beside him as he made his rounds as Head Boy. She was clever, oddly sweet and prone to jumping him when she thought he was studying too hard. For Harry who had only used sex as an outlet, finding himself being used as a sexual outlet was almost as amusing as it was invigorating. Elizabeth, despite her quiet exterior was a vixen and Harry found that for the first time in his sexual life he didn't grow bored with her or think of moving on.

"Here." She said as he arrived at the front hall panting in the chilly air. She was holding up his black fur lined gloves, the ones his father had given him and a warm scarf. She was channeling Luna again, she always seemed to know when he was about to forget something. He smiled.

"Thanks." He said slipping the gloves on and wrapping the scarf around his neck.

"Professor Dumbledore was ill and it was his turn to supervise our Hogsmead trip, I figured you would be too busy trying to find a replacement to bother with proper attire." She said with a shrug before darting forward and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "You're welcome." She said before holding out her hand. Harry snorted.

"What's the point in me trying to surprise you if you already figure out that I'm going to give you something?" He asked handing over the small parcel.

"It isn't your fault Cassandra Wiggery is a bigmouth." She said before opening the package.

"I should have just ordered the catalogue myself." Harry said amused. Elizabeth's face lit up as she pulled out the box of perfume.

"Perfect! But how did you know?" She said cocking her head to the side.

"Cassandra Wiggery is a bigmouth." Harry said in amusement.

"Ah…very good, I should tell her my preferences more often so that I am likely to get the things I want." She said frankly. Harry smiled fondly and leaned forward pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"You could just tell me." He offered.

"Or we could make a game of it, I could tell different people each time I want something and you would have to figure out who it was and then we would see if they would tell you or not." She said brightly. Harry snorted.

"That sounds complicated." He said holding out his arm for her as she slipped the gift into her bag. He noticed her robes and winced internally for not having noticed before; he really was a dolt sometimes. "You look lovely by the way, that frock is very nice." He said smiling down at her. She blushed faintly and Harry cheered inwardly. It was a game of his to try to make her blush whenever possible; she was usually so straightforward about everything.

"Why thank you Hadrian." She said almost shyly. "I felt that I should dress up since we will be meeting your father today." She said with a nod. Harry felt his eyebrows rise.

"Oh we will?" He said wondering how she could possibly know that- though, Lord Black had been excessively cheerful in their correspondence lately.

"Yes, you are his youngest son and he has made a show of proving that he loves you a great deal, since the year is almost up and you will soon be entering the apprentice program he will want to meet me first hand. He will also want to be sure that you are agreeable to a marriage with me." She said her arm tightening in his without her noticing. So she was worried was she? But Harry had already made up his mind.

"Then I suppose we should arrange a meeting with your father next, to finalize everything, though I must warn you until my potions business grows we will most likely be relying on my father a great deal for support-"

"You utter idiot couldn't you have made it more romantic?" She said glaring furiously at him. Harry snorted.

"I couldn't help it; you do this sort of thing to me all the time, but very well if that is what you wish-" He knelt right then and there in the chilly November air and held out a ring for her. "Lady Elizabeth Yaxley would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked offering her a smile. Her anger melted away and she grinned widely at the sight of the glittering ring.

"EEEEEEEEEEKK!" Harry was suddenly tackled to the ground by a flying Elizabeth who was holding him tightly.

"Should I take that as a yes?" He said amused. She punched him in the arm _hard_.

"Yes Hadrian." She said before rising up long enough to deliver a deep kiss. Catcalls surrounded them and Harry grinned as she pulled away and winked at him before snatching up the ring slipping it on her finger and admiring it. Harry watched her unable to get the grin off his face. And then she turned and continued down the path leaving him behind. Harry snorted, then he chuckled and soon he was laughing loudly and freely. "Hadrian I won't marry you if you've gone mad!" Elizabeth said grinning wickedly at him as she continued down the path. Harry struggled to control his laughter and clamored to his feet with far less grace then she did before chasing after her. He caught her hand in his and pressed a kiss to the back of it feeling free and happy though he was certain he was sporting several bruises.

That day would be one of the most wonderful memories Harry had. They went from shop to shop as though they hadn't ever seen them before. They walked hand and hand in the crisp clear air, skipped across cobblestones and danced through the crowd. By the time they stumbled into the small restaurant for lunch they were bright faced and flushed with glee.

"Hadrian?" Harry turned to the familiar voice and grinned widely as he caught sight of a very shocked Lord Black. Harry grasped Elizabeth's hand and squeezed tightly before dragging her towards the table which he noted was already set for three.

"Father." Harry greeted pulling Elizabeth's chair out and pushing it in for her as she sat before seating himself.

"And who is this?" Lord Black said amused.

"This is Elizabeth, the girl I'm going to marry." Harry said proudly before catching sight of Lord Black's thin lipped expression. "Father?" He said his hold tightening around her small hand.

"Elizabeth, as in Elizabeth Yaxley I assume?" He said softly. Harry nodded slowly wondering what was going on. He turned to Elizabeth the way he usually did, she tended to have better insight than anyone else, she could see what he wasn't seeing. But her face was closed to him; it was never closed to him.

"Elizabeth?" He said not liking the sudden silence.

"I have known Hadrian for nearly three years now young lady." His father began his voice low and flat and bearing more violence than Harry had ever heard before. He was too stunned to say anything. "In those three years not once have I heard him laugh or seen him as happy as he is today and you expect me to take that all away from him? Who put you up to this? How could you be so cruel?!" He growled furiously. Harry flinched when Lord Black's cane pounded on the floor loudly silencing the room.

"Father?" He whispered. What was this, what was going on?! Harry turned to Elizabeth and watched in broken silence as she reached up and pulled her ring off setting it onto the table. Her eyes were clear and her silly nature gone, there was no sweetness there.

"Arcturus says hello." She said before standing and walking calmly away. Silence followed the same deafening silence that he experienced on the field at war when the last shot had been fired and all that was left was to clean up the dead. He stared at the ring in shock.

"Elizabeth Yaxley was married to Steven Crouch a year ago, her name is Elizabeth Crouch." Harry felt the words sink in and when they did he felt broken. He had imagined a life with Elizabeth. "I figured from our correspondences that you had met a girl but I did not know who."

"She said that her father was speaking to you about drawing up a marriage contract." Harry said blankly.

"That didn't happen Hadrian." His father said softly. "That never happened." He said sadly. Harry stared at the hardwood table before him.

"But she was so sweet, so kind…she brought me my gloves so that my hands wouldn't get cold…" He felt the tears begin to drip.

"It was a lie Hadrian, a very well executed plan to get back at me for removing Arcturus from my will. I am so sorry my son." He said reaching across the table and capturing Harry's hand. Harry nodded numbly.

"I made a fool of myself." Harry whispered. "She made a fool out of me." He chuckled bitterly and wiped away the tears with an angry swipe of his arm. "And the really fucked up part is that I still bloody love her." He whispered. He hadn't been willing to admit it up until that point, hadn't been ready to bare himself that way. But it was all pointless now.

"I won't let them get away with this." Lord Black said darkly. "They've gone too far this time." He whispered. Harry nodded slowly. He didn't care about revenge, it was over, that was that, and he knew that some part of him had been damaged beyond fixing this time.

"Don't expect that I'll marry any time soon father." He said quietly. "And thank you." He added as an afterthought. "You could have gone along with it, could have betrayed me like she did just to keep me happy for a little while longer, but you didn't. You told me, not many people would have the strength to do that." He said reaching out and grasping the ring in his hand.

"I'm sorry Hadrian, I was so happy to see you like that, not a care in the world-" He choked slightly. "I'm sorry that I had to rob you of that." He whispered. Harry shook his head.

"You didn't, she did, she stole something from me that I don't think can ever be replaced." He whispered holding the ring to the dim lit room. "I thought, for the briefest of time I thought I had found the ability to love again. It was all a lie though a sad pathetic lie." He whispered clutching the ring in his fist again.

"No Hadrian, what you felt was no lie, don't let her taint that too, what you felt was pure. Someday I hope that you will be able to experience that with someone who truly deserves it." Lord Black said reaching across the table and holding his hand.

"Pure." Harry whispered. "Pure." He repeated. "I don't even know what that means any more." He whispered. "I'm sorry father but I need to get back to school." He said softly. Lord Black nodded grimly.

"I won't let them get away with this Hadrian." He whispered urgently. Harry nodded slowly.

"I know." He said softly. "Goodbye." He whispered.

#$% #$% #$% #45

REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

**I decided to go ahead and update this chapter mostly because it's ridiculously short but also because it is the last chapter of part one of The Vetruvian Man- Now before I lose you don't worry I'm going to continue posting chapters as regularly as I have it simply seemed better to split the story into two parts because there is about to be a major shift in time so, with that said, expect the next chapter within the next few days, and REVIEW! I'm loving the feedback I'm getting! Ah, and this story is complete in my archives so I won't be going back to change anything just so that you know, unless I made some massive mistake I won't be returning to fix any perceived errors. Thank you for putting up with my rambling, love you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Allons-y!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

**WARNINGS:**

**VIOLENCE**

**LANGUAGE**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP**

**QUESTIONABLE MORALS**

**Let me know if I missed anything.**

Chapter 10

Song: (Ben Rector- A Heart Breaks)

Harry stood outside in the chill of the night and lit his cigarette inhaling deeply. He'd kicked the habit because Lord Black said it was uncouth, now he couldn't bring himself to care. He had come to this world for peace, but was there ever really any peace to be had?

"Young Mister Black." Came a familiar haunting voice. Harry turned to the man. Albus Dumbledore was a lot younger in this timeframe, his hair and beard were both still brown and there were far fewer wrinkles on his face. But Harry remembered as he looked at the man now that the transfiguration professor had never looked as sad during his time.

"Professor." He said tilting his head in greeting. He'd thrown himself into his studies after Elizabeth. A part of him didn't want to think about it, he would think about anything, but not her, because when he did he felt like he would break.

"It's late young man." The professor said softly.

"Nightmares." Harry said just as quietly. No, that was a lie; he simply couldn't stand to sleep alone in his bed knowing that she wasn't coming back to him.

"Ah, may I ask what kind of nightmares?" The man said softly. Harry found that for once he didn't care if someone knew what he dreamed about.

"Of war, of blood and death, I see twisted faces, young men too young to die, to young and untrained. I see ashes, the explosion of gunfire, shouting…I see my best friend lying in the mud dead because his gun was faulty. I see graves hundreds and hundreds of graves people who had loved and were loved and now are dead. I see all of this and more, I hear explosions, I hear alarms and the madness of rushing feet and clicking metal. I wonder why those mothers ever allowed their son's to go to war, they were children, just children they had no place in war." He whispered flicking his cigarette.

"Is that why you keep a gun with you Mister Black?" Dumbledore asked after a moment. Harry smiled wryly; Dumbledore would be the one to notice it wouldn't he?

"I carried it with me everywhere; it kept me alive now I just carry it because I can't leave that world behind."

"That world hmm?" Dumbledore said softly. Harry's breath caught in his throat, it couldn't be, it wasn't possible…

"The past is in the past professor." He said softly.

"Is it? Or is your past our future?" He said seriously. Harry felt his heart shiver in his chest. "You have not aged a day since arriving here Mister Black. There is only one theory that can account for such a thing to occur." The man continued. "You've integrated yourself into our timeline however _you_ are frozen at the age of what fifteen?"

"Sixteen." Harry breathed too stunned to deny it. Was he? Frozen in time? How was that even possible?

"Did you build the machine? I know you are clever enough I've seen your scores." Dumbledore demanded. Harry shook his head.

"My friend, she wanted me to get away from it from the war that we were losing, she wanted me to have peace so she sent me here." He breathed before daring to glance at Dumbledore. The man was staring intently at him.

"I created a theory, to go back in time and to fix the wrongs I have done. To use that to live peacefully would be a cowards way out but you didn't get the chance to choose, no your friend did that for you didn't she? You had no idea what she was doing to you, you trusted her so much." He said grimly.

"Yeah well trust seems to be my issue." Harry said dryly. "I trust too easily." He said before dropping the butt of his cigarette and crushing it under his heel. "And you can't change history; if you try then you can destroy the fabric of reality. You can be written into the past, but the outcome will always be the same you'll just have changed minor parts, shifted them around and the future remains the same." Harry said grimly.

"I know, that is why I never used my own theory, it's just a dream, a fantasy." Harry frowned.

"Are you sure professor; are you so certain that you never used your own theory, in a moment of desperation a way of changing the past?" Harry said softly. He had assumed that the headmaster was dead just like everyone else in his time. The headmaster was simply missing, gone.

"Perhaps…in a feat of great desperation I might have, but to do so would cause a reaction, my body would be destroyed even as I played with fate." The man said thoughtfully. "You don't think…" Harry smiled grimly.

"I don't know, but that was my last cigarette and I'll need my wits about me to keep everything organized for tomorrow, although I'm almost certain that the Gryffindors will be too hung over to do anything too rash. I'm sure I saw a certain Prewett head up with some fire whiskey a while ago." The professor chuckled lightly.

"And you let them Head Boy Black? He murmured amused. Harry's smile fell a bit.

"Those boys will be men some day, men that will face a darkening world let them have joy now, let them remember good times." Harry said smiling faintly.

"And you mister Black? You who will not age, you who will remain as you are, what will you do?" The professor said narrowing his eyes. Harry frowned.

"I'll live one day at a time professor-that's all I _can_ do." He said before turning and walking away.

A new day was dawning his future was at hand.


	11. Chapter 11

**Well well I must say that I am impressed it takes a lot to get me to change my mind about something, I hadn't planned on updating until Friday but I've had so many wonderful reviews! Keep up the reviewing lovlies several more chapters to go!**

**Allons-y!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

**WARNINGS:**

**VIOLENCE**

**LANGUAGE**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP**

**QUESTIONABLE MORALS**

**Let me know if I missed anything.**

PART 2 OF THE VETRUVIAN MAN

In 1950 Hadrian Black officially enrolled in the Potions Mastery program, in July of that same year Elizabeth Crouch suffered a mysterious accident that left her paralyzed from the waist down.

In 1951 Hadrian Black stood beside Lord Sirius Black and watched as Hester Black was buried. Hadrian Black immediately moved in with Lord Black and spent all of his free time away from the Mastery Program with his father. This was the year that Lord Black would receive news that his first great grandchild was born- Bellatrix Black. Hadrian refused to attend her ceremony of recognition as a Lady of the Black family. Members of the family assumed that he had become prejudiced due to the actions of one Arcturus Black whose attacks on Hadrian had grown increasingly violent and cruel. In December of this same year Lord Sirius Black would fall ill, an incurable and fatal disease, Hadrian took a leave of absence from the mastery program and stayed beside his father.

In 1952 Hadrian Black would stand in sorrow Lord Sirius Black was buried. The Black family fought viciously with goblins and ministry officials alike upon discovering that Orion Black had indeed inherited the lordship title and that half of the Black fortunes had been gifted to Hadrian Black. Within the first month after Lord Black's death however, Hadrian had made the rest of the Black family well aware that he was far more cruel and capable as they could be. The family unanimously decided to ignore the very existence of the man named Hadrian Black and even Arcturus found himself wary to battle the young man who was proving to be far more ruthless than ever he had shown before. Hadrian Black had no mercy, not any more, and he was quite content to destroy them all if they angered him enough. Of course Hadrian Black chose to ignore them with the same diligence, after his father's death he returned to his mastery program with the vigor of an obsessed man. Due to his force of will and obvious genius in the subject Hadrian Black would graduate with the official title of Potions Master. Soon after he finally put his shop in Knockturne Ally to good use and began selling potions…

Harry stared down at the small journal his lips turned down in a frown of mild disgust. He'd never been a good writer. Sure he could write essays but those were structured, anything beyond that just seemed silly. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. He had tried to write down his story, just for the sake of it, but some parts…some parts had been too hard to write very well. How could he put into words the bond he and Lord Black had shared? How could he write about his devastation, the absolute wreck he became when Elizabeth had betrayed him- he could hardly remember the good times without suffering for it. And they- those good moments were precious. He knew what he had done, he could see the great gaping holes in his story, wherever he'd felt the most devastation he'd ignored talking about it or brushed over it. It was too hard to say that he had been completely in love with Elizabeth. It was too hard when he could still remember the little things about her that he had truly loved.

Harry snapped the journal shut and tossed it into the small fire watching it burn until there was nothing left. What could he say at this point any way? That it was now the year 1971, that he had done nothing but sit here in his shop and sell potions for what would soon be twenty years?

That he hadn't aged a day?

No that was a lie he had aged but not very much he'd aged what he could assume to be two years. He looked twenty. At least there was that. He didn't look like a child anymore it just took nearly all of what…hmm he had arrived in 1947 and now it was 1971- twenty four years? Twenty-four years to look as though he was twenty. He sighed softly and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Sure he'd been successful, his potions were a household name now, sold world wide but after twenty years of it, twenty years of peace…he might just go mad from it. He chuckled slightly at that. There was a time when he would have given his right arm for ten minutes of peace, oh the irony.

As if hearing the word irony fate made sure that Harry heard the bell to the front door ring.

Harry glanced up from the book he'd just pulled from his pile of unread books and frowned. This man looked vaguely familiar though he couldn't remember from where.

"Hadrian Black?" The man said softly. Harry felt a tickle of apprehension.

"Ah, no I'm just the counter boy, you can call me Ronald sir, Mister Black is out I'm afraid. Can I help you?" He said quirking an eyebrow. The man frowned slightly and Harry tilted his head to the side. "Mister Black is capable of brewing any potion sir; he's an honored member of the guild…" He acted hesitant very briefly. "If you the potion you want is private you can write Mister Black a note and stick it in that box right there, it's charmed so that no one can open it." He said cocking his head to the side when the man continued to watch him.

"Ah, no to be honest I didn't really come here to see him. I saw you in the window and decided to come in. Please don't be offended or anything but you are rather handsome." The man said. Harry blinked and raised his eyebrows at this; it _was_ forward especially for this era, but not unheard of. This was the one thing Elizabeth hadn't ruined for him, if anything his sexual drive had increased after- well he didn't like to think about that too often. He cocked his head to the side and shook his head slightly. He really should stop this, sleeping around was boring after a while and there was no way he was risking anything more than a good shag. Still it couldn't hurt to flirt a bit the man was rather handsome with his long golden brown hair and traditional robes. The hazel eyes didn't hurt either- or the fit body.

"Do you do this to all shop keepers?" Harry said amused and admittedly flattered. The man was obviously a catch, in his late thirties, but Harry was probably older than him anyways.

"No just you." The man said sounding smug. Harry raised his eyebrows at this and shook his head.

"Well look I'm sorry but I'm not really looking for anyone right now, I'm focusing on my studies you see, Mister Black has been kind enough to take me in and tutor me as long as I cover the shop for him, I don't want to risk losing that privilege by flirting with handsome strangers." He said offering a slight smile. Harry knew he'd been right when the man didn't appear at all disturbed by this.

"As you said Mister Black isn't here right now." The man said smirking slightly. Harry frowned and pretended to scowl.

"No, however since this is my future at stake I'd rather not risk it." He said stiffly.

"Don't be angry." The man said his eyes hooded.

"If you aren't here to make a request or to buy some of our basic household potions than I suggest you leave sir." Harry said tightly he was sure by now that the man had come for another reason though what that could be was a mystery.

"Oh to look as young as you again, would you ignore me then, if I looked younger?" The man asked mildly amused. Harry resisted the urge to sigh.

"There are potions for that, beauty products are in the catalogue, and no it wouldn't matter if you were younger I'm simply not interested." Which was a lie, he was interested, something about this man put him on edge and he hadn't truly felt this alive in a very long time- it was unsettling.

"Then at least allow me the chance to try to gain your interest, have a drink with me in your free time hmm?" The man said silkily. There was something about the man that drew him in and Harry was mildly annoyed by that.

"Please leave before I activate the wards?" Harry said smiling sweetly. The man blinked at him eyebrows rising and he snorted suddenly. "You would do that? What would Mister Black say?" the man demanded his eyes glittering. Harry ignored the man's searching eyes skillfully.

"What do you want sir, I've already turned you down, I am warning you that if you do not leave the premises right now I will activate the wards." He said coldly.

"Very well, very well then." The man said amused before turning towards the door and dropping an order into the box. Harry rolled his eyes obviously then and shook his head.

"Mister Black will contact you with details of your order as soon as he is capable sir." He said annoyed as he opened his book. Great now he would have to meet the man again...

#$% #$%

REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

**Keep reviewing everyone! I love you all!**

**Allons-y!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

**WARNINGS:**

**VIOLENCE**

**LANGUAGE**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP**

**QUESTIONABLE MORALS**

**Let me know if I missed anything.**

Chapter 12

It was a week before the man entered his shop again. Harry almost regretted having to follow the prearranged time in the request the man had written; unfortunately owls didn't deliver to anonymous people. The potion that was required was far darker than what most denizens of even Knockturne were willing to risk buying. Somehow his reputation for discretion had proceeded him.

Harry stared at the small silver box that held the large vial of potion. He had thought for a moment that he was being bamboozled, a small amount of the potion was worth a fortune in its self, a large amount like the one requested would add a pretty Gallon to his accounts. Of course the potion had been expensive to produce but Harry had his own green houses that he grew in on private property and contacts in shady places to help him out, he'd been doing this for twenty years after all.

He drummed his fingers on the counter and glanced at the clock.

Once, when he was a boy and the world was still a great big and innocent place, he wouldn't have brewed this potion even if he was being tortured. Now he hardly thought twice about it, his innocence was gone and he recognized himself as a cold hearted killer, he supposed he'd always been this way, ever since the day he'd stood on the battlefield and realized that there were no heroes. There were just people killing each other, doing whatever it took to survive. So as he stared down at the case containing the potion that would no doubt be used to torture someone he felt no remorse, just pity, for the boy who had been lost on the battlefield.

The door chimed open and Harry gazed at the man with newfound wariness.

"Ah the beautiful shop keep." The man said his lips twitching upwards slightly. Harry frowned.

"I hope you're able to afford this." He said raising his eyebrows.

"Check your ledger, I paid before I came." The man said smirking lightly. Harry raised both eyebrows and reached for his ledger, just as the man had stated the automatic update showed that a vast amount of money had been added to his account. He nodded slowly.

"You show a nearly frightening amount of trust in me sir." He said softly. The man smiled a thin smile.

"I find myself rather enamored with you actually, isn't that why most people do questionable things?" He boasted. Harry snorted and reached for the case before settling it onto the counter.

"One hundred and sixty doses, one drop each. Taken with elf wine and the dose can last for approximately one hour longer than the promised time." He said drumming his fingers on the case. "This case is unbreakable and indestructible but due to the properties of the potion the vial is made of pure crystal which means that it can be destroyed quite easily." He said a small smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. "Do be gentle." He said silkily before pushing the case towards the man. Hazel eyes darkened a bit before the man reached out and took the case slipping it into his pocket.

"If your potions are as good as I am informed that they are then you will be seeing me within the next two weeks. If this works better than I anticipate then I will send an extra gift along within the week." The man said with a wink. Harry smirked.

"I suppose then that I will be seeing you soon." He said inclining his head. "Good day sir." He said softly before reaching for his book.

"I suppose you wouldn't agree to sharing a meal with me?" The man said smirking. Harry snorted.

"Good _day_ sir." He said softly though he was admittedly flattered. What was it about this man? He made Harry tetchy and wary yet at the same time it made his blood rush pleasantly.

"I won't give up." The man said idly as he moved for the door. Harry snorted.

"Neither will I." He said smirking as the door tinkled behind the man. He smirked down at his ledger, he now had enough to begin cultivating some of the rarer of magical creatures that he would need for potions ingredients.

#$% #$% #$%

Harry rarely closed his shop, most days all he did it seemed was sit in his shop and await customers. But he had to admit as he looked over the paperwork involved in his newest project; it was looking as though he would need to close for a few days, maybe even a week, something he didn't particularly want to do, not when business had suddenly picked up as it had. So it had come to him a complete surprise when two people he had all but forgotten arrived in his shop, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy.

They were of course completely different from the men he had known so long ago. Snape was small, scrawny as though he wasn't fed enough and his dark eyes were shifty nervous, he was afraid Harry realized, and desperate. Harry could see the desperation in his eyes, there was something he _needed_. Harry winced. He wasn't a squishy squashy fluffy person, but he had been there once, at that low place of desperation. It didn't help that he had known Snape once, the man for all his bastard qualities had been one of the most courageous and loyal men Harry had ever had the privilege of meeting.

And as for Malfoy…the boy was actually not far from the man he would be some day, already he cut an impressive figure. He was neatly kept, visibly proud and bore a glint of cruelty in his eyes that matched perfectly with the sharp attention he gave everything. Malfoy had potential anyone could see that. But he wasn't the Lucius Malfoy he'd known, this _boy_ was just that, a boy, he was like wine that was still juice, it had yet to age and culture and become potent.

"Well?" He said softly. Malfoy strode forward without hesitation.

"My name is Lucius Malfoy, this here is Severus Snape." The boy said expectantly.

"Lovely." Harry said dryly. The boy frowned slightly.

"I was told that you would be expecting us, Severus is to be your apprentice?" Harry rose both eyebrows at that.

"Oh? He is?" Harry said bemused. "Are you certain you have the right shop?" He said crossing his arms.

"This is Hadrian Black's shop yes?" Malfoy said as though insulted. Of course Harry had been wearing his hood, a habit of his recently, people seemed to pay him too much attention when he was behind the counter. "I was told to give you this." He said handing him a familiar envelope Harry nearly groaned. Of course, he'd nearly forgotten- the man had said that he would be sending a gift. Apparently Snape was that gift. With a sigh he opened the note and scanned it. At the bottom there was a request for another potion, one even darker than the last and in large doses. He shook his head. Well at least he was getting paid for taking Snape in.

"Very well Malfoy I suppose we don't need you here any more, tell your father that I will take the boy in." He said shaking his head. Taking Snape in…Merlin what was this world coming to? Well at least he would have someone competent to mind the shop when he was gone. But really Abraxis Malfoy paying for a half blood's tutelage boasted that Snape must be good.

"Just so that we are clear, Severus is a good friend to my family, we would be most displeased if anything were to happen to him." Malfoy warned softly. Harry glanced up at him and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He liked this Malfoy; this Malfoy had a distinct protective streak to him. Harry hoped it wasn't robbed from him too soon.

"If he keeps his head down and does his work then there will be no reason for anything to happen to him Malfoy, I won't seek to hurt him if that's what your asking, I will owl your father my terms within the week." He said dismissively. Malfoy and Snape shared a hesitant look and Harry smirked slightly when Snape pulled his shoulders back and nodded assuring his friend. Harry had never seen this in his time; Snape and Malfoy were all but cold to each other then. Maybe…well he was already written into this timeline wasn't he? And he did owe Snape at least half a dozen life debts. Harry waited until Malfoy was out of sight before turning back to Snape who was standing there nervously.

"So." Harry began. "How much of you actually wants to learn from me and how much of you is just desperate to get away from whatever it is that keeps you from wanting to go home over the summer holidays?" Harry drawled. He had always thought Snape a bastard and it was hard not to tease him now that he had the upper hand. When the boy said nothing Harry nodded slowly and folded up the letter placing it with his order forms.

"We will be doing this the legal way and in order to do that I will need parental consent." Oh but didn't _that_ get the boy's attention.

"Is that really necessary?" The boy asked sharply. Harry nodded slowly.

"I will not mollycoddle you Snape, however, I _will_ be there for you when you need me do you understand that?" he said softly.

"Why?" The boy demanded immediately. Harry smiled faintly.

"Because once upon a time I needed someone just as desperately as you seem to." Harry said sadly. "And I would be dishonoring their memory by not being here for you." He said before standing. "Now, first thing is first, a vow of secrecy, my secrets are mine and yours are yours." He said simply.

This was going to be fun.

#$% #$% #%

Snape grew more shifty by the second as they approached the run down house. Litter surrounded the area and Harry looked at the thin wide eyed children grimly. These children were the lingering effects of the poverty that had spread across the world, grandchildren and great grandchildren of World War two. They suffered for a war they weren't even alive to understand. He strode forward confidently though to the small two story house and decided to ignore what he couldn't help. War was war it came and went and destroyed everything in its path. Mangy dogs barked and yapped and yowled the closer they grew to the house and Harry wrinkled his nose as the smell of sewage reached his nose. He stepped up to the uneven stoop and rapped on the cheap dented aluminum door staring down at the scrap of filthy rug that he supposed had once been pink or perhaps even white. A crash sounded inside and Harry's hand went to his gun, he glanced back at Snape to find him white lipped and horrified, the horrors of an unhappy childhood.

"Stay behind me Snape do you understand?" Harry demanded. He still wore his hood so Snape wouldn't be able to see his expression, but the boy nodded anyway. Harry whispered a spell at the door and pushed it open. The sounds of a violent struggle reached him almost immediately, a woman's strangled sob, the sound of flesh slamming against flesh followed by a dull thump. Harry was in the room immediately pulling the drunk man away and slamming him bodily against the wall. Bleary eyes looked at him in wild anger for a moment and Harry wrinkled his nose at the smell of alcohol on the man's breath. He could kill this man, end the pain for everyone involved, he knew this type of man, he was beyond redemption. He breathed heavily for several long moments as he tried to get a hold on his fury.

"Kill him." Snape said behind him, his face pinched and angry and sad. It was the trigger Harry needed, because he knew, he _knew_ that if he didn't kill this man than Snape would. And that would be the beginning of a very long painful road. Harry pulled out his gun and Snape inhaled sharply. The man seemed to understand then because his eyes turned to Harry with such wildness that even Harry understood that he was no longer killing a man, he was putting down a dangerous animal, a wild thing that had lost its mind long ago. His lips became a thin grim line as he pulled out his gun and pressed it against the man's scull casting a silencing charm around them.

Bang

Click

Merlin he had missed that, it was like a drug.

The flowered wallpaper behind the man's head bore a horrid mark of the explosion and he could hear both Snape and his mother weeping behind him. Letting out a slow breath he flicked his wand at the mess and then chanted over the man's body until it faded into nothingness.

"Mrs. Snape, you will be coming with us." He said decisively as he slipped his gun back into its holster. Snape get her things together would you?" He said frowning at her faded ruined dress. Snape stared at him with wide eyes his face thin and pale. "Go on, I'll look after her." Harry said sharply. Snape nodded once before taking off nearly skidding across the linoleum floor. Harry sighed and reached down to the trembling woman carefully slipping an arm under her and lifting her settling her on the ancient flat and stained old orange couch. Slowly he ran his wand over her healing her injuries.

"You killed him." She said softly. Harry nodded. "But you can't-I can't, I've been disowned I have nothing I _am_ nothing-"

"Correction madam, you _are_ Severus Snape's mother and nothing your husband did can change that. You _will_ come with me to my shop and forget this world of poverty and decay, you will heal and help me where you can, I will not make you a slave, I will not hurt you so there is no need to worry about that. And when you are better, when you can stand on your own and by your own merits then I will help you start over." He said softly before handing her a nutrition potion. Dark sharp eyes stared up at him despite the tears and he understood immediately that this was where Snape had gotten his ability to freeze a person with just a look.

"Why?" She demanded. Unfortunately for her Harry was all but immune to that look.

"Because your son needs you to be strong, he needs to see that come what may he can get back up and hold his head high and I can't show him that _you_ can." Harry said as the sounds of footfalls thundered through the room. Snape's face was slightly red and Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes, so Snape had seen his mother's knickers- he would have to break that bit of shyness. Carefully Harry turned towards Snape's mother and gave her a significant look. Her expression was pinched, hard, and she was staring at the spot where her husband's brain had just been. Slowly she nodded and without asking for help she stood.

"I would appreciate it if you would call me Madam Prince from now on." She said straightening her shoulders. Harry smiled.

"Of course, now if you would allow it I would like to apparate us?" He said politely treating her as a lady from a pure blood family aught to be treated. She nodded at him slowly and held out her hand. "Snape?" He said holding his arm out to Snape. They linked arms and Harry flicked his wand at the stove causing a gas leak before apparating. No one would know what really happened at Spinners end that day.

Harry arrived beside Snape and his mother wondering how on earth he'd ended up in this position. But he knew he couldn't have just left Snape and his mother that way, so with a slight sigh he welcomed them into his shop and helped them up the stairs. Lord Black had made an entire floor for his personal use, Harry however had only needed two of the four rooms, one as a bedroom and one as a study or rather a place he kept his growing mountain of books. The other two had been empty and he had assumed that they would remain empty. Instead he was harboring Snapes. He rolled his eyes and entered the first room.

"Unfortunately I was not expecting guests; the two of you are surprises. I have only just ordered Severus' furniture before we went to your home. I'll write to them immediately, so please look through this catalogue and let me know what you would like." He said handing her a large book. "As for costs of food, clothing etcetera I'm certain we can find something for you to help me with I am currently branching out my potions business so there are several available positions." He said setting her bag down by the wall before calling the house elf to clean the room. "As for rules of the house, my secrets are mine, share them and I will kill you." He said grimly. The lady looked at him startled and Harry smiled grimly at her before lowering his hood. "Do we have an understanding?" He asked taking in her shocked look.

"That's impossible…" Snape said quietly. "Hadrian Black is in his forties…"

"You're friend, the one that sent you to me in the first place is a very nosy man." Harry said annoyed. "No doubt he sent you to spy on me which was why I demanded a vow of secrecy. I show you this because I refuse to hide myself while you are living here. The circumstances behind my inability to age are my secrets and I hope that you will respect that because if you don't then I will have to kill you." He said firmly. "I am not a nice man, however I will keep the two of you safe for as long as I am able. However, if you threaten me then I _will_ react." He said grimly. Snape nodded and turned to his mother who was watching Harry with pursed lips and shrewd eyes.

"That is a fair enough exchange." She said slowly. "However if my son is placed in danger I won't hesitate to tell that man whatever he wants to know." She said with a lift of her chin. Harry nodded.

"Are you warning me then?" He said smirking slightly.

"In a way, you deserve that much for doing what you have done for my son and I." She said nodding. Harry inclined his head.

"There really are no other house rules, I eat when I like, I sleep when I like and I welcome you to do the same. If you need me and I am not down stairs then I suggest you tell the elf." He said before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the paperwork he'd intended to get signed earlier. "If your son is going to be my apprentice than I need you to sign this, I do things as cleanly and legally as I can it helps cover some of the not so legal things I do." He said smirking slightly. Madam Prince accepted the forms and looked them over slowly her eyes reading with the same shrewd attention that she paid everything else. Eventually her gaze flickered up and landed on him.

"You won't take him away from me will you?" She all but whispered. Harry shook his head.

"That is not my intent; I wrote that because I had suspicions about your son's family life, however the problem has been dealt with. I only wanted to ensure that your late husband couldn't demand his son back." He said leaning against the doorframe. She nodded slowly.

"Take care of my son." She said at last before summoning a quill and signing her name. Harry nodded and accepted the documents slipping them back into his pocket.

"Now, unfortunately for you Severus I'm a bit of a traditionalist, you will wear the robes of an apprentice and I expect you to act with the understanding that what you do reflects me. That means keep that notorious temper in check." He said smirking as dark eyes flashed towards him defensively. "However what it also means is that I will be responsible for your wellbeing, which includes and is not limited to your time at Hogwarts." He said knowingly. Snape's face paled considerably and his hand reached for his chest.

"I don't want to go back there." He said softly. Harry frowned; he hadn't known that things were this bad.

"I will need to have a word with Dumbledore." He said softly.

"I became an apprentice so that I wouldn't have to go back!" Snape said his eyes wide and frantic. Harry stared at the boy across from him grimly.

"Malfoy is graduating this year, you think that with his protection gone Potter might actually kill you. But Severus, do not forget, Hogwarts is your home." Harry said knowingly. Snape's face froze and a look of longing crossed over it.

"You will protect me?" He whispered.

"Like no one has before." Harry said firmly. Snape nodded and looked down his expression twisted and angry.

"I have no choice." He said softly.

"Oh but you do, however, there comes a time in every child's life when the adult must make the decision for them." He said wryly.

"That makes absolutely no sense." Snape griped.

"To bad." Harry said smirking. "Now, I'll owl a tailor and have the two of you fitted for proper wizarding robes. Severus, there is a book on top of my kitchen table I want you to read it and memorize it. Tomorrow the real learning will begin." Harry said before turning sharply and slipping out of the room. It took him until he had already owled the tailor to notice something very important- it felt good to take care of someone again. He'd been alone for so long, without Lord Black or Hester around he'd secluded himself and mourned in absolute silence. Yet now, with this strange handsome man doing odd things he felt alive again and it made him think that he just might accept that next invitation.


	13. Chapter 13

**OOOOhhh intense chapter...heheee**

**Allons-y!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

**WARNINGS:**

**VIOLENCE**

**LANGUAGE**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP**

**QUESTIONABLE MORALS**

**Let me know if I missed anything.**

Chapter 13

Snape was awed by the green houses. Harry had taken him there directly after having him memorize the potions ingredients in the book he'd lent him. While Harry talked business with the chief Herbologist he sent Snape off with one of the Herbologists instructing both of them to begin a list of every variety of plant he owned on the massive property. Harry then arranged for Snape to have a room and left him a detailed note telling him that he would spend the next two weeks on that property learning about what grew there, what the purpose was and etcetera. Part of it was because Harry needed those to weeks to begin his other project which would include creating a protected habitat for some of the rare magical creatures that were dying off. He estimated that if he bred them in the protected habitat that he could monopolize the ingredients industry within the next ten years. So Harry left Snape with at least four crates of books on every plant that could and was used for potions ingredients.

This also gave Madam Prince to get back on her feet. She contacted her family, told them the news of her husband's death and humbled herself enough to ask for forgiveness. She told Harry that the one thing that had hurt the worst when she realized that her fairytale romance with a forbidden muggle was a farce was the fact that Severus had been thrown from the inheritance. She admitted that she'd been selfish and willful and that her father had disinherited her in order to protect the Prince money from being wasted by Tobias Snape. Harry did what he could for her but he wanted her to become independent so that she never fell into the same trap again, so he handed her a stack of books as well and told her that if she wanted he could find her a place in his new project. He wouldn't give it to her for free though, she would have to work for it and he made that abundantly clear.

So, with both Severus and his mother dutifully studying their subjects Harry put into motion the project that he'd been working on for the last ten years. It was hard work, but with the help of magic and the fact that most Care of Magical Creatures majors didn't have anywhere to go after graduating Harry had it up and running smoothly within the month.

He'd almost forgotten about the handsome man.

Almost.

#$% #$% #$%

The bell tinkled loudly in the shop and Harry glanced up from the books he had scattered around him.

"Not that I don't appreciate the charm and elegance of Madam Prince, but I have missed seeing your lovely face." The man said smirking slightly. Harry snorted.

"You got your orders on time what does it matter if Madam Prince gives you the finished result or I do?" He said leaning back with a smirk.

"How long do you intend to keep this up Mister Black?" The man said his eyes drooping slightly.

"My name isn't Mister Black." Harry said raising both eyebrows.

"And yet you were the one that received young Severus Snape." The man said with a smirk. "The parchment I wrote the letter on proved that it was you." He added with a smirk. Harry nodded.

"What, I'm too old for you now?" Harry asked curiously. The man eyed him before smirking.

"Not in the slightest, however the question is; _how_ are you doing it?" He demanded crossing his arms. So that was it huh? The guy could care less about him.

"I bathe in the blood of virgins." Harry said dryly.

"Black…" The man said warningly.

"Pull your wand on me and you will be out of my shop faster than you can cast." Harry warned evenly. "Look I don't know what is going on in that admittedly gorgeous head of yours but my name is Ronald Granger. Now I don't really like telling it but if it will make you go away then fine. I was orphaned, my parents were killed in a car crash a year after I was born, I should have died then but I didn't, because I have magic. After that I went to live with my aunt and uncle, who hated magic and hated me, I was beaten and starved and made to work like a slave until one day Mister Black happened upon me. Mister Black knew what I was, he told me that I was a wizard and that I was special." Harry said softly. "He brought me here and I've been here ever since." He said crossing his arms.

"You aren't lying." The man said with narrowed eyes. Harry nodded slowly. He wasn't lying, that was the closest story to Harry James Potters that he could get. He'd only _tweaked_ a few things.

"Funny." Harry said shaking his head. "I thought you were a good man for bringing Snape in, granted I know what those potions you ordered do and I know that you are at the very least a twisted individual who dwells on the pain of lesser people- but then again so do I." He said smiling slightly. "But I still thought you a good man for bringing Snape in, he needed a way out. Unfortunately I think now that you didn't really care about Snape, you wanted something for yourself, something that you saw and believed and craved only to realize here today that you couldn't have it because it doesn't exist here." Harry said grimly.

"And your point?" The man hissed his eyes narrowed in annoyance. Harry shook his head.

"I was going to say yes today." He said lightly. "I'll admit, I was flattered and you are a very handsome man, but I've been betrayed before, I've been used before and I've learned never to trust anyone. I'm going to get my masters degree, and then I'm going to travel the world and I will be glad if I never see you again." He said flicking his wand at the mess on his counter and swiping the stack up neatly. "I'll tell mister Black you called." Harry said before turning and slipping out of the shop.

"Can I help you sir?" Madam Prince said behind him. Harry cursed mentally, he was glad she wanted to help but she knew the kind of man this was and he had a temper-

"You filthy-! GAH!" Harry dropped his books on the stairs and made his way back to the front of the shop to where a very startled Madam Prince stood.

"He wanted to attack me." She said softly. Harry glanced out the window to see the man glaring furiously at his shop. Unfortunately nothing could get in to his shop if they didn't want to Lord Black had made certain of it.

"That man is dangerous, I want you to stay inside this place where it's safe from now on, if you need to go out take the elf with you and let me know before hand. I apologize Madam Prince I didn't mean for things to get as out of hand as they did. I doubt he'll target you but just to be safe you should keep yourself wary when ever you leave. The wards will protect you; they won't allow that man to come in again without my express permission." He said glaring darkly at the door. "If he comes again I will know and I'll come from wherever I am. I suppose its time to find myself a clever disguise." He said shaking his head.

"And Severus? Will he be safe?" She asked her eyes glittering. Harry frowned.

"Of course, besides he's in the Philippines on one of my properties. He's well out of reach though I'll warn him anyway." He said darkly before turning to the stairs. This could get rough.

########^

REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

**I am loving the reviews everyone! And to answer a few questions that I keep seeing- no Harry will not be sleeping with Abraxis, no there will be no Mpreg, yes Elizabeth is a bitch and I rushed her chapter on purpose because she's a bitch and doesn't deserve much attention:) and soon my impatient snakelings! Soon you will see Harry's little romance blossom. Don't forget to review! The more reviews the sooner I update!**

**Allons-y!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

**WARNINGS:**

**VIOLENCE**

**LANGUAGE**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP**

**QUESTIONABLE MORALS**

**Let me know if I missed anything.**

Chapter 14

Harry ran a clean business. Aside from the occasional dark brew which was always custom ordered he kept his business clean. The reason for this was in fact knocking at his door at that very moment. Harry sighed and drank his potion in a single gulp before watching himself age in the mirror. Fred and Georges modified aging potion, he'd never thought that he would find use for it. Now he was glad they'd given him the secret. He adjusted his robes and turned to the door now a handsome man in his mid forties.

"Oh come in come in! The door is unlocked." He said putting on an expression of mild surprise. The Auror knocking frowned and reached down to push open the door. Green, he hated Aurors that had no clue what they were doing. "Welcome gentlemen, is there anything I can help you with-" a paper was then pushed into his face.

"Sorry sir but we are under orders to search the place." The Auror said glancing at Harry.

"Very well, do as you like, however please be gentle hmmm? Some of my equipment upstairs is highly temperamental and shouldn't be tampered with by a novice." He said pulling the paper back as though to read the fine print. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt." He said kindly as he pulled the parchment away and smiled faintly.

"Heavens!" Came a cry from upstairs followed by a crash. Harry winced.

"Nothing to worry about Madam Prince, these men are simply doing their job!" He called up to her. "Poor woman she startles easily." He said shaking his head.

"Sir! I do not know who you are but these are my private belongings and I am a _Lady_!" Harry smirked inwardly, before turning to the man that was obviously put in charge of the raid.

"Do forgive her, she is a pure blooded lady, raised in the old ways I'm apprenticing her son." He said with a light smile. "Now, would you mind telling me why my shop is being searched?" He asked with a slight smile. The young man obviously didn't know what to say.

"Well sir, we apprehended someone who had with him a very dark potion, when detained he told us that he purchased it from here." The boy said. Harry was mildly surprised and it showed on his face. May I see the bottle?" He said curiously. The boy frowned at him in thought for a long moment.

"It's all clean up here sir!" some of the men said coming down the steps.

"Can you tell me what it is exactly that you sell here?" The boy said appearing apologetic. Harry blinked at him rapidly before smiling widely.

"I can do you one better young man, here, this is a copy of the catalogue. Oh and I do try to keep up with the ministry restrictions so if there _is_ anything in the catalogue that I might have missed as being restricted do note it down and I'll be sure to remove it." He said mildly before handing the boy the book. "Oh and I understand that you couldn't show me the vial or bottle it was silly of me to ask but…" He went around his counter and reached under it retrieving eight vials. "I could swear I sent a set of my signature vials to the ministry last year; however just in case I'll wrap these for you. Unfortunately my hand crafted collection can't be sent along, they don't really have any use anyway though, customers tend to buy these as gifts. But you're welcome to look through them if you're careful." He said moving towards the large display case where decorative vials sat.

"They're beautiful." The man said as Harry opened the glass doors with the small key.

"When I travel for potions ingredients I sometimes pick one up if it catches my eye, this one here is from Cambodia, the man who sold it to me is dead now, but his work is still here. I have several pieces that I keep personally of his work, one of which I commissioned from him just before he died. I was going to give it to Albus Dumbledore, he was my professor in school you see, however I find it hard to part with the last piece of my favored artist." He said smiling faintly. At the mention of Dumbledore the young man seemed genuinely apologetic. It didn't take long for the other aurors to leave after that.

"Did you really commission something for the headmaster?" Madam Prince said with a frown. Harry smiled faintly as they moved back up stairs.

"Yes in fact, I knew the moment that I took Severus on as my apprentice that I would need to speak to the headmaster, and if there is one thing I know about the old man it's that he has a tendency to meddle." He said smirking slightly.

"You know." Madam Prince said a slight smile on her lips. "I do quite prefer this version of you; you're a rather handsome man Mister Black." She said quietly. Harry glanced in the mirror and saw himself as the man he should be. It was odd, he didn't like it, age should progress naturally and this was not natural, something in his gut told him it wasn't yet time to age naturally.

"I am frozen in time Madam Black, I will remain in the body of a twenty year old for quite some time, it took me over twenty years to look twenty rather than fifteen. I'll not go into the details but I've learned to almost accept my fate. Now, if you don't mind waiting up here there is a man standing at the door to my shop and he very much wants to get inside." He said sighing softly.

#$% #$% #$% #$%

Harry stepped in front of the door and stared gravely at the man on the other side for several long moments before nodding and allowing the wards to let him in. Tall, elegant and nearly the same age physically as he was, the man was certainly his type. Unfortunately he had learned long ago not to simply rush into something; Elizabeth was an old hurt and one that had never entirely healed over.

"If you are looking for my shop keep I'm afraid he is gone, when he told me that you tried to attack Madam Prince I sent him to a friend of mine to complete his training." Harry said before stepping behind his counter and seating himself his hands on his lap where he could easily draw his gun. "Ronald was an exceptional worker, he made things much easier for a man like me who prefers the lab to working with people, I viewed him as a sort of son that I'd never had and I've had to give him up because of you." He said frowning grimly. "So, do tell me why you are here today, I'm afraid that due to the circumstances I should warn you now that I reserve the right to refuse you as a customer, I have bigger more important things to deal with. I don't need vengeful lovers' spats." He drawled resting his chin on his hand.

"Hadrian Black." The man said narrowing his eyes. Harry smiled thinly.

"Quite." He said easily.

"Do you know who I am?" The man said silkily. Harry frowned. He had noticed similarities before but that phrase, those words…it couldn't be.

"I'm afraid all I know you as is Anonymous." Harry said prodding. If this was who he suspected it was…the man must have caught something a flicker in his eyes because suddenly he was watching Harry with a different light in his eyes.

"You do not fear me?" He said curiously. Harry frowned.

"I've faced far worse people I can assure you." Harry said grimly. He had, and it had been terrible, he didn't want to go back to that life of being the hero, that wasn't his part to play anymore. He was far too jaded and tarnished by the evils of the world to be anyone's hero. The man stared at him with narrowed eyes for a long moment.

"Come to lunch with me." The man said suddenly. Harry quirked an eyebrow at that.

"I'm afraid you just aren't my type." He said with a calm smile.

"I wish to speak with you on neutral ground." The man said sneering slightly. Harry snorted.

"Ohoho! So it's only the young ones your after then hmmm? Of is it that _you_…fear _me_?" He offered tapping his fingers lightly across the surface of the counter. "But why would you fear me?" He asked cautiously.

"I fear no one." The man said sharply. "However I see a great deal of potential in you, the man who was destined for great things, yet you disappeared into this little shop and decided to live a quiet life- it doesn't fit." The man said his lips turned down. Harry nodded slowly.

"Ah, I see, why not choose to do enormous things when one has the potential- you must have been speaking to old Dippet then, he never could get over the apparent 'waste' I was making of my life. So tell me why do you think it is I chose this life?" He asked snapping his fingers for the elf as he seated himself comfortably. The fact that he had left his guest standing was not lost on either of them still he poured the man a cup of tea when it arrived, a token of peace- for now.

"That is what I would like to know." The man said accepting the cup.

"Do you remember the war?" Harry asked softly. "I was a product of the war, when I came into this world of magic and intrigue I was already a war hardened man trapped in the body of a child." He said reaching for his gun and setting it on the table between them. "I had nothing, I was nothing and I had never been anything, but I knew that I was different and that I had a chance to start over so that is what I did. I started over and for a while that was all I needed, but then by happenchance my father instead of deciding to destroy me as an abomination to the Black name kept me close. I had never known a father, nor a mother, yet he took me in and became the father I had always dreamed of. For the first time I had someone to make proud, and so I did everything in my power to make him proud." He paused and took a sip of tea. "But then before my father died he asked me to do one thing for him- to live and be happy." He said softly. "I cannot do that I'm afraid, I'm too bitter, too torn by the lies and mechanisms of those around me to ever be happy. But I am content." He said with a nod.

"So your ambition was burnt out?" The man said sneering. "You've given up?" He challenged. "You have led yourself to once again become _nothing_?" Harry felt his content feeling fall away like a ton of bricks. But had he? No he'd spent these years planning, growing his business hadn't he? But when he thought of this place that up until now had been his alone with its echoing silences…he shook his head.

"What does it matter to you?" He said wryly as he grabbed up his gun and slipped it back into its holster. "I am not a friend, I have little to offer, I'm just a pathetic old potions master to you."

"But you could be much more than that and I think you know it, I will not let you simply fade into the background I see that fire in your eyes, it hasn't died, not yet, it's simply waiting- waiting for something." He said with a smug smirk. "I will make you great." He said with a nod before reaching into his pocket and pulling something out. He tossed it onto the counter and crossed his arms.

"What's this then?" He said glancing down at it.

"You are undoubtedly a confusing person Hadrian Black, but you cannot fool me, there is no Ronald Granger, there is only you and the more I speak with you the more intrigued I become. Wear your true skin when you come to this party, show the world who you could have been, let go for just one night of that too cautious behavior you live by." He said turning to the door. "You are living for yourself now Black however that seems to be failing you doesn't it? Why not try living for someone who can make you great?" He said hesitating by the door. Harry stared at the invitation and felt his heart pound.

"Someone like you?" He rasped suddenly very aware that he was going to go to this party, and that he wouldn't have been able to stay away if he'd wanted to.

"Perhaps." The man said smirking slightly. Harry felt dizzy, slightly ill as he watched the man leave his shop and became very aware of a very important fact: he was truly tempted to join Lord Voldemort.

#$% #$% #

REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

**Right well, I'm off to watch a concert at CSUN, it will be a Harry Potter orchestral concert and I am in dire need of a night off so I'm skipping class and heading over with my friends tehe hope you enjoy this, and if anyone else is going to the concert give us a wave!**

**Allons-y!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

**WARNINGS:**

**VIOLENCE**

**LANGUAGE**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP**

**QUESTIONABLE MORALS**

**Let me know if I missed anything.**

Chapter 15

Harry smirked as Snape stood before him. The boy had changed, he was eating better, dressed better and upon Harry's insistence bathed frequently- but those were just the little things. The greater change was in the boy himself. Snape stood straighter, held his chin higher and carried his eyes levelly with a spark of intelligence and the light of determination. Sending him to open green places had been a good thing Harry decided, seeing his mother dressed in fine robes and climbing back to her own feet had been a catalyst for him. No one would defeat the determination in Snape now and Harry could admit to feeling proud of the snarky git. Harry stood from where he sat and motioned for Snape to follow him.

"What is this?" He said holding out a small jar. One by one he went trough every item in his extensive stores of plant based ingredients and drilled Snape. The boy had spent every waking moment of the last month on his property studying his green houses. His silent awe grew as Snape managed to list everything in his stores like a flora encyclopedia listing the potions each could be used in and the combinations they could be mixed with, what made them useless and nearly every other fact about each and every thing Harry pulled from his shelf. They worked through lunch and continued on until Snape's words were raspy and his eyes glazed.

Harry nodded slowly when he was satisfied.

"You will take this next week off." Harry said smiling a slight but true smile. "You've done exceedingly well, is there something you would like as a reward?" He asked raising his eyebrows. Snape's eyes flickered from triumph to relief and then to surprise.

"A reward?" He said his eyes wide.

"You deserve a reward Severus." Harry said. It still felt odd to use the man's given name but it would be even weirder if he didn't since he was the boy's private tutor. "It can be almost anything." Harry offered idly. "Almost." He said with a smirk. Snape stared at him in blatant shock. "I'll give you the week to think about it. Tonight you should spend some time relaxing, talking with your mother, I'm afraid I will be out late so the two of you have the entire shop to yourself. I will lock the shop down though." He said watching as Snape's gaze went sharp.

"Is something wrong?" He demanded. Harry frowned.

"I don't think so, the wards are just a precaution, I don't like to leave without having them running full force. If something does happen then you should know that this building was made as a fortress. I had enemies when I was younger and my father wanted to ensure that I would be safe. He made this building to withstand a war." He said smiling wryly in remembrance. "You and your mother will be safe here, if not you know where to go." He said before moving towards the door.

"Will _you_ be safe?" Snape asked hesitantly. Harry glanced back at him frowning slightly.

"Severus…" He said hesitantly. "I know that you are not a fool, and because of that I know that you understand exactly what this darkness is that's growing. There is a war coming, I may be involved in it, but I will ensure that you and your mother are looked after should something happen to me." He said settling a hand on the boy's shoulder hesitantly. When it wasn't thrown off he squeezed slightly.

"Don't die." Snape said before he could walk away. "Not because of me, not because _he_ brought me here, I was stupid, I just wanted to be free, don't die because I agreed to come." He said his fists clutched at his sides. Harry frowned. Merlin how was he supposed to deal with this? He frowned thoughtfully.

"Severus, if I die I don't want you to blame yourself, not ever hmmm? You made your choice but I make my own choices as well. I could have decided not to take you on as an apprentice, but I didn't. If I die it will be by my own choices." He said pulling back slightly. "Besides, you weren't the one that made the mistake, the dark lord was. The moment he placed you in my care you were no longer the lowest in his ranks, you were no longer just Lucius Malfoy's pet project. The moment I took you in you became protected from everything, even the dark lord." He said softly. Snape stared at him with wide eyes and trembling hands. "Go spend time with your mother, I need to get ready for tonight." He said patting Snape on the shoulder awkwardly before turning and making his way to his room.

#$% #$% #%

Harry stared up at the enormous building and his mind turned to another darker time. A time when MalfoyMansion had played unwilling host to Voldemort. Harry had been so full of anger back then, he'd become little more than a rabid dog casing after Draco in hopes of finding and killing Voldemort. What he found instead was another story, a tale of the Malfoy family struggling to keep it together while they watched Voldemort's steady descent into madness. After that night, after watching and unwittingly coming to understand the Malfoys Harry had found himself hating Draco even more. Draco had shown him that there were people on the other side of the war, people just like him who loved and lost and clung to their families unable to sleep at night for fear of losing them. Harry hadn't killed the dark lord that night, he'd barely made it away unscathed, but something had changed in him. After that he realized for himself what he had become. He was a murderer just like they were, he was no better than Lucius Malfoy who killed and tortured to keep those he loved safe.

And now….

Now Harry was standing on the opposite line and he knew it, he wasn't supposed to change history but the moment he'd become a part of this timeline history had been changed regardless. He was here and this was his life, his life as Hadrian Black, and if he could join Voldemort, if he could keep an eye on the man, then maybe the future could change as well. If it took him killing hundreds of people it was better than the future he had known in which he'd killed thousands. Yet despite that he knew it was more than that, the very thought of war was making his blood boil and pulse with excitement. He sighed softly.

Merlin what a mess.

He took a decisive step forward and out of the shadows he'd been hiding in striding up the walkway and to the front doors. Music burst through the air as he was guided to the lavishly decorated gala hall and he found himself momentarily blinded by the many dazzling men and women with their brightly colored clothing and glittering gems. It had been a very long time since he'd been to anything even remotely like this.

"This way sir." A man said almost immediately. Harry frowned but followed the server anyway ignoring the curious gazes and mutterings that surrounded him until he came upon a group that had his hand tingling for his wand. Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black, Narcissa Malfoy, the Lestranges and a few other future death eaters all proudly standing around the dark lord.

"Ah Hadrian." The dark lord said silkily his eyes wandering over Harry's formal wear.

"Impossible." Someone muttered. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Mister Black sends his regards." Harry said.

"You're his son!" Someone else said in relief. Harry felt slightly annoyed.

"Quite." He said calmly. "Don't be alarmed I'm told that I have an uncanny likeness to my father." He said smiling thinly. All true, just taken out of context. "And I do rather prefer the name Orion if you don't mind; Hadrian is my father's name." He said smoothly all the while unable to remove his gaze from the dark lord's. The man's lips tilted upwards in amusement.

"I was unaware that my cousin sired an heir." Bellatrix jumped in. Harry eyed her cautiously. There was a calculating glint in her eyes but they were clear, sane, she was just a girl like any other save the dark influence on her life.

"Yes well there are those that would have tried to hurt me to get to him, he wouldn't allow that." He said smoothly. Again, all truth, out of context. He was getting good at this. He turned his gaze back to the dark lord and smirked to see the man frowning. The dark lord's most boasted power was his ability to tell when someone was lying, Harry had now spouted several contradicting facts, yet they were all true- it must have been messing with the man's head a great deal.

"And now?" One of the Lestrange brothers said with narrowed eyes.

"Now I am quite capable of protecting myself." Harry said easily.

"And you didn't attend Hogwarts?" One of the others asked curiously.

"Now, now this isn't an interrogation." The dark lord said silkily.

"Yes, do forgive my manners, welcome to the Malfoy Estates." Lucius Malfoy said holding out his hand. Harry smiled thinly and shook the other boy's hand.

"A beautiful home." He said honestly. If a bit pretentious. He didn't say so though. Malfoy's eyes sharpened and turned towards the others.

"Why thank you." He said with some underlying tone, Harry wondered if Lucius was teased for the over decorating of the mansion.

"You should stop holding his hand Malfoy or people will start wondering if those rumors are true. Bella said slyly. Malfoy glanced down at their joined hands and dropped his hand immediately.

"I apologize." He said stiffly. Harry shrugged lazily.

"I highly doubt mister Black would mind even if the rumors were true." The dark lord said smirking wryly. Harry raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Oh my." Someone said giggling slightly.

"Oh now Mister Riddle, your only jealous that I haven't held _your_ hand yet." Harry said with a wink. He wasn't ashamed of who he was, not after this many years alive. Red eyes narrowed.

"How do you know that name?" The man hissed softly. Harry smiled thinly.

"I invented it I'm sure, after all very little of what you say to me makes sense; I suppose I started calling you 'the riddle man' in my head." He said mildly. "I couldn't keep calling you mister Anonymous forever you know especially after finally accepting one of your invitations. I can't date someone who's name I don't know can I?" He said smirking. He laughed inwardly though, it was all a lie that time and the dark lord knew it.

"Clever indeed." Malfoy said silkily. This time there was no hiding the hint of curiosity in the man's eyes. Harry decided that he was due quite a bit of payback and glanced at Malfoy giving him a slow lingering look a smile lingering on the corners of his lips.

"Ah, and Mister Riddle." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out the small silver case handing it over to the man. "The shop will be closed on Tuesday I'm afraid." He said smiling thinly.

"May I ask why?" The man said carefully placing the potion in his pocket.

"It's Severus' birthday, of course he doesn't know we're throwing a party quite yet so mums the word." He said placing his finger over his lips and winking. The dark lord blinked slowly.

"He's going to be furious." Lucius said with a smirk. "He hexed me the last time I tried to do that." He said smirking. "Do tell me I'm invited." He said his lips twitching.

"Of course. Only beautiful people at this party after all." He said with a wink.

"Ug spare me." Lestrange said rolling his eyes.

"Of course, I did say only _beautiful _people at this party." He said smirking. The dark lord let out a chuckle as the dark haired boy's face reddened. Harry smirked.

"I don't suppose I would be invited?" The dark lord said smirking. Harry gave him an appraising look.

"Dumbledore may be there." He said rubbing his chin idly. Red eyes narrowed.

"Why?" He said softly.

"Mister Black has a bone or two to pick with the old man, he's also thinking about joining the Hogwarts staff. Professor Foxtrot has been adamant that he won't have anyone else to replace him when he retires." Harry said casually. He knew he was snubbing the man; Dumbledore had rejected his request to become defense professor only weeks prior to this party.

"Ah, I see." The man said his lips pursed into a thin line.

"Don't worry though, I'm sure mister Black won't mind opening his floo to you every now and then, once you've reconciled your differences of course, he's still rather annoyed at you for the incident with Madam Prince." He said inclining his head. That's right Voldemort I'll give you free access to Hogwarts, but only if you bend your bloody neck so that I can see if I want to chop it off or not. "He does think you're a clever man, handsome too, but he's quite stubborn willed at times. He doesn't make friends easily. That's why I watch the shop most of the time." He said snatching a glass of wine from a tray as it passed him by. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial dashing a drop of potion into the glass and swirling it slightly.

"And what was that?" Lucius asked curiously as an excuse to lean closer.

"I don't mean to offend by it, but I've nearly been poisoned on six separate occasions, father created this, it nullifies any poison known to man." He said smirking slightly as he took a sip.

"Oh I do think he'll put you out of business Trixy." Lestrange said smirking.

"I didn't see that in the catalogue." The dark lord said thoughtfully.

"It isn't there, friends and family only, quite expensive to manufacture, even more expensive to buy." He said slipping the vial into his pocket. The dark lord's gaze sharpened.

"Are there many items on this 'friends and family only' list?" He inquired.

"Mmmm, that would be a friends and family only question." He said feinting apology. The man's lips tightened.

"Of course." He said thinly.

"I don't suppose…" Bella said her eyes narrowing.

"I amend my earlier statement, friends and immediate family, not the family that is in any way related to Arcturus Black." He said coldly his eyes darkening. Over the years the man had made himself an enemy of Harry.

"Ah I do recall a certain story about your father and one Elizabeth Crouch." The dark lord said silkily, probably to punish him for his earlier jibes.

"Elizabeth rendered Hadrian Black incapable of love." Harry said softly. "Arcturus Black rendered him incapable of trust; together they destroyed what little innocence he had left. Forgive me but my father and I share this, we trust no one from the Black family." He spoke calmly and his magic was in absolute control but in the tone he used there was a deep and dark well of anger, a vast pit that waited to consume. Collectively the others shifted away even without realizing it.

"How very _weak_ of you both." The dark lord said without regret. Harry smirked. Was the man trying to provoke him?

"Oh? What would you have us do, _love _again?" He said sneering at the word. Red eyes turned to him sharply.

"That anger and hatred is not worth clinging to, if you let it affect you then it is a weakness." The man said shortly. Harry snorted.

"Then what may I ask drives you mister Riddle?" He asked. Perhaps it wasn't the wisest thing to do but Riddle was touching a nerve.

"Is that what holds you back?" The dark said ignoring his words completely, in Harry's time the man's temper had been so easy to cause to react but here in this time he was calm, young and wise, not mad at all. Suddenly the man's hand reached out and Harry gasped as the front of his robe was suddenly torn. There was a sharp pain at the base of his neck before a metallic snapping sound and then…and then the dark lord was holding out the chain like a trophy his red eyes glued to the engagement ring hanging from them. Harry stared at them for a brief heart breaking moment and felt his fury rise. Harry's temper was hot, red, fast and brutal; his fury was slow, cold and far reaching. The effect was a slow rippling chill in the room a growing feeling of dread as his magic seeped from him.

"Dementors?" Someone muttered behind him. Harry didn't move, he didn't have to. He stared transfixed at the chain and suddenly it was flying back to him landing in his upraised hand with a stinging snap.

"You go too far dark lord." He whispered before calmly slipping the ring into his pocket and turning his back cold, calm relaxed.

He wanted nothing better than to kill someone at that moment.

To feel the tip of his gun burn into his thigh from the use it was getting.

When he was outside he took a slow steadying breath.

When had he turned into a monster?

Grimly he made his way, he had to go home to his little shop before Voldemort could figure out the real reason Harry had locked himself away.

#$% #$% #

REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

**This one is a bit short I have to admit, but the climax is approaching (in more ways then one ;) Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review!**

**Allons-y!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

**WARNINGS:**

**VIOLENCE**

**LANGUAGE**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP**

**QUESTIONABLE MORALS**

**Let me know if I missed anything.**

Chapter 16

"My birthday is on January the ninth." Severus said slowly his eyes both hurt and confused.

"Yes well..." Harry said with a shrug before directing the still pajama clad Snape away from the dining room where his mother was bustling about. "She wanted to make up for it; she missed your sixteenth birthday, that's a right of passage for most young men." Harry said smiling thinly. "She told me that it was one of her greatest regrets-never having the money or the position to give you a proper birthday. You'll be seventeen in no time a young man ready to make his way in the world." Harry said patting Snape on the back. Dark eyes softened.

"Will there be…cake?" He asked scratching the side of his nose his face bright red.

"Oh yes, this is only the private party though, the real party starts later." Harry said with a smirk. Snape's face fell in shock.

"This is…_what_?" Snape said with wide stunned eyes. Harry smiled thinly.

"You heard me." Harry said with a wink. "You're pretty friend Lucius will be here for the private party and the muggle born what was her name something Evans?"

"Lily?" The boy said aghast. "Lily _hates _me!" He said in both pain and anxiety. Harry raised both eyebrows.

"I was told that the two of you were great friends." Harry said frowning, I'll get rid of her if you want- it's your party." He said with a shrug.

"Nononononononono…shit-Merlin-damn I have to get ready I have to shower…" And then he was off. Harry glanced at Madam Prince who paused to give him a mischievous smirk.

#$% #% #$% #%

Earlier that week….

Harry stood in front of the homey looking house and stared up at it wondering if he was prepared for it. A part of him told him that he had no choice, Severus needed his friend. Harry started up the path and rang the doorbell. His breath caught in his throat at first when his grandparents answered the door. In his time they were long dead, but they were here now gazing up at him with a queer sort of pleasant curiosity.

"Ah, Mrs and Mr Evens I presume?" He said curiously. The two glanced at each other and nodded. "Is your daughter Lily home?" He said ignoring the slight pang in his chest. The man frowned and looked him up and down causing Harry to frown. "Oh no I apologize I'm not a suitor or anything I'm actually here on behalf of a friend of mine." He said frowning slightly, well this was awkward.

"Of course of course young man come in come in!" The lady said ushering him inside. She reminded him slightly of Molly Weasley without all the hollering and yelling. Instead she rushed up the stairs to retrieve her daughter while Mister Evens sat across from him a deep frown on his face and his eyes narrowed. Harry felt slightly uncomfortable.

"Really sir I'm not here to court your daughter or anything." Harry said shifting slightly.

"Severus!" Lily cried out from above. Harry felt his heart stop at the sound of his mother's voice.

"Merlin this is going to be awkward." He muttered aloud as she came storming down the stairs the moment her feet touched the landing her eyes turned towards him and her face fell.

"He was caught in that gas explosion wasn't he?" She whispered her face pale and pinched. Harry found himself staring at the young girl before him, it was so hard to believe that this woman child caught between youth and womanhood was his mother.

"No." He said softly. "But his father was." He said with a nod. Her eyes widened.

"He-"

"No." Harry said again. "Severus is living with his mother and I at the moment." He said as she crossed the room and fell into the couch.

"I thought, I had thought that the last thing that we had ever said to each other were hateful words." She whispered her eyes wide with horror. Harry nodded.

"Miss Evans I'm going to say something and I would like you to hear me out till the end, can you do that for me?" He said softly. She nodded slowly her lips a thin line.

"Would you like some tea dear?" Harry had all but forgotten his grandparents in the room and his cheeks flushed faintly.

"Yes, thank you that would be lovely." He said politely.

"Tell me." Lily said as her mother moved away. Harry was now aware of her father sitting across from him at this point but he carried on anyway.

"If you know Severus which I'm sure that you do then you know that- well you know that he builds walls up around himself." Harry said his lips a thin line. She nodded slowly. "Unfortunately that leaves some of the rest of us in a state of confusion when he acts certain ways." He said wryly. "I'm here because I need to tell you what he won't and in all probability _can't_ tell you himself." Harry said nodding his head in thanks as Mrs. Evans appeared with a loaded tea tray.

"You want to tell me why he hates me?" Lily said her face twisting slightly into a sneer. "I'll tell you why, his name is Lucius Malfoy!" She stormed her temper flaring as she crossed her arms and dared him with her fiery gaze to deny it. Harry frowned and took a sip of his tea waiting a moment for her to calm. She was much like Ron in this way still very much a child and it was almost hard to watch.

"Severus was being beaten by his father." Harry said instead. "He was being beaten and he was watching his mother being beaten almost daily. He won't tell you this because he has an enormous amount of pride but _you_ Lily Evens were the only reason that he didn't go mad from it." He said. It was cold and hard but it was the truth and if she hadn't seen it yet she needed to see it now. "This last year Lucius Malfoy took him under his wing, he promised Severus a way out of that life, he provided Severus with protection from Potter and his little group of friends. Do you know what has been happening this last year between Severus and the three boys?" Harry asked idly. "Apparently James Potter is in love with you." He said pointedly. "And he didn't like that you and Severus were so close. The childish _pranks_ and bullying escalated, they became more and more like tormenting and pure violence. Severus went to Hogwarts to escape violence, this last year Hogwarts has become less of a home to him, he didn't even want to go back, I had to convince him to return this year." Harry said solemnly. Lily was pale faced her eyes wide and her bottom lip trembling.

"But Malfoy…" She said weakly.

"Lucius Malfoy is a bigoted pure blood." Harry said with a sneer. "But he was also Severus' way out, now with his father dead he and his mother can start over again. He's an apprentice for potions now you know." He said smiling slightly. "But he needs his best friend." He said tightly.

"The things he said-" Lily defended with tears in her eyes.

"Were horrible, awful things yes I am aware, but Lily they are also his greatest regret. And they were words, angry useless words that he shouted out because he didn't know what else to do, who else to turn to. Words that I'm sure if you looked back you would hear what they meant." Harry said grimly. Green eyes widened before dropping.

"Help me." Lily said clutching her skirt in her fists. "Those words they were saying 'help me' and I knew it, I always knew it but I couldn't do anything!" She said tears falling freely. "I knew something was wrong, I knew his father hit him but I couldn't stop it, and he wouldn't tell me, he would never just _tell_ me!" She said breaking down into tears. Mr. Evans who had been listening with a pale face and tormented eyes reached over and settled his hand on his daughter's back soothing her while her mother gathered her into her arms. Harry for his part watched the scene in awe.

"You are so lucky Lily Evans." He whispered. "So lucky to have parents that love you the way they do that take care of you the way they do." He said sadly. Wet green eyes looked up at him and he reached into his pocket pulling out two items. "Severus' sixteenth birthday…he's never had a real party before and it isn't technically his birthday but his mother wanted to throw him a proper party and I agreed that he should have one. The private party is at noon, only a few people will be there- Lucius Malfoy, who yes he is a jerk but he did follow through with his promise to get Severus out of that place and he is despite it all a good friend to Severus. And I, and his mother, just us, the people Severus loves and respects. Later of course there will be a bigger grander event; a ball of sorts that I doubt Severus will ever forgive me for." He said smiling wryly. "But I should like to cordially invite you, because Severus misses you and well, it's his birthday, you can't be mad at someone on their birthday now can you?" He said with a wink. Lily smiled slightly as he stood and enlarged the box before handing it to her. "The invitation is a portkey; it will take you where you need to be exactly five minutes before hand." He said as she opened the box.

"Oh my stars would you look at that! Oh Lily it's beautiful!" Mrs. Evans said pulling the pale pink dress from the box. Harry had taken his time picking that dress out, only the finest material for the mother that had sacrificed herself for him. He smiled faintly at her look of disbelief.

"Who are you?" She whispered faintly. Harry's smile faltered slightly.

"It doesn't matter." He said shaking his head. "Thank you for the tea and for allowing me to speak with your daughter." He hesitated. "You have a very lovely family." He said softly.

"Oh surely you don't mean to leave so soon!" Mrs. Evans said curiously. Harry shook his head.

"Perhaps some other time, I'm afraid I have a few party things to attend to." He said inclining his head as he made his way to the door.

"Thank you." Lily said just before he left. Green eyes were determined as he glanced at her and he nodded. She would do right by Severus now.

"Just let me know if he starts treating you badly again miss Lily Evans, I'll set him straight again." He said with a wink before stepping out of the cozy house and apparating away.

#$% #$% #$%

Harry smiled as he stepped into Snape's room. Dark eyes were tight with anxiety and thin lips were pursed so tightly he was afraid they might cramp. "Traditional robes suit you." Harry said with a nod. They were robes he'd picked up for Snape earlier that week they showed wealth and status without being ostentatious like Malfoy's would undoubtedly be.

"I'm scrawny, my nose is far to big for my face and my-"

"Oh shut it and take a compliment when it's given!" Harry said in annoyance. "Besides if you were really all that worried about your nose you could shrink it." He said thinking of Hermione and the hex that had made her teeth grow continually.

"I-I never thought of that…" Snape said frowning as he turned back to the mirror. Harry snorted as he watched the boy lift his wand to his nose.

"Perhaps you should let me do that." Harry said before Snape could utter the spell. Snape frowned but nodded a blush staining his cheeks. Harry crossed the room and frowned at how tall Snape had gotten, they were now eye to eye. With a flick of his wand he watched Snape's nose shrink slightly, and then a little bit more until it fit nicely on his face. "There, better." He said as Snape turned towards the mirror and examined himself with wide dark eyes.

"Potter will tease me mercilessly for having it done." He said with an angry frown.

"Potter is a berk." Harry said wryly. "If he even thinks about messing with you I'll give him enough detention to last out the month." Harry said idly wondering when Snape would catch on to what he'd just said.

"…detention…" Snape said blankly.

"Professor Foxtrot is retiring and Hadrian Black is taking a Sabbatical, Orion Black however has been tested and found to be more than capable of taking the post as Hogwarts newest Potions master." Harry said mildly.

"Orion Black?" Snape said wryly. Harry smirked.

"It was the only one I could think of at the moment but I like it alright, it's better than some of the names I've been called." He said mildly. Snape shrugged and went back to examining himself in the mirror.

"It will take some getting used to." Snape said after a moment. Harry smiled thinly before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box.

"I wanted your mother to give this to you, she was after all the one that worked so hard for it, but she insisted that I give it to you." He said holding out the box. "During the last few weeks she has been steadily reestablishing her relationship with her father." He said as Snape hesitantly accepted the box and opened it.

"This is…" Snape looked up at him pale and wide eyed.

"You have been reinstated as heir of the Prince family." Harry said smirking. "This means that if you are agreeable to it than I can take you to the ministry and have your name changed as well as your status recognized." He said watching as Severus took the ring and slipped it onto his finger.

"When?" Snape said wide eyed. Harry smirked.

"Well we have an hour until your party…" He said shrugging. Snape snatched his cloak off the hook.

"Now! Now!" He said before rushing out the door. Harry snorted and followed him pausing briefly in the kitchen his eyebrows raised as Snape bodily lifted his mother and spun her around making her laugh and scold him. He might not be able to right all the wrongs of the past, but this one he could fix. Before the world darkened completely. There would be joy and laughter. Her turned towards the window and imagined that he could see the gathering storm.

#$% #$% #

REVIEW!

(and yes I fixed Severus' nose the freedom of being a writer *smirks*)


	17. Chapter 17

**And things start to heat up, emotions are stirring and...is fate_ changing?_**

**Allons-y!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

**WARNINGS:**

**VIOLENCE**

**LANGUAGE**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP**

**QUESTIONABLE MORALS**

**Let me know if I missed anything.**

Chapter 17

Harry felt at ease as he watched Severus and his mother conversing happily. In a few moments the portkeys attached to the invitations would activate and Lily and Lucius would arrive. Harry knew already that he would have his hands full distracting Lucius enough so that Severus and Lily could spend some time together and in a way he was almost looking forward to it. Malfoy had proved to be every bit as intriguing as he'd found the man in his own time only, this time Harry wasn't ashamed to recognize that the man was dead sexy or at least he would be when he grew into his body a bit more. His was handsome now, but in a beautiful way rather than a masculine way, he still had a few years before Harry knew he would find the man hard to ignore. Harry frowned when the alarms went off inside his head. His smile fell and his expression turned grim. He had been anticipating this. He turned and slipped down stairs to the shop and stood in the doorway for a moment before opening it.

"Your wards still won't let me in." The man noted mildly. Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"I'd say go away I don't like you- but that probably wouldn't work would it?" Harry said to the dark lord. Red eyes turned to him and thin lips turned downwards.

"I came to apologize." The man said with a lift of his chin. Harry narrowed his eyes, Voldemort didn't apologize- at least not the Voldemort he knew. But then again- this man was far younger than the monster he'd fought before, and very different as well.

"Oh?" He said carefully. The dark lord visibly grit his teeth and looked away.

"Can I come in?" He asked seemingly annoyed. Harry nodded slowly. Harry had all but attacked the man's pride on several occasions and the frustrating thing was that the man was...enjoying the challenge.

"I suppose." He said stepping inside. The dark lord stepped past the threshold and closed the door behind him before turning to Harry and frowning.

"I don't find myself in this position very often." He said mildly.

"Of course, your pride wouldn't allow for it." Harry said crossing his arms.

"I'm not used to being denied." The man amended. Harry snorted.

"Just what do you want from me mister Riddle?" He asked curiously. The man watched him for a long moment.

"I could make you great; I could help you see your full potential. I felt your power, it's as dark as mine and enormous too, side by side we could do so much, change so much." He said silkily. Harry had to admit, the man could talk, but Harry knew better, he'd always known better.

"And when you say side by side I'm certain that you mean kneeling on the ground." He said dryly. "Unfortunately for you it takes much more than pretty words and promises to convince me to bow to anyone." He said softly.

"And what would it take?" The man said sounding slightly frustrated.

"Proof." Harry said softly after a moment. "Proof that you won't become a mad man, proof that you will come to understand where your limits lie and come to honor those limits. I have seen war mister Riddle, I have seen what it can do to great men, you may think that you can withstand it but are you entirely certain or is it simply your pride that makes you so sure that you won't come to destroy the very things you advocate?" He said solidly. In truth he knew he would already be lost to this war, he'd grown up in war, it was a part of him and his gun itched at his side more and more every day. "I could fight." Harry said softly. "I could kill." He said smirking. "Hundreds, thousands if I have to, but I won't, I wouldn't so much as touch my gun if I wasn't sure of the person I was killing for." He said darkly.

"And Dumbledore? Surely it isn't _he_ that you are willing to fight for?" The dark lord said softly. Harry snorted. Was Riddle...jealous?

"You act like a jealous lover." He teased wearily. "Dumbledore is everything light and good however he's forgotten what it means to be human, he's forgotten that the people who fight for him are willing to die for him, he does not honor their sacrifice he lessens them with false designs of love and courage. Of course I can admit to being in that place, standing over the grave of someone who fought by my side, wondering why on earth they died, why on earth they fought- if I choose to go to war it would not be for Dumbledore and his honorable reasons." He said shaking his head.

"Why then? What reason would you have?" The man said crossing his arms and listening intently. Harry turned his gaze away, stared out the window of his peaceful little shop and watched the people bustle by.

"There is no real reason for war not that I can see, there is just death. Those that sit atop of the dead know this, they wear their blood soaked crown and stare at each other from across the battlefield but in the wake of the war there are only a few who stand. Those few must look to see where the victory will lead them. I don't need glory or courage or fame, I don't need love or honor, such things would be wasted on the likes of me. I need proof that my joining you won't cause the extinction of the wizarding population, I need proof that by the end of it I won't have a madman sitting on a throne." He said turning his gaze back to the dark lord. "If you can give me that proof I may be willing to kneel beside you." He said with a slow nod. "Until then I'm afraid you'll have to stick to inviting me for coffee." He said smirking slightly. The dark lord's lips twitched despite himself and Harry inwardly cheered.

"Well then mister Black would you allow me to invite you to coffee?" He said inclining his head eyes slightly heated.

"Of course not, it's Severus' birthday today you know." He said smirking widely.

"I didn't quite mean today." The man said amused. Harry relaxed. He'd given the man much to think about he knew, but for now- well the man _was_ gorgeous.

"Well then, it might be a bit forward of me but would you like to come up to my apartments?" He said with a wink. "There's cake." He offered. The man snorted and followed after him. Harry felt the back of his neck prickle at having the man behind him but ignored the feeling.

"Hadrian Black you utter-!" Severus' furious voice said as he stepped into the room only to crack and die when the dark lord stepped through after him.

"Be careful Snape or I'll have you learning the different varieties of feces that can be used in potions for the next three weeks." Harry said snatching up a glass of wine. Snape was pale though all previous words forgotten as he bowed at the waist to the dark lord. "Here now none of that this is your party Severus and in this room _all_ of us are to be treated as equals." He said sending a warning glare at the dark lord who sneered at him in return.

"He makes me regret placing you in his care Severus." The man said darkly. Harry snorted and handed the man a glass of wine.

"My revenge for what you did at the party, play nice with the muggle born and refrain from threatening and or maiming my guests and I might forgive you." Harry said lightly. "Might being the key word here." He said pointedly.

"Muggle?" The man said in immediate disgust.

"Half blood?" Harry countered pointedly. Red eyes narrowed into slits and Harry wondered for a moment if he'd pushed to hard. "Just be nice, she's perhaps one of the most clever witches of her generation." He said smiling. "Or at least that's what Severus tells me." He said causing the boy to flush his eyes wide.

"Hadrian…" He said in warning.

"Apprentice…" Harry returned in the same tone. Snape dropped his gaze though his teeth were grit. "Let me teach you something Severus, a compliment only fails to impress if it is insincere."

"Wise man." Madam Prince said pointedly.

"Try it Severus, tell Lily that she looks positively radiant in that dress she's wearing- go on I know that's what you're thinking." He said directing him.

"I can not believe I'm watching this." The dark lord said dryly. Harry sneered at him.

"You're one to talk; this is one of your favorite tricks." He said lightly. "Severus." He directed again. Severus was bright red as he stood beside Lily and Harry smirked when he closed his eyes in a try for patience before turning to Lily who was pink cheeked and wide eyed.

"You look…lovely in that dress." Snape said wincing back when he finished as though waiting to be hit. Lily's cheeks grew pinker in color and she couldn't help the smile that grew on her lips.

"Just lovely?" She said quirking her eyebrow at him.

"Told you she was clever." Harry said to the dark lord.

"Beautiful." Severus said before he could help it. Harry snorted when he immediately covered his face in embarrassment.

"Alright mister Black that's quite enough." Madam Prince chided lightly. Harry snorted.

"Fine, fine, Severus you chat with Lily for a while, keep the compliments flowing. Lucius, Riddle a word?" He said setting his glass down as he crooked his finger at the two men in question. Both man twitched slightly before following him down the hall and to his private room. Magic, being the wonder that it was allowed him to have a rather large suit one of the things that Lord Black had installed without Harry's realizing it until it was too late.

"Black you are trying my patience." The dark lord said as he was invited to sit at the small round table. A tea set arrived and Harry smirked.

"Saw through that did you?" He said handing a cup to Lucius who was oddly quiet and observant.

"You weren't exactly subtle." He said with a sniff. Harry handed him his cup of tea and the larger hand captured his hand staring at the scar that lingered on the back.

"I must not tell lies." Harry offered.

"A blood quill did this." The dark lord said with a bit of morbid curiosity.

"Don't worry; the bitch who did it is dead." Harry said calmly before extracting his hand.

"You are an enigma mister Black." The dark lord said in silent annoyance. "You kill and talk of war but in the same breath you play matchmaker to my potential potions master and a mudblood." He said with a sneer.

"Oh do get over it." Harry said taking a sip of his tea.

"I could ignore it I suppose. For a price." The dark lord said smirking. Harry felt the gears in his mind grind to a startling halt. He wasn't supposed to change the future; he wasn't supposed to change the future…shite.

"And what would you have of me for the insurance of the mudblood's life?" Harry said casually.

"And here I was beginning to the think you were more of Dumbledore's man than I had initially believed." The man said with a glint in his eye. Harry snorted.

"She makes Severus happy, part of my duty as his master is to ensure his contentment; besides the happier he is the better the quality of his work, I honestly could care less about the quality of her blood as long as he works hard. And if it doesn't work out between them I will be able to use this as a learning experience for him, to teach him that he cannot allow his emotions to affect the quality of his work if he expects to be successful." Harry said idly. Bullshit all of it, he just wanted Lily Evans safe but the dark lord didn't need to know that. The man nodded accepting his reasoning as fact.

"Very well, I see your logic, let's negotiate." The dark lord said idly before setting down his cup and leaning back in his seat. "I will ignore Severus' mudblood and refrain from killing her, but in return you will give me access to your friends and family list." He said leaning back. Harry let out a low whistle.

"That's pretty steep for the safety of a single mudblood." He said wrinkling his nose for effect. "I was expecting you to demand that I accept your next offer for a date." He said winking.

"I'll earn that by my own merits thank you." The man said smirking slightly in amusement. Harry snorted.

"You would, unfortunately for you I was planning on keeping Lucius here tonight." He said purring. The dark lord's smirk fell away.

"What has he done to earn that?" The man said turning his glare on Lucius who was both intrigued and slightly tense.

"Nothing really, but he's absolutely sexy, or at least he will be in a few years I hope. But you see Lucius here, as charming and gorgeous as he is wouldn't be able to keep my interest, not the way you have." He said silkily. "For one thing he will be married soon so anything we do will be with the understanding that at any time the relations could be cut off. Besides I doubt he'd go up against you if he knew you were against it- please don't do that by the way I can't have you threatening every pretty thing that comes my way." He said with a sneer. The dark lord stared at him for a long moment before a slow smile curled across his lips and his eyelids drooped showing burning crimson.

"You make me work harder because you know that if you and I were together sexually I would keep you close and demand fidelity." He said silkily. Harry frowned weighing the pros and cons of saying what it really was but he figured that if anything he couldn't hurt.

"If you ever managed to convince me to be with you I would willingly give up sleeping with anyone else out of respect for you, it would have nothing to do with you asking it of me." He said calmly. "I don't choose lovers like you lightly Riddle, if you convince me, when you convince me, I will be loyal not to some dark lord, but to the man behind the dark lord. Surely by now you have noticed that I could give a damn about your little vendetta against the muggles?" He said silkily. The dark lord stared at him silently his eyes burning though with what Harry couldn't tell.

"I don't understand you mister Black, blast it all but I don't think that I will ever fully understand you." He said after some time. Harry inclined his head.

"I'm willing to wait." He said with a shrug. "Besides we were discussing Severus' muggle." He said refilling his tea cup. "I've thought of your request, I think it too steep for a simple girl, so, if you would allow I will modify it." He said inclining his head.

"Go on." The man said rubbing his ring idly as though by habit.

"I have some information that you might like; information about the headmaster and a certain project he is working on. Or I will tell you of three of the potions available on the friends and family only list and you may make a request of one of them." He said tempting the man as he stood and moved to his writing desk pulling out a quill some ink and legally binding parchment.

"The old man has been working on various uses for dragons blood everyone knows that." The dark lord said lightly. Harry smirked.

"Is he now?" He said leaning back in his seat. Crimson eyes narrowed.

"I thought you weren't close to the old man." He said softly. Harry snorted.

"I'm not I happened by this bit of information entirely by chance." He said with a shrug. In truth Harry was tempting fate, if Voldemort decided to ask about Dumbledore than Harry's first year would not be nearly as stress filled. If the dark lord chose knowledge and access to three of his potions than Harry could choose three that he was confident would satisfy the dark lord without ever knowing that they were in fact the lesser bargain.

"I'll take the information on Dumbledore." The dark lord said. Harry felt a slight shift like a cool breeze and nodded grimly as he leaned forward and began to write on the parchment in neat flawlessly binding words.

"Lucius I hope you don't mind standing in as a witness?" Harry said pulling his signet ring out and cutting his thumb dabbing a bit of his blood onto the ring before pressing it into the parchment.

"Of course not." The boy said straightening. Harry just knew that it made Malfoy feel important to be involved in this discussion; he was counting on it in fact. Malfoy's were always prone to preening their feathers and the better Lucius liked him the more he was likely to get from the man later if he needed something. He handed the parchment to the dark lord who read it over his lips quirking slightly.

"You should have been a lawyer." He said before signing his name and pulling his ring off to seal it. "This is air tight, the girl better never get any strange ideas in her head or I might be in trouble." He said doubting it completely.

"A muggle girl? She's clever I'll give you that but she doesn't strike me as the type to cause problems, more of the housewife type, perhaps a bit passive aggressive towards you in the future, but I assume that you can handle that." Harry said smirking slightly as the parchment was handed to Lucius. The dark lord snorted.

"House wife? Is that what you're hoping for? Merlin I hope Severus is prepared for your meddling." The man said rolling his eyes. Harry watched Lucius press his signet to the document and watched the paper flare as it was recognized as a legally binding agreement.

"Very good, now Lucius I've left the happy couple alone for long enough that things should have smoothed over by now." He said pointedly. Lucius inclined his head a small smirk on his lips as he stood. "Oh and Lucius?" Harry said as the boy began to walk away. "Play nice with the muggle and I will make it well worth your efforts later." Harry said heatedly. Grey eyes darkened and Harry could swear that Malfoy's breath hitched.

"I look forward to it." He said his voice dropping an octave.

"Leave Malfoy." The dark lord said having had quite enough. Harry smirked as Lucius moved swiftly out of his rooms. "You make me want to hurt my own men." Voldemort said with a sneer. Harry snorted.

"What's a little flirting with Malfoy when you know you could have me completely some day?" He said idly.

"You are serious about that?" The dark lord said silkily. Harry hummed and waved the tea set away.

"I don't do love, you know that, not after Elizabeth." He said his hand absently reaching to the chain around his neck. "But knowing what you undoubtedly know about my short relationship with Elizabeth you _should _know that I would be loyal to you so long as you don't break my trust. You see, you are quite the conundrum to me, you do things that utterly piss me off and yet I find myself wanting to see what you could become, what_ we_ could become. I see potential in you I won't lie, I see quite possibly a closer friendship than anything I've had in over twenty four years, but I also see a man that is quite capable of hurting me so deeply that the damage could never be repaired. Quite frankly because I refuse to lie to you I see that I _could_ give you everything you could possibly want or if my trust in you is betrayed I see that I would use every ounce of my untapped potential to utterly and completely destroy you." He said tapping his fingers idly along the arm of the chair. "This thing we have mister Riddle, it tempts and pulls and burns the both of us you can't lie and say that it doesn't."

"And if I deny that it does?" The man said quite suddenly and much to his own surprise judging by the look on his face. Harry felt his breath catch in his throat as he stood and crossed the distance between them.

"You can't ignore this." He said before leaning forward suddenly and meeting the man's lips. Passion sparked and burned as their magic crackled along their skin. The ache he felt in the pit of his stomach was more exhilarating than anything he'd ever shared with another person. Their lips weren't even moving yet when Harry pulled away they were both panting, both _burning_. They were a link that was never supposed to happen and yet they were and it was exhilarating, darker than the darkest of magic and more potent than anything he'd felt before. Harry was shocked by it, hadn't been expecting the intensity of it and was very nearly terrified by it. He stepped back and lifted his fingers to his lips unconsciously as he stumbled into his seat. The dark lord too seemed too stunned to move or even speak his red eyes wide and dark with want and need and passion. Harry knew that this could either hook the man or terrify him to the point of retreating, but then in their relationship be it hate or lust, when had the man ever been able to resist Harry?

"You haven't given me the information on Dumbledore." The man said choosing instead to retreat for the moment most certainly to analyze and plan later when he could think straight again. Harry had the same feeling, he was almost certain that his legs had turned to jelly at least and his head was slightly dizzy.

"He's creating something, with Nicholas Flamel, it's supposed to be a secret but I found out by accident." He said trying to keep both his voice and his breathing steady.

"What is it?" The dark lord said relaxing slightly. Slowly Harry felt himself return to a more normal state though his lips tingled pleasantly with every word he spoke and it was quite hard to ignore their proximity.

"The philosopher's stone." Harry said flickering his gaze up to meet red eyes. Red eyes widened and for a moment the dark lord simply stared before him in complete shock.

"This for the life of a mudblood?" He breathed. Harry snorted.

"A gamble actually, I wanted to see which way the wind was blowing." He said his lips quirking slightly. "You're a very lucky man Riddle, fate favors you." He said before standing and rolling the document up before sending it to his writing desk where it would be safe. "Now, I do believe I promised you cake." He said as though he hadn't just changed the fate of the world.

REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18

**Not so many reviews for the last chapter hmmm, did I lose some of you with the fate-timetravely-Harry/Tom thing? I know I surprised a few at least, at any rate here I am first thing in the morning putting up a post so give me love for it. It's already miserably hot and its only six thirty am here in California it's going to be one of those stifling hot days... yesterday was like that...at any rate on with the story! I hope you all enjoy, hang in there the romance is heating up! **

**Allons-y!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

**WARNINGS:**

**VIOLENCE**

**LANGUAGE**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP**

**QUESTIONABLE MORALS**

**Let me know if I missed anything.**

Chapter 18

Severus' eyes were sharp when Harry returned with the dark lord and Harry smiled slightly at how close the dark haired boy was standing to Lily. Lucius was on the opposite side of Severus eyes trained on Harry like a hawk.

"I hope you'll forgive me for stealing away your guests Severus." Harry said mildly before turning to Madam Prince who was watching him carefully her eyes darting to the dark lord before returning to him.

"It's time for cake and presents I believe." She said her lips twitching upwards as a large chocolate cake appeared with sixteen candles already lit. Severus' cheeks positively _burned_.

"Oh do go on!" Lily burst giving him a little push. Severus' expression melted a bit and his gaze darted towards Harry a light of hope and true joy in them before he turned to the cake, stared at it thoughtfully for a moment and blew out all sixteen candles. Harry noted the slight blush on Snape's cheeks as polite applause rang through the air and stepped forward as an elf appeared and began cutting the cake.

"Now Severus." Harry said smirking lightly. "I do believe that today should also count as your naming ceremony." He said smirking as the cake was handed out. The dark lord received a piece and his eyes widened darting up to Harry who simply winked. "And what proper naming ceremony would be held on the second floor of a potions shop?" He said handing Severus his slice of cake. Suddenly the world was spinning away from them and they were being tugged in every different direction before landing in an enormous brightly lit room filled to the brim with all of society, all of which who were applauding at their entrance.

"Using cake as a portkey…" the dark lord said in amusement before he and the others were ushered away from the center of the stage. Harry watched as Severus' eyes grew even wider to see the elderly man leaning heavily on his cane as he approached. Harry slipped back and stood with the others.

"Grandfather…?" Severus whispered softly as the man halted before him and smiled faintly before turning to the crowd of people who were listening expectantly.

"Tonight is a night of celebration." The man said his age wearied voice carrying across the room with the aid of spells. "Tonight I welcome my grandson Severus back into the folds of my family and tonight I, Lord of the Royal house of Prince introduce to you and recognize him as heir to the Royal house of Prince! I give to you Severus Tobias Prince!" He said proudly. There was an explosion of applause at this and Harry couldn't help the true smile that spread across his face as the music began and Severus stared around him in shock.

"Lily please save my apprentice, I do think I've broken him." Harry said nudging the girl forward. Severus nearly jumped three feet in the air as the fireworks exploded outside of the large hall and his face turned beet red as Lily suddenly snagged his hand and drew him towards the dance floor laughter and joy in her eyes. Harry watched them happily for several moments before noticing that he was being observed. "You know you really aught to give me a name that I can work with." Harry said idly.

"You're joking." The dark lord said distracted from whatever it was he'd been thinking about. "You know my true name but not the one society uses?" He said incredulously.

"I'm not omniscient you know." Harry said smirking.

"I go by the name Gaunt." He said mildly. Harry snorted.

"Just Gaunt?" he said in amusement.

"Lord Gaunt." He said lifting his chin.

"And no one has thought to ask you what your first name is?" He asked curiously.

"What need would they have for that? Being Lord of the Gaunt family is enough to satisfy the people that matter." The dark lord said with a lift of his chin. Harry hummed slightly.

"Well then I suppose I don't matter then." He said before turning and catching Lucius' arm. "Dance?" He offered before snagging him and pulling him to the dance floor.

"Black as amusing as this is I'd rather not be made a laughingstock." Malfoy said trying to tug away. Harry snorted and pushed Lucius gently causing him to cut directly into the path of one Narcissa Black. Harry chuckled at his shocked expression and then smirked to see who he'd cut the dance from.

"That was quite rude Mister Black." Dumbledore said as flamboyantly dressed as ever.

"Headmaster Dumbledore I simply had to save Lady Black's reputation, I don't know how you managed to end up dancing with her but she is family, you can't possibly expect me to allow such an atrocity." He said in mild amusement.

"Atrocity, I think I was dancing rather well." The headmaster said unaffected.

"I was talking about your robes." Harry said with a snort before handing the man a drink and guiding him off the dance floor.

"Fuchsia is a lovely color." The man said with a sniff. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"I have nothing against your robes or you really for that matter." He said idly.

"Ah I'm sensing something deeper than the color of my robes." The wizard said softly. Harry nodded.

"I know what happened with James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." Harry said simply as they moved towards the wall and out of the way of dancers.

"You seem to have become rather close with Severus; this party was your doing I'm sure." The headmaster said mildly.

"You will warn those three away from Severus headmaster." Harry said seriously.

"I will?" The man said his voice chiding.

"He asked you if he could stay in Hogwarts over the summer, you knew what was going on and you did nothing, tell me headmaster how many children have similar stories?" Harry asked curiously.

"I am his headmaster, it isn't my responsibility to involve myself in family conflicts" The man said mildly contrite but not truly.

"Keep those boys away from Severus or I will keep them away using my own methods." Harry said softly.

"You would hurt children?" The headmaster said raising his eyebrows. Harry snorted.

"Never, I have other ways." He said softly. The headmaster nodded.

"You know, I was wary about allowing you to join our staff, in fact if it weren't for the obvious attention you pay to a boy like Severus I wouldn't have allowed it at all. But you treat Severus as though he was your son and that tells me a great deal about you." Harry snorted.

"If you had any sense at all you wouldn't hire me, but you want to keep me in Hogwarts where you can watch me and I want to be in Hogwarts where I can watch over Severus. We have for now a peaceful accord." He said before grasping a glass of wine and sipping on it.

"This is Severus' last year however, does this mean that you plan to leave Hogwarts after he graduates?" The headmaster asked raising his eyebrows. Harry shrugged.

"I never intended to stay away from my shop permanently though if I find that I like teaching better then I might stay on for a while longer, I'll let you know with plenty of time to find a replacement if I do decide to-." His words cut off as the crowd parted suddenly and a familiar figure moved towards him. "Elizabeth." He said softly. She was older now, age had affected her greatly and obvious but she was still beautiful to Harry even strapped into the wheelchair as she was.

"Hadrian." She said her eyes so full of turmoil that Harry couldn't tell what she was feeling.

"You weren't invited." Harry said coldly. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"I'm the headmaster's plus one." She said smugly. Harry felt himself go cold.

"Oh dear, I think I should excuse myself." Dumbledore said lightly before turning and striding away. Harry's lips turned down into a frown and he took a deep breath.

"What the devil do you want?" He demanded.

"Hadrian you must understand-"

"Oh I understand." Harry said his magic beginning to cool the air around him. It wasn't long before those dancing nearby began to feel it and halted to watch though he was unaware of it. "I understand perfectly well." He all but seethed. "Your pathetic husband dragged the Crouch family into debt with his gambling."

"Hadrian please listen to me-I-"

"Listen to _what_ exactly?" He said silkily. His magic was pouring from him now and he couldn't find it in himself to give a damn that the whole hall was now privy to it. "You sold my heart to pay off your husband's debts and what did he do with the left over money that Arcturus gave you? He wasted it on whores." He said a dead chill in his voice. "I would have given you the world, you think that losing your legs was bad I could have made you fly, anything in the world that you could have possibly desired, it would have been yours. But you betrayed me for petty spending money." He said disgustedly.

"Hadrian I love you!" Elizabeth cried out shocking him to his very core. For a moment he was completely numb. "None of that was fake! I loved you!" She pleaded. Harry had to look away and when he did he caught red eyes. "My father forced me to marry that man, I didn't want to I never wanted to!" But Harry's mind had restarted already and his heart was cold as he turned back to her. He reached up to his neck and yanked the chain off holding it up so that she could see their rings twinkle in the light.

"You want something from me, I don't know what it is but I've had it with your games. It's time for you to live with the consequences of your actions." He said before dropping the chain where their engagement rings hung. It fell into her lap with a metallic sound. "You can sell them if its money your after, they're worthless to me now." He said softly before turning away. "Just a memory I wish I could forget." He said before walking away. The music started up again as he made his way to the side doors and stepped into the garden outside. His hands shook as he reached for his cigarettes and pulled one out lighting it before inhaling deeply.

She…loved him…

Suddenly that struck him as funny.

"Loved me…pft _me_…what a joke…" He chuckled quietly.

"Drink?" Lucius' soft offer brought him out of his musing and he stared at the young man silently for a long moment before reaching out and accepting the glass. He reached into his coat and pulled out the small vial dripping a drop into the drink before knocking the drink back in one long draw.

"What brings you out here Lucius?" He said leaning against the banister and taking another long drag of his cigarette.

"Lord Gaunt sent me." Lucius said mildly as though not surprised that he was being used. Harry frowned but nodded wondering what the man's game was this time.

"Did you join him by your own will Malfoy?" He asked feeling the unsettled emotions fall back into a numb lulling state.

"Yes." The boy said leaning against the wall. "I wanted to be able to protect Severus." He said unabashedly. Harry remembered the first time he'd seen the two together in his shop and wondered if there was more to them than he'd first assumed. He nodded slowly and smiled slightly.

"I had a friend once, my first and best friend in the world, we were dirt poor back then but we had each other's backs- for the most part anyway." He said tossing the butt of his cigarette over the banister and summoning another glass of liquor.

"What happened?" Malfoy said mildly. He would listen even if there was no point to it.

"I lost it." Harry said softly. "There were people attacking from all sides, kids, children just like me dying because there was no one to protect us- I just kept shooting…by the end of it there were only a few of us left and he wasn't one of us. His gun malfunctioned." He said reaching to his side and pulling out the gun Lord Black had bought him all those years ago.

"I've never seen a gun before." Malfoy mused. Harry smiled faintly.

"Come here." He said gesturing him closer. He cast a silencing charm on the gun and pulled Lucius in front of him setting his glass on the banister before reaching around and guiding Malfoy's hands around the hilt of the gun. "Loosen your elbows a bit." He said softly his hands curling around smaller more delicate fingers. "That's it; do you see that thing over there? Scurrying across the lawn?" He asked softly. Lucius nodded his heart pounding so hard that Harry could feel it. He guided the hands down aiming at the target and held it steady before pressing Malfoy's finger and feeling the shock of the bullet leaving rush through Malfoy's arms making him gasp in shock. Harry chuckled as he carefully pried the man's fingers away from the handle and slipped his gun away.

"Merlin…" Malfoy said softly. "Do you think we hit it?" He asked slowly. Harry snorted and shivered as a cool breeze brushed past him.

"Grazed it more likely, it was too small and too far away to hit with a gun like this." He said lifting his glass and drinking deeply. When Malfoy said nothing he glanced up and found the young man staring at him with that look on his face. Harry stepped closer and brushed a strand away from Lucius' face. "We won't be missed for a while yet." He whispered making the boy shudder. "I could take you right here, cast a few charms…" he muttered his lips grazing the smooth cheek.

"You'd better take me to bed Black I'm not some paid whore." Malfoy hissed his hands gripping the front of Harry's robes. Harry smirked faintly at that.

"Indeed you aren't I simply didn't know if you could hold out until the party is over." He whispered before pulling away slightly. Malfoy gripped the front of his robes and glared up at him.

"We would be missed, or at least you would, Severus could care less about this party, the only thing he wants is to make you proud. He needs you here and as far as you and I are concerned I have a great deal of trust in you that you'll keep your word and make this night well worth it." He said before leaning forward and crushing their lips together in a deep tempting kiss. Harry was nearly ready to sink into that kiss when Lucius pulled away. "Come find me when this party is over." Lucius said silkily before stepping away and slipping back into the ball room. Harry snorted and took a deep breath. Bloody Malfoys! He shook his head and knocked back the rest of his liquor before heading back inside; he supposed he had a Snape to follow.

#$% #$% #% #%

"James- James I really don't think this is a good idea." Remus whispered quietly but urgently.

"Awe quite your whining Moony we just wanna take a peek." Sirius said sharply as they crouched behind the small shrubbery.

"There's no way Sniv got a party." James said wrinkling his nose. "He's dirt poor, have you seen his robes? Oi Wormtail you _sure_ your dad's invitation said it was for him?" James said looking back at the pudgy nervous looking boy.

"P-Posative!" The boy said nodding sharply. "I didn't get to see it very well though, you know how dad is, but it said Severus Snape on it, and dad muttered something about the Prince family throwing a party for him." He said fidgeting slightly in his crouched down position. James scowled and the four friends traded looks before shrugging.

"It couldn't hurt to take a look." Sirius said shrugging. "I've heard all sorts of rumors about him this summer, something about an apprenticeship, one of my long lost relatives apparently took him in. Mum was in a snit about it." He said nodding.

"Right then that settles it, we're going in." James said pulling his invisibility cloak over his and Sirius' shoulders.

"Pft, count me out." Remus said shaking his head determinedly before pulling out a book. "I'll wait here for you, besides we won't all fit under the cloak. As it is one of you is going to have to transform." He pointed out. The boys looked at each other before looking at Peter who shook slightly.

"Me?" He squeaked.

"Well wormy the thing is I'm a big black dog and James here is an even bigger and more obvious stag whereas you are a rat. Do you see where I'm going with this?" Sirius said scratching the back of his head. Peter shifted nervously.

"Or you can do the sensible thing and stay here with me." Remus pointed out.

"Yeah, if you're a coward." James snorted pulling the cloak around himself and Sirius. Peter looked at the two and then at Remus who had already gone back to reading his book before making his decision and shifting into his small pudgy rat form.

"Good on you Pete." Sirius said before disappearing under the cloak. The three slipped out from behind the bushes and quickly made their way across the lawn.

_PFTWING!_

James and Sirius jumped when worm tail started squeaking loudly behind them.

"Blimy Peter let the whole world know we're here why don't you!" Sirius hissed turning back to their squirming friend. The sounds of foot falls reached their ears and James cursed before scooping the rat up and running as fast as he could back to the bushes.

"Quick Moony the portkey!" James hissed as shouts sounded behind them. Remus scrambled to his feet and pulled out the portkey holding it out for them.

"Mischief managed!" They hissed together before spinning away.

"Blimy!" Sirius said as they crashed to the ground on the lawn to the Potter home.

"What happened?" Remus snapped. "What did you idiots do?" He growled quietly.

"We didn't do anything honest!" James said wide eyed. "Wormtail just started going mad all of the sudden; no doubt the whole party could hear him squeaking!" He said shaking his head as he pulled the rat from his pocket.

"Could he have gotten injured?" Remus said frantically. "You know we can't transform back properly if we're in pain." He said as they all leaned forward squinting in the dark.

"I dunno, think we should force the change?" James said shrugging as he pulled out his wand.

"Probably!" Remus hissed pulling out his own wand. They pointed their wands at the small form and cast the spell forcing the transformation.

"JAMES HARALD POTTER!" Lady Potter hollered furiously her night gown wrapped around her as she strode down the lawn her husband following behind at a steady pace. James didn't see her though, none of them did. All they saw was Peter laying out on the grass gasping for air with a hole the size of a bowling ball in his chest. Lady Potter let out a scream that could be heard for miles around as Peter's eyes rolled into the back of his scull and his body gave one last wrenching twist before falling still.

Peter Pettigrew was dead.

! #%$!$%!#$

REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 19

**Much better on the reviews, I really enjoy feed back, and yes..._two_ chapters in one day I am spoiling you lot. Good luck to every one who has finals! Oh and just to let you know things are heating up now so if it offends your delicate ****sensibilities, do turn away? **

**Allons-y!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

**WARNINGS:**

**VIOLENCE**

**LANGUAGE**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP**

**QUESTIONABLE MORALS**

**Not for the eyes of the young!**

**Let me know if I missed anything.**

Chapter 19

Harry gasped as teeth sank into his pectoral muscle while the body above him continued to grind down on him making him groan. He reached down and gripped the silken hair dragging Lucius down for a deep heady kiss before rolling them over and beginning to work his way down the man's body nipping and licking and driving the younger man wild until he was certain Malfoy was on the brink of madness. Only then did he begin carefully preparing him. He had an urge, an urge he was certain he wouldn't be willing to die without- he wanted to hear Lucius Malfoy beg. And beg he did, Lucius held out for an admirable amount of time before finally giving in and begging Harry to fuck him. Harry gladly took him then sinking into the velvety heat and surrounding Malfoy still touching and caressing the body rough in some ways gentle in others the way he knew Malfoy would like it. The pace burned and ached and Lucius sobbed at the intensity of it but Harry wasn't about to let him go, he'd been waiting for this night, wanting it for a very long time. He had Lucius in his bed and at his mercy, he wasn't about to let him go.

And he didn't.

He was almost amazed at how long he'd been able to keep going.

By the end of it though Lucius was sprawled out across his bed utterly spent his face slack with sleep in the predawn light. Harry had had Lucius in every way he could possibly imagine in the span of one night, and Harry had an extensive imagination. Lubricants and other potions that he was currently testing helped a great deal with recovery time and he'd been smug to see Lucius' eyes widen when he realized that Harry had dosed him. He all but purred as he thought of the aristocrat falling to pieces under his touch. He hadn't let the man top; this Lucius wasn't quite what he wanted just yet; perhaps when he was older...He shivered slightly at the thought of the man he'd once battled. Merlin he'd been well and truly corrupted hadn't he? What would they think of Saint Potter now? Lucius twitched slightly and let out a slight pained groan distracting him from that train of thought. Harry smirked in satisfaction before tugging the young body up to his and sighing heavily his muscles burning from the exercise. He leaned his head back against the head board and let his eyes slid shut briefly.

He knew what was likely to be in the papers that morning. He had been too full of fury and pent up rage the night before, Elizabeth had made it impossible to stay calm. When Harry had offered to show Lucius how to use the gun he'd had no idea what would happen, but then he'd seen it, the faintest shimmer of magic that the invisibility cloak left behind.

Of _course _James would have wanted to spy on a party hosted for Severus; it had made perfect sense…

But then he saw the rat.

The rat that he'd tried so hard to forget. His decision was made for him before he could even recognize that he was pulling the trigger his temper worn too thin from seeing the woman he once… He had lied to Lucius when he told him they probably missed, his aim was sure even from the great distance. He sighed softly. He'd felt the breeze again, he had changed things again and a bad feeling had begun to grow in the pit of his stomach. Shaking his head idly Harry carefully shifted Lucius who grumbled in protest. With slow, precise motions he healed the many marks their passion had left leaving only the mark on his own neck to bother Riddle with if he decided to visit. Lucius slept soundly through it all and Harry snorted as he carefully lifted him and carried the limp body to the bathroom slipping him into the tub and methodically bathing both of them. By the time he'd wrapped Lucius into a towel and carried him into the bedroom the elf had changed the sheets for fresh ones and set out two sets of pajamas. Harry dressed Lucius and tucked him into bed before dressing himself and stretching slightly. He wouldn't be able to sleep and he knew it, too much had happened. Rubbing his still wet hair with a towel he made his way down to the kitchen and pulled out his notes from the previous day. With his habitats set up and Severus assigned to his next long task of memorization Harry had returned to his own private research and was glad to have found some leeway. Which was what he decided to do right there in the dining room, it was _his_ dining room after all, and he had an itch. He sank into his work and as he did his notes began to spread across the room as they were wont to do. Stacks on benches and chairs and tables and the like, a chart pinned up on the wall, books and scrolls on the counters and propped up against each other or lying open in growing stacks…he'd never been a neat worker.

A loud groaning sound distracted him from his notes nearly two hours later and he glanced up six quills twisted into his hair at various angles, pockets stuffed with scrolls and parchments and methods of measurement and a smear of ink on his cheek. He blinked at Madam Prince owlishly.

"Please, not again…" She groaned clutching her head. "Not today- Merlin I'm never drinking again…" She hissed viciously. Harry who had a bit of parchment clutched between his teeth tried and failed to grin at her.

"Elves?" Severus said with a mild groan of his own as he clutched his forehead.

"Nonononononononoooo, everything is exactly where it needs to be!" Harry said in panic letting the parchment fall from his mouth with a scowl as his things began to disappear.

"Mister Black you're a wonderful man and I absolutely adore you but if you don't get this mess out of my way and a hang over potion in my hand within the next five seconds I will kill you." Madam Prince drawled. Really, fancy wording for a woman with a hangover Harry decided as he reluctantly called for the elves and made for the cupboard where he had a stash of hangover potions. He snorted as he handed Madam Black and Severus their potions before moving to the kitchen. He had elves working for him but he had also made certain that there was at least a small working kitchen in his home for occasions like this when he liked to cook. Both Severus and his mother had their faces buried into their arms as he cooked some porridge and eggs yawning slightly and scratching at the mark on his collarbone and neck.

"You're a good man you are." Severus said as Harry set the dishes before them. The potion had probably already started working by now though it would take an hour for the full effect. Harry snorted slightly and ruffled the slightly greasy hair.

"I think I like the two of you hung over, you're a lot nicer." He teased before reaching up to scratch at his hair only to scowl when he met the feathered end of a quill. He moved to his end of the table and pulled said quill out along with a scroll from his pocket ignoring Madam Prince's scowl as he began to scribble away.

"They always did say that there's a thin line between genius and mad man." She observed with a slow nod. Severus snorted.

"There is no line he's all madness but he tends to vomit out genius from time to time." He said pointedly.

"Well he's a damn sexy genius even with feathers in his hair." Lucius said his voice low and rough as he leaned against the wall. Harry raked the robe clad form without shame before noting that Lucius' lean wasn't entirely casual. With a sigh he reached up and tucked the quill back into his hair.

"Oh you did not…" Severus said burying his face. "You buggered my friend." He said helplessly.

"Severus! Language!" Madam Prince said her cheeks pink. Harry rolled his eyes and ignored Lucius' protest before lifting the slighter man and carrying him to a seat tugging the robe more securely across the tempting pale chest.

"There is a lady present Lucius." He scolded mildly.

"You did! You buggered him!" Severus accused dropping his hands. Harry snorted.

"Is there some sort of taboo I wasn't aware about?" He asked as he poured tea with a mild muscle relaxant and handed the glass to Lucius.

"Don't worry Sev he took very good care of me, he even gave me a bath." He said smugly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"You were aware of that?" He said amused.

"Vaguely, I couldn't really get myself to move though- is there a pain reliever in this?" He questioned after taking a sip. Severus groaned and buried his head in his hands.

"Yes, now stop antagonizing Severus." He said before pulling his wand out and running a mild medical scan over Lucius.

"Are you seriously scanning me?" Lucius said in mild amusement. "I won't die from having so many mind blowing orgasms that I don't think I'll be able to get it up for a month." He added wrinkling his nose when Harry lifted his wrist and checked his pulse. "I can assure you I'm perfectly fine, more than fine really I do think you're the best I've ever had." He said grinning slightly at Severus' horrified expression as he snatched his hand away.

"Lucius!" Harry said stunned and more than slightly smug and embarrassed. He gave a pointed look at Madam Prince who was gazing at Lucius skeptically.

"Was he really?" She said shocking Harry into a stupor. Severus whimpered and mock sobbed into his arms.

"I hate you all." He said. Harry flushed bright red.

"Merlin do you people ever do a normal morning?" Came an amused drawl. Harry cleared his throat and turned away from the amused dark lord who was leaning against the door frame completely unnoticed by all. Severus choked on his juice and Lucius stiffened in his seat.

"How long has he been standing there?" Madam Prince asked faintly. Harry frowned and vaguely remembered the wards warning him before he let the man in.

"It must have been earlier when I was working." He said with a shrug. "He didn't say anything when he came in so I forgot he was there.

"I cast a notice me not charm on myself." The dark lord said mildly. "You were supposed to forget I was here." He said before slipping into the remaining seat.

"Tea?" Harry offered unbothered by it all.

"I think I'll have whatever Lucius had, from what I heard it was the best." The man said silkily. Harry snorted slightly.

"I doubt it would work that way with us Lord Gaunt- I'd be having what Lucius had I presume." He said with a saucy wink.

"That and more." The dark lord said smoothly. "Unfortunately for Lucius he will not be sampling it again." He said darkly. Harry narrowed his gaze as the dark lord.

"Oh?" Harry said crossing his arms. Red eyes burned as they lit on the marks on the side of Harry's neck

"Last night was a test Hadrian, one last test to tell me which steps I should take." He said idly though there was a raging inferno in his eyes.

"And?" Harry said crossing his arms.

"I was the one that sent Lucius to you on the veranda Hadrian; do you really think I wasn't watching?" He said casually as he pulled out the newspaper and laid it across the table. "Lucius will not be sampling what you have to offer again because I don't think I could keep from killing him if he did." Harry glanced down at the picture of a nervously smiling Peter Pettigrew before slowly returning his gaze to burning red eyes.

"I can protect my lovers you know." Harry said softly, dangerously.

"You could try." The dark lord amended. "I'm having a little party with some friends of mine tonight, Lucius will be the only one that knows who you are and I don't even mind if you bring your little muggle trinkets with you." He said silkily. Harry felt his breath catch in his throat, his blood pumped harder and though he knew it should have been impossible after the night he'd just had he felt himself stir. "Consider this our first date." He said his voice more compelling than anything Harry had ever known.

"I don't do massacres." Harry said though his voice had gone rough. The dark lord quirked an eyebrow at him.

"There will be none of that, it would be pointless, no this is a sort of competition, a friendly duel." He said smirking. Harry caught the real meaning though; this was a duel to the death without restriction. It made his breath catch in his throat. The thought of a real duel, no greenies getting in the way, no easy target practice, but actual competition.

"There'd better be roses." He said with a smirk.

"And chocolate if you wish." The dark lord said holding out a small card.

"What does the winner get?" Harry asked accepting the card. The man smirked.

"The winner duels _me_." He said dark energy in his voice. Something all consuming shivered through Harry at the very thought of dueling this man. In his own time even as clouded by morals and a sense of duty as he was he could have admitted that the highlight of his life had become his rare duels with Voldemort.

"I have to be home in time for bed." Harry said feeling almost reluctant. It would be hard, impossibly hard to walk away from this man if they dueled, but he had to, things were going too fast as it was, he had to be cautious.

"Only if I get a good night kiss." The man said his tone scorching Harry's mind. Harry swallowed past the whimper that wanted to escape as he remembered the last brief kiss they'd shared.

"And you're sure I can't have Lucius any more?" He said swallowing past the lust pouring through his veins.

"Absolutely not." The man said his eyes narrowing as his hand gripped his wrist. "I want everything you said that you would give me Black and I do mean _everything_." He hissed. Harry nearly choked. Danger, lust, the temptation of a bloody battle, this was what he had become, what he'd fallen slave to and he knew it.

"And in return?" Harry dared whisper. He didn't care about hiding any more, he was too close to the edge of everything he wanted, he couldn't hide what was in his eyes.

"Trust me, utterly and completely. I will not betray that trust." The man urged.

"I won't be some mindless puppet that you get to torture when you have a bad day." Harry whispered.

"Of course not, you will stand above everyone else, a rank that cannot be touched because it is yours if you'll have it. You were right Hadrian, I cannot ignore this, and I will not and neither will you." The man said softly. Harry wondered when it was that they're faces had drifted closer or how it was he had become so completely sure that the dark lord was speaking the truth. But then he'd always known hadn't he? Others could fool him, but not Voldemort not with the link singing between them telling him what he needed to know.

"I'll go tonight, and I'll not sleep with another, but I don't know about the rest yet." He said softly. The dark lord relaxed minutely and nodded his head sharply.

"You will not touch another." He demanded. Harry felt himself soften.

"No." He said calmly.

"Lucius go home if you make any advances whatsoever towards Hadrian I will kill you is that understood?" The chair scraped back and Lucius bowed beside them though red eyes were still locked on his.

"Of course my lord. I wouldn't dream of it." He said softly.

"Oh I doubt that, you will dream of him for many, many nights to come, but you will never touch him or even gaze at him again." He said silkily before at last releasing Harry's wrist and letting him move back to his seat.

"My lord." Lucius said before turning and scurrying out of the room.

"Take some dreamless sleep and get some rest Hadrian you'll need your wits about you tonight." The dark lord said with a smirk before standing and slipping out of the room and then out of his home. Harry stared at the spot where the man had been seated and let out a sigh.

"Can I go?" Severus asked with wide eyes. "I want to watch." He said breaking the silence.

"I don't like the sound of it." Madam Prince said her lips pressed into a thin line though it was obvious she was leaving the decision to Harry.

"It might be a good opportunity actually." Harry said reluctantly. "Severus will need to begin training with weapons soon anyway what with the war coming." He said shaking his head.

"War?" Madam Prince said alarmed. Harry nodded.

"I won't hide it from you Madam, there is a war coming, and in this war the people that survive it will most certainly be the ones that know how to defend themselves and keep from making novice moves. I can teach Severus how to survive perhaps even climb rank but some things like this duel must be experienced and observed first so that he realizes the urgency of it."

"And you're sure that the dark lord will win this war?" She said with a lift of her chin. Harry sighed heavily and wiped his face with his hands.

"Madam, I say this not out of pride but because I simply know, with me on his side the dark lord will win this war, I am what tips the scale." He said tiredly.

"Certainly sounds like pride to me." She muttered. Harry snorted.

"I know but either way I will do everything in my power to prepare and protect Severus, you know that." He said standing. She smiled faintly.

"Yes I suppose I do know that." She said relaxing slightly. Harry nodded.

"I'm going to bed, be ready to leave at a quarter past six Severus." He instructed before heading back down the hall and to his bed.

It was a shame, he thought as he fell into bed and closed his eyes; the pillow still smelled of Lucius.

#$% #$% #$% #$%

REVIEW!


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay just to clear up some confusion, their was an option when I first loaded this story for there to be more than one pairing so I put up Lucius and Harry and then Voldemort and Harry but for some reason it only took the Lucius/Hadrian pairing. Just to clarify this is a Voldemort/Hadrian fic, I apologize for the confusion there aaaand let me see...another question BlueV I couldn't PM you so I'll answer here, Harry has seen war, he lost his innocence a long time ago and with it his morals. Keep in mind that he has had to kill people as young as himself and has been responsible for the deaths of some of his closest friends. Somewhere along the line fighting for what was 'good' and 'right' became pointless and he was simply fighting to fight. Upon returning to the past he spent several years with very little violence in his life. After having lived through a war a part of him is tainted and craves the taste of a battle, it's often hard for soldiers to return to civilian life after living through war. Hadrian has understood since the day that he watched Ron die that he couldn't win the war using jinxes and levitation, he had to fight fire with fire and occasionally used dark magic. Now he is in a world where there are no expectations for him, no one telling him how he should live or how he is supposed to view the world, I get the sense that this Hadrian wouldn't care even if someone _did_ try to tell him how to live. He's also finding himself _very_ attracted to a certain dark lord which almost defeats any arguments he might have had though even they would be weak. Frankly he doesn't care any more if he is light or dark, he's fought his war and this is the time that is _his_to live. I hope that explained things a bit better for you let me know if it didn't :)**

**And now for a shorter note from me- thank you for the reviews, I'm really flattered! Now before I post this next chapter just wanted to let you know that I probably won't be posting until Friday I have to work late all week this week and the chapter I'm about to post is pretty darn large...for those of you who are action junkies I apologize if the fight scenes are a bit short, I found it a bit hard to say 'Hadrian beat up a shit load of people and everyone was impressed...again, and again, and again.' I did the best I could though to make you the readers see that Harry was just so good that he defeated them with very little trouble...at any rate, before I give away any more...Enjoy!**

**Allons-y!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

**WARNINGS:**

**VIOLENCE**

**LANGUAGE**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP**

**QUESTIONABLE MORALS**

**Not for the eyes of the young!**

**Let me know if I missed anything.**

Chapter 20

"I hope you don't mind, I brought Severus to chaperone." Harry said aloud as they arrived in the atrium of some grand home.

"I still can't believe what you're wearing." Severus said when there was no apparent answer. Harry snorted.

"I'll have you know that this outfit is used by some of the Queen's most highly trained guards." Harry said lightly. True the material was black and rather form fitting which looked wonderful on his pale skin, but Harry would never admit that it was intentional. His hair which had grown long over the years was tamed and pulled back into a high tight ponytail spelled inky black.

"You're making that up." Severus accused.

"Oi watch the cheek Snape." Harry said distractedly

"It's _Prince_ now." Severus drawled. Harry snorted.

"Are you still sore that I slept with your friend?" He teased.

"Of all the-" Harry straightened as the far door opened and the dark lord strode in a look of annoyance on his face as some pudgy person sputtered on beside him careless of the dark lord's mood.

"Kill him." The dark lord said his voice strained. Harry quirked an eyebrow pulled out his gun and with a bang shot the man watching dispassionately as the man's face screwed up and he fell back dead.

"Why?" Harry asked as he slipped his gun away.

"That was Peter Pettigrew's father; it's your fault that he's been nattering on at me all day today." The dark lord accused before handing him something as he passed. "Put that on." He said before pausing briefly at the sight of Severus.

"Lovely mask." Harry said slipping it on. "Severus is here to chaperone." He added as the charms on the half mask made his facial features unrecognizable. The dark lord turned to him and Harry was glad to see some of the man's ire gone from his face.

"This is a private antechamber; I wanted to meet with you before the duels however it seems that I've been detained." The man said completely ignoring Severus though he tossed him a mask haphazardly.

"Is that your way of apologizing for being late on our first date?" Harry asked smirking faintly. Red eyes sharpened and the man's lips twitched.

"I suppose." The man said his hands behind his back as he leaned closer to speak directly to him. "Your chaperone is useless, if I wanted to I could have you right here right now and he would have no way of stopping me." He said silkily. Harry swallowed thickly before he could help himself and struggled to regain control of his body.

"Tease." Harry said when the man pulled away. Red eyes purposefully slide over the tight material with a possessive glint and Harry was suddenly being surrounded by the man's cloak.

"You're one to talk." The man murmured. The place where his hands settled radiated warmth and electricity and Harry found himself swallowing back a groan. "Come." The man said settling his arm at the small of Harry's back and directing him towards a door to their right ignoring the body sprawled out behind them. Harry's breath caught as they stepped through the door and into an enormous dueling hall. Immediately the other death eaters knelt as they stepped into the room but Harry could care less about that.

"Roses." He said smiling; the entire room was decorated with them, hundreds if not thousands of red roses along arches and walls filling the room with a poignant smell.

"Do you like?" The dark lord asked guiding him forward. Harry couldn't help but feel that there was more to this than he was understanding, the dark lord was serious about this; he wouldn't do something this obvious otherwise. The question was now; how serious was he and how long would it last?

"I adore." Harry said smiling a rare smile. The dark lord straightened if only the slightest bit and what little annoyance from the day that had been lingering was gone from him as he turned to address his death eaters.

"Tonight we celebrate one of the most ancient and revered of traditions. Over the years the ministry has sought to place restrictions and to maim our natural strength for the sake of _fairness_ towards weaker wizards." He said with a sneer. "But make no mistake ladies and gentlemen; _this_ will not be a duel for the faint hearted. Tonight, following the traditions of old we duel unhindered and unfettered by rules, tonight we duel to the death!" He said his eyes burning. Harry felt his breath catch in his throat as the roar of cheers and applause rang through the hall. _This_ was the dark lord that had threatened to take over Great Britain. Harry had never truly understood how the madman he'd known in his own time could have had so much sway but now he knew, and he knew first hand.

"We will battle by rank, should you win your duel your name will be mentioned for promotion to a higher rank, should you be weak and unprepared- you will most certainly die." The man said with a smirk. "Now, my inner circle will assign you first pairings and healers are on hand, let the duels begin!" He said grandly. Harry nodded and turned to Severus.

"You will not join, not tonight, I want you to watch, I want you to pay attention and learn from what you see tonight, if at any time you feel threatened or that you need to leave you will alert me and use your portkey." He said seriously. Severus stared at him through the mask and nodded slowly.

"I'm afraid you'll have to start at the bottom Mister Black." The dark lord said smirking. Harry sneered slightly at the young idiots.

"You're kidding me right? Do you want anyone left in your lower rank?' He said wrinkling his nose. He hated fighting greenies.

"Then don't kill them, we have a mercy rule, it's shaming but most lower ranking death eaters call mercy frequently." Harry sighed.

"You better make this worth it." He said latching his gun to his side. The dark lord chuckled and moved to his throne.

Harry snatched the first green that rushed at him by the wrist and brought the kid down with a single move. One after the other he snatched them and dropped them voices calling out mercy as he moved.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah go home to mummy boys; you'll need a lot more training before any of you even think about joining a real fight." He said dropping the last one with a twist and a sickening crunch. This was a good warm up though, like the beginning of his many routine stretches.

"Very good." The dark lord said enigmatically. "You may join the second level of death eaters in a moment." He said as the greens were dragged off the floor. Harry nodded and moved back to where Severus was standing his eyes wide with surprise. Harry stretched his arms idly.

"It's been a very long time since I had any real fight, it's probably better that I start with some warm ups." He said to the dark lord.

"How long?" The dark lord questioned. Harry smiled thinly at the non too subtle prodding.

"Twenty four years." Harry said rolling his shoulders. "What is your favorite color?" Harry asked idly. The dark lord snorted.

"You amuse me to no end." He said shaking his head. "I like indigo." He said mildly.

"Hn." Harry said with a nod, interesting he'd never thought of that.

"It's time for the second round." The dark lord said smiling thinly. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"What's that look for?" He asked suspiciously.

"I get to watch your admittedly fabulous body contort in all different directions while you break my uppity men's pride." The man said without shame.

"Is that your way of saying that you think I'm sexy in these pants?" Harry asked as the others made their way to the floor.

"Quite." The dark lord said smirking. Harry raked his eyes over the man's form noting the gorgeous dueling garb. He met burning eyes and smirked knowingly before making his way to the floor. This group was slightly better than the one before it, but there was no drastic difference really. It took him less than ten minutes to make it through the group though by the end of it he was actually starting to feel a good burn in his legs and arms. The dark lord smirked at him as he approached the dais.

"You didn't even break a sweat." The dark lord said as though mildly disappointed. Harry smirked.

"It would take someone with far more experience to make me break a sweat; I have a great deal of stamina." He said idly. "This feels like warm up stretches." He said wrinkling his nose. Of course when compared to fighting for days on end without reprieve this was easy work.

"How old are you exactly?" The dark lord asked. Harry frowned, should he?

"Somewhere near sixty I think, I stopped counting when it got depressing." Harry said with a shrug. "How old are you?" He said with a smirk. The dark lord frowned.

"Somewhere near eighty, I stopped counting when it became depressing." He said smirking. Harry nodded easily.

"You're sexy for eighty." He said lightly. The man smirked and this time Harry was treated to burning eyes trailing down his form possessively.

"You're needed on the floor." The man said nodding towards the group of people that were readying themselves sending him hesitant looks. Harry rolled his neck.

"Fine." He said turning and making his way to the crowd. This duel was much better, there was an enormous gap in the sophistication of the moves and Harry actually found himself enjoying it, glad to see that at least the entire army of death eaters were useless, these men were at leas junior level Auror training. They still didn't last very long though. Still twenty minutes was more than many lasted against him. He dropped the last one with a swift blow to the side of the head and slipped the blade away. He hadn't even pulled out his wand yet choosing instead to dodge the spells cast his way.

"Water?" The dark lord offered a pitcher of cool water beside him on the dais. Harry shook his head. Not yet, no he was still just getting started.

"Those men are on a way higher level." He commented idly.

"Not many make it past this level; there are only two more levels to go each vastly more experienced than the other." Harry nodded.

"I didn't see Lucius out there." He commented wryly earning him a dark look.

"He is in the last level, come this next month he will be in the inner circle." The man said softly. Harry smirked and leaned closer.

"You know the thought of Lucius and I together is beautiful, tell me, should I fight him or Bella?" He asked quietly. Red eyes narrowed in calculation.

"Lucius." He said though it sounded as though he hated to say it. Harry nodded. "And Bella." The man said after a second of thought.

"Then I get to fight you?" Harry breathed feeling his blood pulse at just the thought.

"If you win against my inner circle members." The man said smirking. Harry nodded a smirk curling across his lips.

"You're making me fight pretty hard to dance with you, I sense that there is a reason behind it all but I'm not quite sure if you're testing me or making a point." A dangerous thought flashed through his mind then and his expression hardened and became cruel. "Is someone _doubting_ my worth?" He said straightening and turning to the crowd of death eaters. Harry's hand twitched. He hated it when people doubted him, for so long he'd had to face a crowd of people who both relied on and doubted him that it had left a permanent mark in him.

"Some of my inner circle members might have made the misfortunate choice to question your value." The dark lord said knowingly adding fuel to the fire that was steadily growing in Harry.

"I was just going to play with them…poor idiots." Harry said silkily his hands going to his blades.

The dark lord was enraptured by the sudden darkness that clung to the normally cheerful man. It was a rare thing he had noticed to see Hadrian Black even remotely lose his composure to see that chill begin to spread darkening brilliant green eyes giving them a slight glow. Hadrian might not know it but while no one else could see who he was behind the mask the dark lord had charmed the masks so that he could see all of their faces. The man's expression was hard, like ice and the dark lord felt a tremor of excitement race through him as Hadrian stepped down and made his way to the center of the room where the others stood. He smirked slowly and leaned forward in his seat when he saw that Hadrian wasn't turning his blades around so that he could use just the hilt; there would be none of that here. There would be blood.

The duel started and the dark lord watched as Hadrian's movements which had been almost lazy before suddenly sharpened, the lithe body moved swiftly and effortlessly in a dance as he twisted and turned dropping opponents behind him one by one. Some of the dark lord's best and brightest were falling and he couldn't help but appreciate the growing smatters of blood that began to splash across Hadrian's pale skin. Hadrian didn't pull his wand; he didn't have to though he was that good. This battle was much slower then the last few and it was obvious that Hadrian was finally beginning to be impressed by his men. Still, they were no match for the light in Hadrian's eyes and quickly he defeated them stabbing the last one brutally in the gut and sliding his blade until the man cried mercy. Hadrian removed his blade and flicked it to the side before waving his hand over it and spelling it clean. The dark lord felt anticipation grow in him when those green eyes turned towards him and darkened in a very different way. There was so much about the man that he didn't know, yet the dark lord found himself unable to care. What he did know about the man told him that Hadrian Black wouldn't betray him; the man was in too deep now. He smiled slightly and leaned against his arm, more than anything there was a thirst in him to utterly own Hadrian, perhaps it was simply the knowledge that the very idea was impossible in its own way, but the dark lord had an undeniable urge to own the boy. And he would, tonight he decided.

"What do you make of me Riddle?" The man asked his voice low and radiating with dark power. "What do you see when you look at me and know that I am a monster?" He said green eyes sharp.

"I see beauty in its purest form." The dark lord flattered. The man had the audacity to scoff at that.

"You see something you want to lay claim to I can see it in your eyes." The man said silkily though not truly bothered by the fact. The dark lord couldn't help but wonder just what _would_ bother the man; he seemed so steady, immovable. Yet there were times when that calm snapped. It was always sudden like a Dementor swooping down without warning and surrounding the boy.

"Yes." He agreed. The man nodded slowly, not judging, not bothered but rather knowing as though he'd known long before the dark lord himself could fathom it. The figure swathed in tight dark clothing stepped up to him again, he'd done so several times now, casually as though those steps were merely steps and not meant to separate them, but then the dark lord had hardly noticed before. It was as though the boy belonged at his side- a place he'd never thought to fill. Surely there was no one that could be trusted to stand beside him on his throne?

But this man did, not to rule and not for any simple reason that he could fathom but he belonged there under him but beside him at the same time. It was a confusion he had previously found frustrating and angering yet somehow the odd man had rubbed off on him. Hadrian Black was intriguing and he was a challenge, there was nothing that the dark lord couldn't conquer and both of them knew this. But Hadrian would be cautious and the dark lord found that he could appreciate that, it only made the challenge more interesting, not many people had the audacity to challenge him.

"You're staring at me." Hadrain said taking a sip of water. The dark lord had been silent for a few moments simply watching him with critical eyes. Harry smirked. "Do I look that good in your cloak?" He asked tugging at it idly. "Though I'm afraid I might have gotten blood on it." He said frowning. The dark lord smirked.

"I'd rather you wear it than tempt my men, I'd rather not have to kill my own men in a fit of jealousy." He drawled. Harry quirked an eyebrow. He'd known that Voldemort was possessive, even in his own world the man had issued an order that Harry was only to be captured and not killed, everything, Harry's pain and suffering, his capture and torture and death were all to belong to the dark lord Voldemort. Harry found himself nearly bothered by the realization that he _wasn't_ bothered by the way the man treated him. He supposed that he was used to it by now the man had been a part of his life for so long that he was _used_ to his presence. Harry frowned slightly as he realized something he must have been ignored before, the reason he couldn't move on when he landed in this world- and it was a positively terrifying thought.

He _needed _the dark lord in his life.

He'd hated Voldemort for so long, blamed him for a war, for all the suffering he'd gone through, but as the man sat before him gazing at him with the same thoughtful gaze Harry knew he must have been wearing- he understood. The man was a part of him, without him he knew he would continue to feel a longing deep in his chest.

"You confusing, confusing man." Harry said smiling faintly. The dark lord quirked an eyebrow and Harry smirked. Words weren't necessary they were confusing to each other but it didn't change the attraction between them.

"Come closer." The dark lord whispered. Harry felt his breath hitch and leaned closer only to gasp as the front of his shirt was gripped and he was yanked down forcefully his knees crashing to the floor. "Much better." The man said silkily. Harry scowled at having been thrown off guard and his eyes narrowed. "You look like an angry kitten." The dark lord teased silkily. "Did you think you would get cream?" He said his eyes darkening. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Was it bothering you that much?" He said smirking. "You see bowing by force is one thing bowing willingly is completely different. You can force me to kneel here keep your hand on my head and force me down, or you could work and wait and see if I don't kneel by my own will." He said lifting his chin. The dark lord scowled his expression darkening. Harry smirked knowing what the man would say before he said it.

"I could bend and break you but even if you were lying at my feet at the edge of madness you wouldn't bow." He said frowning. "I hate your kind, you always cause trouble." He said releasing Harry roughly. Harry gracefully climbed to his feet.

"I've been thinking a great deal Riddle." Harry said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a flask and drinking deeply from it. Battle always made him thirsty, his cigarettes, his flask, and his guns; they were his habit, his only friends some times as he sat in the cold through the night. The constants in his life. "Last night Dumbledore stabbed me in the back." He said taking another long drink before storing his canteen. "He went too far inviting that-_thing_." Harry said his eyes darkening. "You will have access to Hogwarts at any time that you want so long as you do not harm students." He said tracing his bottom lip idly. "Children too often are drawn into wars that they have nothing to do with." He said shaking his head.

"Agreed, however if they resist…" The dark lord said his eyes glittering.

"I'm not a fool, I know he has pet students in Hogwarts, however what he won't anticipate is that I will too. If you would like I am willing to train those who you believe will be taking the mark." He offered. If he could keep at least one side from sending untrained children into battle Harry would use every free hour he had to train them.

"And in return?" The dark lord said his eyes flashing. Harry smirked.

"I want the old man's library." He said with a shrug.

"His books?" The dark lord said curiously.

"His only true friends." Harry said knowingly as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it idly. Red eyes lingered on the cigarette.

"Agreed." The man said with a nod. "I will ensure that those interested find you at Hogwarts." The dark lord said inclining his head. Harry nodded. "The duel will begin soon, Lucius as I said is nearly ready to move up in rank however if he is anything like his father then I know that he will become too proud too soon if he passes smoothly." He said a slight edge in his voice. Harry snorted, he'd been teasing the man earlier but he had a feeling he might have pushed too far. The dark lord's paranoia as making him wary of Lucius, Harry found that he didn't want any doubt between them.

"Riddle, come close." He said crooking his finger and pulling his cigarette from his lips. The man gazed at him suspiciously before leaning forward slowly.

"No one else can touch me now, only you." He said warmly a small genuine smile on his lips. "I'll kill them if they try." He added before dodging forward and pressing a chaste kiss to the man's cheek. Even that, innocent as it was caught both of them and made both heart beats surge. Harry pulled back sharply as the shock and brief fear at how easily he could have given in right then. He sighed in frustration but before he could retreat a strong hand wrapped around his wrist and held him still.

"How much longer am I going to have to wait for you to kneel Black?" The man said through his teeth. "I grow impatient." He warned his voice steel and velvet, dark and dangerous. Harry frowned though.

"The best things come to those who wait, am I worth the wait?" He said softly. This was something he needed to know, before diving into this, before becoming everything that he had once hated. It was one thing to despair and falter in the face of madness and sorrow, it was another to willingly choose to become that which he'd once believed so strongly against. The dark lord grit his teeth and his eyes glittered strangely. Harry was made very aware that this wasn't easy for the man, he'd never met anyone like Harry who both challenged and intrigued him, and he'd never wanted anything more than for Harry to kneel before him either. These were more than mere games they were playing now; they were the basis for a relationship that had every likelihood of destroying them both.

"Yesssss." The man said ending in a hiss before releasing Harry and sitting back trying to regain some composure, trying to create some distance from him from what they'd both admitted in their own way. Harry nodded.

"I won't make you wait long." He offered softly, sincerely before turning and making his way to the smaller group of men and women all of which were gazing at him glints in their eyes. Harry met Lucius' gaze last and the young man offered him a slight smirk and reserved eyes. Harry took a deep breath as the signal to start sounded through the hall. Harry went directly for Bella, he would go after Lucius, but not right away, he wanted to test the young woman who had been training under the dark lord. This was where he would get information about Voldemort's fighting style, Bella had not yet created her own style, she was like a poor mimic of what the Dark Lord fought like. Still she was good he would grant her that, not half as good as the woman he'd fought in his own time though. He found as they twisted and clashed, that he enjoyed fighting this Bella, she was sane, competent, and utterly deadly, the way she should have been if madness and Azkaban had not ruined her. She was also graceful and lithe, her motions practiced and clever, her eyes sharp and calm- but still she was no match for Harry. He was testing her really, it was the only reason she lasted as long as she did, however when she tried to hex his fingers off in a fit of temper he decided he'd had enough.

"ARRGGGAHH!" Harry broke both arms in one smooth motion twisting them behind her and watching for a moment as her sleeves became wet with blood from where the bone had pierced the flesh. He might have enjoyed fighting her.

CRACK!

But she still murdered his godfather.

She let out another scream as he shattered both knees.

"MERCY!" She cried out when Harry began to bring down his blade ready to gut her. It stilled hovering above her navel and she breathed deep breathes pain written clearly into her eyes. Damn.

"Medic!" Someone cried. Harry clenched his jaw and slid his blade back into its sheath before gently grasping her arm and healing it with a flick causing her to let out a short scream. He pulled her other arm forward and she was biting her lip wincing in preparation for the pain.

"Damn." He whispered before pulling out one of his special brews. "Open your mouth." He urged. Her lips trembled but she did as she was told and he dropped two drops onto her tongue. The effect was immediate, before he could slip the potion away she was gazing at her arm curiously wondering why it no longer hurt. Harry sighed and healed the other arm before quickly moving to the knees and chanting softly. He didn't trust the medic not to leave her crippled. "You remind me of Arcturus." He said darkly as he stood. "It would be best if you didn't get in my way in the future." He said before turning sharply. "Who's next?" He offered with a smirk. The others glanced at Bella and a majority of them shifted their gazes away.

"I am." Lucius said haughtily before striding forward. Harry almost snorted.

"In the mood I'm in?" Harry said smirking.

"I'm no stranger to pain." Lucius said proudly. Harry nodded slowly.

"Very well." He said shifting into a ready stance as the others picked up their fight around him. He was going to save Lucius for last, but he couldn't refuse the man when he'd been challenged so openly. So Harry smiled evilly. The Lucius Malfoy he'd known might have been someone he could respect, but he had his own debts against Harry, debts that this Lucius could pay.

And suddenly it began.

Lucius fought like he fucked, it was beautiful and fierce elegant and powerful, Harry felt a stirring inside him but a better part of him recognized that it was a mere shadow to what he could have with the dark lord. He played a bit dancing with Lucius smoothly and evenly until Lucius realized what he was doing.

"Come on damn it take me seriously!" Lucius growled in frustration. Harry narrowed his eyes. He had been planning to make this kind for Lucius.

"Very well." He said remembering the days of torture he'd faced at an older version of this man. Harry felt the spells fall from his lips, spells that had once hit him breaking his skin, making his blood boil, making his bones creak and ache until he screamed his teeth gnashing together…he was deaf to Lucius' screams as he held his wand over the blond and watched him writhe in agony twisting unnaturally. And then Harry let up releasing the spell and leaving the man twitching and silently weeping. Harry didn't like it, not one bit, he crossed the space between them and gently lifted Lucius cradling him the way he had that night. "Say mercy?" He whispered trailing his fingers through silken hair. Gray eyes sought his fiercely. "This isn't worth dying for Lucius." Harry urged. "Don't make me hurt you." He added. But Lucius wouldn't beg and Harry knew that he had no choice. He let Lucius down and stood again pointing his wand at the blond and casting another curse a different kind of curse. Lucius gasped and threw his head back his body arching in absolute pleasure.

Harry watched and waited. There was only so much pleasure that the body could take after all and this had always been his preferred way of interrogation. Lucius cried out and groaned lowly in his throat, his fingers raked the stone floor as he gasped and moaned piteously. Harry had made certain to glamour the front of Lucius' robes but to the few that knew what he sounded like when he was in the throws of an orgasm there was no mistaking these sounds for those of pain. Lucius was being forced into orgasm again and again and again. Harry pulled his wand away abruptly and flicked it again causing a ring to appear around the base of Lucius' cock. Grey eyes widened suddenly in realization and Lucius let out a whimper as Harry cast the spell again. Harry was impassive, he had to be, he made this man some nameless faceless person so that he could remain impassive. Harry turned his gaze to the dark lord who was watching him obsessively. That Harry _could_ look away was a testimony on its own to how far he was willing to take his loyalty.

And then Lucius began to beg.

It was beautiful, it always was, Lucius in the throws of passion begging for release begging Harry to fuck him-

"MERCY DAMN YOU!" Lucius roared. Harry released the spell and found that Lucius' finger nails had broken his fingers bleeding. Harry flicked his wand and the cock ring fell away causing Lucius' impending orgasm to rip from him in a soft shuddering gasp before he was released. Harry crossed the short distance between them and Lucius gazed up at him with blank exhausted eyes. Harry snorted and silently spelled the mess inside of Lucius' trousers away. Lucius was shaking his entire body trembling and twitching. Harry fished out a few potions and carefully fed them to Lucius before gently lifting him into his arms.

"I can't take care of you this time I'm afraid." Harry said nodding at the medics who came rushing over. Lucius sneered half heartedly at him before passing out completely. Harry snorted and passed the limp form to the medic who took him with wide fearful eyes before quickly carrying him away. Harry glanced around and smirked. "Anyone else?" He said quirking his eyebrow.

"Mercy!" The two remaining said backing away slightly. Harry snorted.

"Pathetic." He hissed before turning and making his way back to the throne.

"You're testing my will Black, I don't like to see you giving pleasure to others no matter that it was through a spell." He said his voice hard and cold.

"I made him beg for you." Harry said climbing the steps just to piss the man off.

"It isn't he that I want to hear begging." The man said his red eyes flashing. Harry felt his heart beat at that.

"You're welcome to try; it's been a very long time since I've fought someone of my own caliber." He said smiling slightly. The dark lord smiled a slow seductive smile and red eyes traced Harry's form slowly and appreciatively.

"I'll have you on the floor within moments." The man said happily. Harry felt his breath catch. No one had beaten him, after he'd gained his magical inheritance the only person that could keep up with him was the dark lord, others simply paled in comparison. It was part of the reason Harry sought him out most days he wanted a real duel a challenge worth his time.

"You'd better." Harry whispered before pulling out his canteen and drinking deeply.

"What is that?" The dark lord asked curiously.

"Never ending whiskey." Harry said holding out the canteen. The dark lord sneered at it. "It's _very _good quality I assure you." Harry said smirking. It was, he had it delivered by the crate load, it cost him a small fortune but it was worth having it on hand. The dark lord grasped the canteen and set it under his nose inhaling briefly before carefully lifting the lip of the canteen to his mouth and tasting it.

"That is good." He said his eyebrows rising. Harry snorted.

"One of my vices, good liquor." He said accepting the canteen before putting it away.

"And cheap cigarettes?" The dark lord said quirking his eyebrow. Harry smirked.

"Cigarettes are disposable, I used to have a nice pipe but well things happened and I broke three teeth biting through the stem." He said distantly. "Haven't gotten one since." He mused. The pipe had been a gift from Arthur Weasley, the man had been a sort of father figure in Harry's young life but after Ron, and Fred, Ginny, and the others, it was too hard for Arthur to be around him for very long. Harry had accepted it, even though it hurt like hell. When that pipe broke, a apart of Harry broke too, as if it was a sign of a final farewell.

"Oh dear I think you've rather angered Abraxis." The dark lord said drawing him from his thoughts. Harry turned slightly and followed the man's gaze only to meet furious grey eyes.

"Really you'd think I'd fucked his daughter instead of his son." Harry said in annoyance.

"If you could refrain from speaking of that particular incident I would be most grateful." The dark lord purred dangerously.

"But then I wouldn't get to see this jealous possessive side of you." Harry said amused.

"You're playing with fire Black." The dark lord warned.

"I like a good burn." Harry said with a wink. "Besides I've already sworn fidelity to you, I don't take vows lightly surely you know that." He said with a nod. The dark lord gazed at him for a long moment.

"You don't do you?" He said quietly almost to himself before sitting up and tracing his lower lip in thought. "The next duels will be with my inner circle, they are worlds above the others, men who have trained for this for a majority of their lives. These duels are of course far more formal, though the rules still apply, however I bid you please refrain from killing off my best men. Take them down a few notches, if anyone were to beat you it would be one of these men and women." He said calmly. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"You don't think I'll win." He said feeling annoyance and anger creep in. The dark lord was underestimating him, underestimating his worth. The dark lord smirked slowly.

"With Abraxis as angry as he is? I have to say I doubt you." He said.

_I doubt you._

Harry snarled before he could help it fury ringing in his ears his calm ruined by those simple words. How _dare_ he! After all that Harry had sacrificed! The madness he'd endured! Harry had killed young _boys_ because of this man! He'd painted the battlefield red! And now here he was forced to prove himself again!

"I'll take all of you on!" He roared furiously as he turned his magic leaking out around him no longer cold but fiery burning the air around him as he reached up and pulled the cloak from his shoulders yanking it off and tossing it to a now wide eyed dark lord. Harry was too blind to see it though, he was to angry his temper roused after being dampened for so long, the anger the hurt the fear the pain exploding fantastically inside of him. He paced as he reached the dueling platform, like an angry beast a caged animal that had been hurt and starved for too long. There was little left of the cold man he'd been for so long, just anger raw and pure and ferocious.

"My god he's like a demon." Someone whispered. Abraxis Malfoy snarled at the man and pushed him to the side tossing his silver blond hair proudly and staring down his nose at Harry.

"Come on boy, I'll take you on!" He said his dark eyes glittering with rage and the urge to fight. Abraxis was not so different from his son, only the wrinkles that had begun to show and the dark eyes made him so obviously different. Harry didn't care who he was though as long as it was a good fight. He climbed the dueling platform and stood in the proper form. "Wands and knives only mudblood." The man sneered at the sight of Harry's holster. Harry snorted and with a flick of his wrist the heavy belt bearing his holster fell to the ground with a deafening sound. Harry pulled his wand and cricked his neck.

"Gentlemen, in your positions!" A tall man with dark cropped hair and steely eyes said. Harry took his position and felt his magic itching to be used. "Bow." They bowed slightly but neither removed their gazes from the other. This was going to be good. Harry felt a surge of heat and excitement. "Four…three…two…one-" They were off before the man could say one. Harry let loose a string of complex curses and charms before dropping and spinning, rolling to the side before climbing back to his feet again as spells continued to fly his way halting only briefly when Malfoy' stopped to reinforce his shield. And then Harry was off again testing, teasing, prodding Mafloy his mind working a million miles a moment as he assessed his opponent. Mafloy was good, _really_ good. But Harry could easily out do him in magical prowess. He took the dueling platform in storm flickering here and there dodging and dancing landing a blow here and there. The impressive thing was that Malfoy managed to land his own blows. No one had managed to land a blow on him since his last battle with Voldemort, well except for Bella during that last year he still thought it had been a lucky shot. Malfoy pulled out his blade at last and Harry grinned widely in satisfaction before pulling his own blade.

"Do you see?" Someone whispered.

"Bloody hell if I can see, their little more than blurs now aren't they?"

"Lord Malfoy has won these duels six times in a row!"

"I heard even the dark lord respects his dueling skill."

"Hush now, look our lord is watching them."

Harry gasped as Lord Malfoy managed to land a kick to him winding him. Harry slid back still on his feet but made well aware of the cracked rib. He didn't have time to heal it-

And then Malfoy sneered at him. As if he had already won, as if he was better.

Oh hell no.

Harry did something that he rarely allowed himself to do, he went beyond the pain, he felt none of it as he stood calmly and coolly his angry chaotic magic shifting and changing into something colder and far, _far_ more dangerous. And then he really let loose.

Malfoy didn't stand a chance. Harry's barrage of spells was too powerful, too many and too complex to shield all at once. And then Harry was jumping using his magic to glide through the air and landing a kick to Lord Malfoy's wand arm breaking the arm and dislodging his wand. In the same fluid movement he struck with his blade cutting deeply into the man's calf bringing him to his knee. But Harry wasn't done no he was far from done.

"Don't _ever-_" He kicked again dislodging the man's shoulder. "-look-" He pulled his blade out of the man's calf and brought it down into his side. "-at me-" He kicked again sending the man soaring through the air and crashing, tumbling, falling to the other side of the platform nearly throwing him off. "-like that-" Harry said through clenched teeth as he brought down the heal of his boot onto the injured leg. "-again." He looked directly into grey eyes and pointed his wand. "_Crucio._" Malfoy's screams echoed through the hall as Harry held the spell steady. Dark magic was heady as it coursed through him whispering seductively in his ear, he could break this man's mind, he held that power in his hand-

He released the spell.

He was not that kind of man.

He was many, many horrible things.

But he was not that man.

Malfoy was shaking, trembling in fear and pain whispering 'mercy' again and again. Harry took a deep breath and let it out. He hadn't noticed the lights in the room dimming as the dark power poured through him but as he calmed himself the torches slowly grew back to life. He rolled his shoulders idly and turned away from Malfoy. He would not help the man; it would only add insult to injury. He strode towards the opposing end of the platform and lifted his holster tying it around his waist. With a flick of his wand his own injuries were easily healed. He knocked back a few potions, rolled his neck and waited until Malfoy had been taken from the platform.

"Next?" He said calmly.

"I'm afraid that I must cut in to this dance." The dark lord said silkily. Harry hadn't dared to look at the man, he knew what he would see, the lust would overwhelm them both. He had no choice now though. Red eyes caught his and the room drew in an audible breath as the dark lord climbed the steps to the platform and flicked his wrist tying his hair up behind him. Harry took a moment to rake his gaze appreciatively over the well fitted dueling robes. Harry found that if he could he would have purred in satisfaction. The dark lord wasn't underestimating him now, no there was a glimmer in those eyes a glimmer of respect that he couldn't quite hide. It made Harry's blood pulse loudly in his ears. He stretched his arms out above his head and then to his sides stretching lightly as though he was about to go on a good run. This was what he'd been waiting for, _this_ the only man that had ever been his match- he supposed it helped that this very same man was both gorgeous and sane now.

"Eager?" Harry purred. Red eyes flashed hungrily.

"Oh yes, I've been waiting to dance with you all evening my pet." He drawled. Harry snorted.

"Pet?" He said casually. In truth he liked the endearment, he supposed it might have been degrading, but the dark lord respected him and so Harry found that he couldn't care less. The dark lord smirked before drawing his own wand.

"Shall we dance, _pet_?" He said pointedly.

Harry shivered.

#$% #$% #$%

REVIEW!

Just as a reminder I won't be posting until Friday! Sorry for the delay but this one should keep you satisfied for a few days.

Mistress Slytherin

(PS, does anyone know any good dom/sub fics? I'm looking to read some but I'm having a bit o' trouble finding any, love you all!)


	21. Chapter 21

**Not much to say today I hope you all had a good week and thank you to all who made suggestions for Dom/sub stories I'll be looking them up right now. Enjoy!**

**Allons-y!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

**WARNINGS:**

**VIOLENCE**

**LANGUAGE**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP**

**QUESTIONABLE MORALS**

**Not for the eyes of the young!**

**Let me know if I missed anything.**

Chapter 21

Harry was amazed by how different Voldemort's dueling style was from the man he'd face before, almost as though they were completely different people. This man had grace and finesse; he had power and confidence to back it up. The moment the duel started Harry's heart stopped. He knew he was going to lose, they both did, they were simply dancing, just as the man had said. Harry was free to give the duel his all, everything that he'd held back for so long pouring from him spell after spell turn after spin after leap after jump and duck. His shoulder took a blow but he didn't notice, he was having _fun_. There was a charge between them an electrical current that zapped and burned them when they touched leaving the hair on the backs of their arms standing on end.

"Beautiful." The man murmured as Harry narrowly spun away from a cleverly hidden attack.

"Silent spells- oh you brute!" Harry panted his eyes a blaze with passion and fire. He felt _alive_. He hadn't felt this good for so long but it was burning and coursing through him like fine liquor. He managed to land a blow on the dark lord's arm before his own let out a vicious crack and splintered under the force of a silent blow. Harry spun away and backtracked long enough to heal his arm relying on his ability to dodge quickly and using a spell to create a temporary shield out of the destroyed bits of the platform. With his arm healed he rushed back into battle causing the dark lord to laugh delightedly at Harry's vicious attack. As they fought their spells began to grow darker and darker filling the room with a dark taint and the smell of roses increased and became nearly intoxicating. Harry gasped suddenly to realize that he was being cheated.

"Beautiful aren't they?" The dark lord said smirking slyly.

"I know every flora and fauna known to man kind Riddle." Harry said gazing around him as the dark veins began to creep across the walls. In his distraction the dark lord attacked. Harry didn't have a chance, he never did but especially now. The dark lord bodily crashed into him pinning him to the platform. The effect was immediate. Harry's eyes widened and he arched in absolute pleasure. The dark lord let out a low sound unable to hide his own reaction.

"Swear to me that you will be mine and only mine!" The dark lord growled. Harry felt himself choking. Those roses weren't human, but what were they? "Swear it!" The dark lord hissed. Harry arched and whimpered under the impressive will. Magic moved around and through them like a conduit, he couldn't think, couldn't breathe-

"I am yours!" Harry gasped with wide terrified eyes. What had he done? What had he just said? He could feel the bindings, the darkness rising and surrounding him.

"I will never betray you." The dark lord swore in return. Harry felt his heart stop at the honesty in those words in that vow, and he knew that whatever was happening was binding them to their vows. Harry felt the fight fall away from him, he relaxed completely under the mans' hold. Somehow he knew what was required of him now; as if magic its self was urging him on.

"I kneel willingly before you." Harry said softly. Harry gasped as the roses burst into flames all around the room causing death eaters to scramble away from the walls. The flames didn't scorch the walls though, instead they burned something inside of him burned and cajoled as he arched from the sensation of it.

"Mine." The dark lord hissed softly. Harry trembled where he lay.

"What have you done?" He breathed. He had never, _never _felt so trapped in his life. Red eyes turned and gazed at him lazily.

"You must have known that you were far too powerful to be simply left alone. I couldn't have you turning to Dumbledore either; I've merely smoothed the pathway for us." He said as though discussing the weather. Harry stared at the man in horror.

"You have already betrayed me." He whispered feeling nauseous. The dark lord frowned his gaze darkening suddenly as if only just noticing the state he was in. "What you just did, it was worse than rape." Harry whispered true tears gathering in his eyes. "Worse than any pain I've ever been dealt." He hadn't wept in a very long time, but he couldn't hide them now. He turned his head to the side. "May I leave now my lord?" He whispered. The dark lord climbed to his feet and drew Harry up with him hands firmly wrapped around Harry's wrists.

"No, no I expected anger!" The man said in confusion. "Why are you this way?" He said his hand coming up to cup Harry's cheek. Harry couldn't help but flinch. "_Do not fear me!_" The dark lord hissed. Harry was tempted, very tempted to hiss back at him, but he couldn't there would be no point to it. "_You are not broken, you cannot be, the spell ensured that you would be mine but why do you gaze at me so? Why? You are meant to love me! It is the only way! The bond is the only way to ensure that you love me only then- only then!_" The dark lord stepped back suddenly his eyes flickering in thought.

Only then…?

Harry wondered what that meant, but he was so tired so very exhausted.

"Go, rest I will meet with you in a few days." The dark lord said then this time in English. Harry swayed when the man released him and gasped when firm cool hands caught his shoulders. Severus was white his lips drawn into a thin bloodless line as he supported Harry's weight. Harry realized only then how much Severus had grown over the summer, but the thought was whisked away before it could settle.

"Hadrian?" Severus said softly sounding frightened. Harry leaned against him and pulled out his portkey. He turned and met red eyes as he whispered the activation word.

"Trust." Harry said before they were being tugged away leaving the dark lord behind.

#$% #$% #$ #$% #$%

"Severus…" Madam Prince glanced up at her son worriedly before her eyes darted towards the third room in their cozy apartment. "He hasn't left that room for a week." She said softly. Severus, who was pouring over a particular text he was assigned to read only nodded his lips turning downwards into a frown. "Severus?" She pleaded. He looked up at her and his gaze shifted becoming darker and sadder.

"The dark lord did something to him, I don't know what it was but…well you've seen him! He's like a ghost!" He said frustrated.

"Or like a machine, I poked my head in there earlier to tell him I'd be going out and he didn't even look up, his quarters are covered with books and parchment, I couldn't even step through the door way because there was a pile of scrolls right there waist high!" She shook her head and sipped her tea idly.

"He's a grown man mum; he can handle himself I suppose." Severus said with a helpless shrug.

"And where did you get to thinking like that?" His mother scowled. "No man no matter how _grown_ is without the need of a bull headed friend from time to time." She said standing. Severus felt his jaw drop.

"Mother…" He said hesitantly as she straightened her skirts. "Mother I know he has been kind to us but I've seen him duel he is a very, very powerful wizard, you can't simply-" His words followed her down the hallway and Severus slipped his eyes closed when he heard the door to Hadrian's room click open.

Hadrian didn't even notice she'd arrived; he was quite literally knee deep in parchment and books shuffling around the room with quills tucked up in his hair and dark circles under his eyes. His skin was pale and smudged with ink of every color.

"Right then, some organization first I suppose." Madam Prince said cutting through the silence of the room like a knife. She pulled out her wand and flicked it at the parchment watching as a handy spell made them stack slowly but surely along the walls. Dark green eyes flashed up in surprise and she was hurt to see how empty and hopeless they looked.

"What are you doing?" He said like a child cocking his head to the side.

"Helping you, you daft old fool." She said booking no argument. "Now how should I sort these?" She said with a proud lift of her chin.

Severus shook his head in amusement as he stood in the doorway. Hadrian had always had a weakness towards bossy women.

#$% #$% #$% #$

It was two days later that Severus was minding the shop when the door chimed open, Severus wouldn't have noticed at all, he was deep in a complex formula that Hadrian had assigned him- but the power rolling through the shop was unmistakable. Severus' head snapped up and he couldn't help the anger that showed in his eyes.

"My lord." He said softly.

"Where is he?" The dark lord demanded sweeping through the shop.

"Up stairs trying to figure out just what it is you've done to him." Severus said calmly his voice a drawl. Red eyes flickered to him and the dark lord narrowed his eyes.

"I don't appreciate your tone boy; remember just who it was that left you in Hadrian's care to begin with." He said dangerously. Severus nodded slowly.

"Forgive me my lord I simply can't help but resent you right now, Hadrian Black has done so much for my mother and I and he takes so little for himself, yet what little joy he might have had was stolen from him that night at the dueling arena. I fear that your actions may have broken him." Severus said honestly.

"Ridiculous he's stronger than that." The dark lord said with a wave of his hand. Severus snorted and shook his head sadly.

"Should I guide you to his room? I doubt he would come out of it." He said idly.

"What do you mean?" The dark lord snapped.

"Why, only that he hasn't left his room since the night we returned from the duel." Severus said silkily. "My lord." He added as an afterthought. The dark lord's eyes flared with anger before he turned sharply and strode up the stairs. Severus sighed and rubbed his forehead. Had he pushed too hard? He was simply so angry, and he didn't know where to turn, he wasn't used to seeing Hadrian like this. Hadrian was undefeatable, unbreakable and capable of the most wondrous things; it was hard to see now that Hadrian was also just a man like any other, yet bearing more hurt than any other.

#$% #$% #$%

Hadrian was cursing under his breath something that Madam Prince often found more amusing than offensive. The man worked without rest and it was only by her insistence that he ever ate anything at all. "A fool…a fool…" Hadrian whispered before bending over his desk and scribbling away. She rolled her eyes, how many times had she heard him say that? Glancing around the room she nearly winced. The piles of scrolls and parchment had been organized thanks to her but they still threatened to creep in on them and overwhelm them at any given moment. She'd spelled shelves onto the walls, all of which were full to the point that she'd at last given up and retrieved crates for the books that wouldn't fit-

The door to the room slammed open and she felt her pulse seize at the sight of the man standing in the doorway. Hadrian's gaze jerked up almost as though he'd been shocked from his work.

Harry met red eyes and felt anger and frustration curl in his belly. "My lord." He said with a sharp nod.

"What is this?" The man said staring around at the room before striding forward and snatching a quill from Harry's tangled hair. "What is _this_?" The man seethed.

"A quill my lord." Harry said simply. There was no warmth in his voice, there was _nothing _in his voice and that alone was enough to cause the dark lord to take a step back.

"You're furious with me." The man stated his eyes flickering left and right at the piles upon piles of books and scrolls and bits of parchments.

"If your intent was to leave me be for a week or two until I calmed down and accepted what you've done to me-" Hadrian sneered at the shocked look on the man's face. That was _exactly_ what he'd been planning. "-then I'm afraid you failed miserably." Harry said his voice once again a void. The dark lord took a step closer and Hadrian took a step back.

"If I tell you what I've done you'll only hate me more." The dark lord reasoned.

"Most likely, however I _will_ figure it out wither way even if I have to tear this world apart, and then I will _destroy_ whatever it is you've bound us with." He said cold simmering rage found just under the surface.

"You can't this bond is permanent." The dark lord said immediately.

"Then I will destroy myself." Harry hissed with passion his eyes ablaze. The dark lord was struck speechless.

"You wouldn't…" He said softly. Hadrian rounded on him and stood at his full height a striking figure despite the quills sticking out from his hair and the ink smudged along his cheek.

"Care to try me?" He challenged. "I had very little reason to continue in this world to begin with, but I still had my skills, my live my _freedom_. Yet here you come and take that away from me, I have _killed_ for that freedom. I have starved and bled and watched good men _die_ for my freedom for my _peace_! And _you_ come along and take it all away from me! For what? Another war! More men dieing more young boys forced to fight in a war that they have no place in, more cannon fodder! Bloody hell I let you blind me! I let you fill my head with thoughts of battle, let you kindle a darker deadlier side of me that should have remained silent and unmoved! I should have turned you away the very moment I recognized you for who you were-!" But the dark lord had apparently heard enough, seen enough. In an instant his taller broader form was slamming Harry against the bookcases along the wall and lips were claiming his sending molten lava through his veins.

"Do you feel this? How out of control this is?" The dark lord hissed against his mouth before shuddering and drawing him again into a longer deeper kiss. "I am the dark lord; do you think that I can afford such a weakness? Yet every time I saw you, heard your voice, heard your name whispered I was drawn to you to this!" He hissed. "I had to stop it Hadrian, if I hadn't then we both would have been destroyed by this!" Hadrian when lax in his arms as he devoured the younger sweeter mouth his hands steadying Hadrian as well as they could. Hadrian let out a broken sob unable to keep from pressing back against the man, unable to stop the lust and the need.

"What have you done to me?" Harry whispered brokenly.

"I have bound your soul to mine, I have made you mine, the only one who has claim to me- I have made you my consort." The dark lord purred his fingers tracing Harry's jaw slowly. Harry stared at the man with wide uncomprehending eyes.

Consort…

It wasn't possible.

The dark lord would never share his throne not with anyone!

_and the dark lord shall mark him as his equal…_

No…no that prophesy was void!

It couldn't be…

Yet even as Harry looked to the side where the dark lord's fingers were entwined with his he could see it, the inky tattoo of roses and thorns that wrapped around both of their wrists.

"You…" He was too shocked to say or do anything.

"A bit much for a first date I agree, but I couldn't let it continue, you are everything I can appreciate and respect in another, never in my life have I met someone that I am as drawn to as I am to you." The dark lord said relaxing his hold somewhat.

"What were those roses?" Harry breathed asking the only thing he could think to ask.

"I received the seed from a demon who owed me a favor; they would only have reacted if our souls were compatible." Harry felt a bit of hysterical laughter escape him.

"Compatible?" He repeated. Of course they were compatible; Harry had a bit of the man's soul inside of him! Harry closed his eyes and took deep soothing breaths. Jumping to another timeline hadn't even saved him from his fate.

"And it never occurred to you to simply _ask_ me to marry you? You know like every other normal relationship?" Harry said leaning his head forward and resting it against the man's chest. He was so tired of fighting this, of running from it only to be drawn back into it. Great, he was the dark lord's consort…he didn't know what the devil to do with that but it was over and done with and he was pretty sure there was no getting out of it.

"Would you have agreed?" The dark lord asked knowingly. Harry pursed his lips.

"I would have thought that you were mad." He agreed. "I think you're mad anyway though so nothing changed." He said through his teeth.

"But now you can't say no." The dark lord pointed out nuzzling his cheek. Harry tried, he really tried not to lean into the touch, but he couldn't help it, the man felt amazing pressed up against him, as though they were a puzzle that simply wouldn't be complete unless they were like this, touching burning.

"I want to hate you." Harry said softly though without conviction.

"But you can't, I know I am the same." The man said softly. Harry huffed and sighed but the soothing feeling of safety and warmth that the dark lord gave off was just too much. Nothing could happen to him while in this man's arms. That was the feeling he got, for the first time in his life he felt completely and utterly safe and secure.

"This feels weird." Harry said softly. He felt the man's lips curl where they were pressed against his neck.

"Allow me to take you to dinner?" He said quietly. Harry snorted.

"A bit late for that isn't it?" He said though he couldn't keep his own arms from reaching up and wrapping around the man.

"What If I said please?" The man said pulling away slightly his eyes glittering slightly. Harry frowned and tapped the man's shoulders in thought.

"Just dinner? No tricks?" Harry said through narrowed eyes.

"Just dinner, no tricks." The dark lord said smirking. Harry knew that he'd left for a lot of loopholes, but then their relationship would never be a normal one. He sighed softly and nodded.

"Fine." He said huffing a bit. The dark lord smirked and lifted Harry's chin pressing a kiss to his lips that he supposed was intended to be chaste except that nothing between them was ever chaste. The kiss deepened and heated before the dark lord pulled away his lower lip bloodied from Harry's attentions. "You should keep that, I do like leaving my mark." Harry said licking his own swollen lips. The dark lord licked the blood away with a smirk.

"How uncouth." He said quirking an eyebrow. "I will return at seven, formal attire my pet." He said before reluctantly pulling away. Harry let out a sigh and winced as he was released; the man had slammed him against those book shelves so hard that he was sure to have bruises.

"Pet." Harry scoffed. "You wish." He said tugging at his robes. The man hummed and gave him a lingering look before turning sharply and striding from the room. Harry stood in the wreckage feeling very much the way he always did when Voldemort inevitably walked away triumphant. "Blast that man." He said seething.

"Feeling better mister Black?" Harry had completely forgotten about Madam Prince, but she was giving him an all too familiar look, one that had frequented Snape's expression when the man looked at him.

"Oh bugger off!" Harry said snatching the quills from his hair in annoyance. Madam Prince' laughter followed him all the way to the bathroom as he tried and failed to stride away with his dignity intact.

#$% #$% #$%

REVIEW!

(PS, I'm still looking for good Dom/sub fics so if you have any suggestions please pass them on!)


	22. Chapter 22

**You guys are simply awesome...thanks to you I have a line up of stories to read of the Dom/sub variation...I just went to a club called Bar Sinister btw- my friend who's a switch took me, I highly suggest it if you're in the Hollywood area! I had a blast even if I had to leave a bit early, at any rate I'm off random thoughts I know but I promise you that there was some very good whiskey involved ;)**

**Allons-y!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

**WARNINGS:**

**VIOLENCE**

**LANGUAGE**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP**

**QUESTIONABLE MORALS**

**Not for the eyes of the young!**

**Let me know if I missed anything.**

Chapter 22

-Far Too Much to Drink…-

"So you mean to tell me that the bloke who came to my house is actually Hadrian Black?" Lily said sitting across from Severus her nose screwed up in thought. Severus found the expression adorable not that he'd ever admit it out loud. They were seated in the kitchen books sprawled out around them from where they'd been finishing up some last minute transfiguration homework.

"Yes, I don't know how he did it, but he said something about being frozen in time, as if he can't age normally like the rest of us." Severus said scribbling something down in his notes. Just then the bell downstairs rang and Severus tensed reaching out and grasping Lily's hand thoughtlessly. The dark lord stepped up the stairs and sneered briefly at Lily before addressing Severus who was more preoccupied by the enormous bouquet of flowers.

"Severus do tell me you aren't actually considering marrying the mudblood?" He said wrinkling his nose.

"My lord, do _tell_ me you didn't arrive insulting my houseguests and bringing me _flowers_ of all things." Hadrian said from where he had suddenly appeared in the hallway. With a flick of his wand the bouquet exploded into flames.

"Lady Malfoy insisted that it was courting ritual to bring flowers." The dark lord said banishing the flaming affair.

"And why would Lady Malfoy be privy to the idea that you would be courting me?" Harry asked lightly.

"Well, I had to give her some reason for the fantastic ball she's throwing tonight now didn't I?" He said with a smirk.

Harry twitched.

"A ball." He repeated. "Funny thing, I remember agreeing to _dinner_." He said silkily.

"Of course, dinner will be served at nine in the Malfoy conservatory, lovely room I might add." The man said enjoying every moment of it. Harry sighed.

"Anything else I should know?" He asked lightly as he reached for his canteen and took a long draw.

"You look stunning." Harry nearly choked on his drink. He _did_ in fact look stunning, he was dressed the very part of a pure blood of the very highest class not that he would ever admit to doing it for the dark lord's benefit- which was the very reason he was choking now. The dark lord had figured him out in an instant.

"Yes and so do you, but you already knew that didn't you?" Harry said dryly as he screwed the top back onto his canteen and slipped it away. The dark lord had dressed up too it seemed, high collar robes, nicely cut to show his impressive figure, nothing too ostentatious yet at the same time anyone looking would be able to tell that he was filthy rich.

"Of course, now my pet, shall we?" He said smirking. Harry gazed at the outstretched arm cautiously before sighing and reaching out. "Mine." The dark lord said activating the portkey. Harry scowled and leaned closer as they spun rapidly before being deposited in a large lavish sitting room which he could see was already occupied by several inner circle members who all stood and bowed to the dark lord their eyes lingering on Harry.

"What, no mask?" Harry asked leaning closer to the dark lord who smirked.

"Of course not, this Ball was designed to mark the beginning of a proper courting ritual, why would I hide the face of my intended?" The dark lord said smugly. Harry felt his stomach sink. It was _what_?

"Oh bloody hell I should have stayed in my lab." He said rubbing his nose in frustration. "Is this your idea of fun then?" He questioned wryly. "Tormenting me?" He said his lips twitching despite himself.

"Quite, now we must adjourn to the other room and properly greet our hosts don't you agree?" the man said smugly. "Pet." He added just to make Harry twitch.

"You said no tricks." Harry nearly sulked as he was guided from the room. There was a smile playing about his lips though, a part of him no matter how annoyed was secretly thrilled at this. The dark lord wasn't keeping him a secret; he wasn't at all ashamed of Harry. The man caught sight of the smile and relaxed slightly.

"I didn't trick you, not when you knew I was going to do something anyway." The man said lifting his chin. "Besides it's almost as if you _enjoy_ when I torment you." He said silkily. Harry scoffed though it was a weak attempt to cover himself.

"I'll admit I enjoy a challenge." And wasn't _that_ an understatement? Harry adored the way the dark lord could make his blood boil.

"Ah My Lord!" Harry had never met Lady Malfoy before, he made a point of avoiding social circles- but he had to admit, he now understood where Lucius got his beauty. Harry now understood the rumors of the Malfoy family having Veela in their blood.

"Lady Malfoy, as beautiful as ever I see." The dark lord charmed. "My I introduce you officially to my intended, Hadrian Black?" He said guiding Harry forward. Harry didn't like it, but he knew the steps to this particular dance well enough.

"Lady Malfoy." He said bowing slightly. "It is an honor to meet you; my intended was just telling me what great lengths you've gone to in order to prepare this ball in our honor. I can't tell you how grateful I am for your efforts." He said flawlessly causing the dark lord to raise a bow and Lady Malfoy to blush brightly in shock and appreciation, no doubt her husband had given her the details of their duel.

"Oh gracious me how kind of you! It was no trouble at all!" She said smiling a full kind smile that made Harry like her immediately. Lucius had gotten his cruelty from his father that much was obvious, yet his grace and mannerisms came directly from his mother. Harry's gaze flickered up when Lord Malfoy arrived at the scene dressed formally and wearing a look of slight curiosity rather than the uppity look he'd been wearing before. Harry noted that the man's expression smoothed out upon reaching them. Pleasantries were exchanged greetings made and the general small talk was uttered as they stepped towards the ball room the dark lord's arm ever present, crooked around his hand as though half expecting Harry to make a run for it. Harry wouldn't do that though, as annoying as these social functions were he knew their importance. Especially one that was centered around a relationship like this one, society either excepted it as a whole or did everything in their power to force it to end. So Harry played his part to the best of his abilities startling a majority of the guests. Lord Black had trained him well after all, he wasn't about to shame the man's name even after death.

"You're perfect." The dark lord said as they finally managed to find a few moments to themselves. Harry tilted his gaze up and quirked his eyebrow.

"Well obviously." He drawled making the man snort.

"I've never found someone with as much poise as you Hadrian, I'll not lie, I had worried that your rougher edges would come out at the face of society." He said taking a sip of wine. Their heads were tilted close together in intimacy and Harry couldn't help but smile a bit at that.

"I thought you liked it rough." He said softly. He gratified to see the dark lord's cheeks tinge pink before a heated possessive look returned to him.

"I do, why else would I tease you so much?" He said startling Harry by leaning forward suddenly and pressing a kiss to the side of his head. It was Harry's turn to blush looking at the man in shock.

"You are oddly sweet at times did you know that?" Harry mused a small smile on his lips.

"What did you think that simply because I enjoy the finer arts of torture that I wouldn't be capable of giving you what you need?" The man said mildly surprised. Harry frowned, no, a part of him knew that Voldemort was capable of giving him everything he could ever need and want- and that's what frightened him.

"Need?" Harry said blinking. The dark lord nodded slowly.

"Perhaps it is the bond, but I instinctively know that you need contact, a great deal of contact, almost as though you've never been touched or held in your life." The man said with a frown. Harry nodded slowly and looked down at the roses tattooed around their wrists. "Hadrian?" The man said softly. Harry glanced up at him. "Is what I'm feeling true?" He said a slightly annoyed frown on his lips.

"My mother died when I was a year old." Harry said looking away. The place I was sent to…the people there didn't like me; they hated my magic and shunned me. They didn't touch me except to hurt me." He admitted before sipping on his wine. The dark lord nodded slowly.

"So then this much at least was true of what you told me, you lived your childhood without love." He said quietly. Harry nodded sharply.

"It doesn't matter now." He said stiffly. "I don't need love, love destroys everything it touches, it corrupts and poisons, it is like a potion that makes the drinker think that it is a good thing, but it is deceptive and in the end it only causes more pain." He said thinking of Elizabeth.

"I think that you are lying." The dark lord said with a small smile. "No, in fact I'm sure that you are lying. You've been hurt yes, very, very hurt, but you do need love, you thrive on it. Without love you are lost and without purpose." The man said assured. Harry felt as though the man had driven a steak into his heart.

"And your instincts tell you this?" Harry said bitterly. The dark lord glanced down at him and sighed softly.

"Yes, they give me the ability to see what you need, but enough of this it is obviously distressing you and I only want to see smiles from you tonight." The dark lord said with a lift of his chin. "Pet." He added making Harry's scowl fade into a look of incredulous amusement. The dark lord smirked in triumph before leaning forward and pressing another kiss to his head. Harry couldn't help but smile then, all dark thoughts washed from him.

#$% #$% #$ #$% #$% $%

"I must admit I had my reservations about mister Black." Lady Malfoy said as she watched the two chattering across the room. She had known their lord for a very, very long time, never had she seen him look at anyone the way he looked at Hadrian Black. "But I must say, I'm impressed." She said taking a sip from her wine. Just like that she knew that she'd eased Black's way completely. When one had the respect of Lord and Lady Malfoy, one was embraced wholeheartedly.

"He is quite handsome isn't he?" One Lady said with a soft giggle.

"Those _eyes._" another said fanning herself.

"And ever so charming." Another said with a smile. Lady Malfoy glanced across the room at where her husband stood and smiled lightly offering the man a nod. She knew Abraxis well; the man had a mind for business not for society, so he looked to her when it came to matters such as these. Her husband offered her a small half-smile before making his own statement causing the men to begin to do the same as the ladies were doing.

Hadrian Black…aside from his potions being a global sale there was rumor that the man had tricks up his sleeves, plans for the future that would expand his business and make him potentially the most wealthy man in the world. They were only rumors, and there were no details given but she found that she could believe it looking at the young man. No one would expect it once he was teaching in Hogwarts, but he was up to something big.

She smiled and turned back to the conversation at hand, she had work to do after all.

#$% #$% #$% #%

Harry had drunk too much, of that he was certain. The ball had been long and drawn out and the only way to keep from killing some of the people he'd been forced to be friendly with was to drink copious amounts of champagne and wine. Now, Hadrian was no lightweight, he could drink with the best of them and still be sober enough to fight in battle- which was a testimony to how much wine and champagne he'd actually drunk by the time the night was through. He didn't look it of course, he looked completely in control- he'd had enough training to appear so, but he was quite drunk by the time the last of the guests slipped away into the night.

"My lord." He said stiffly as the dark lord began to lead him away. Red eyes turned towards him in mild amusement. "I'm positively smashed." Harry said with a slow nod. The dark lord let out a short laugh at his assessment.

"I should think so, I had trouble keeping up with you, you know." He said lightly. Harry turned to him and stared at him for a long moment his eyes suspicious.

"You're smashed too aren't you?" He said with an exaggerated nod. The dark lord snorted slightly and nodded.

"I'm almost certain that I am." He said graciously. Harry let out a giggle.

"You did it to withstand the biddy with the hairpiece didn't you- the one with ostrich feathers all over the top of her-ppppfttt!" And then he was laughing the dark lord joining in after a moment.

"Merlin this is so undignified." The dark lord said burying his face into Harry's neck. Harry nodded as he got hold of himself.

"I shouldn't let anyone see you like this." Harry announced with a grave nod.

"Most certainly." The dark lord agreed.

"We should say our good byes to the Malfoys-" Harry said swinging around to find the couple only to frown. "Oh- they're gone." He noted blankly. The dark lord buried his face in Harry's neck and laughed again.

"Merlin Black did you see those feathers…" He sniggered. Harry grinned and pulled out his portkey before frowning.

"Damn I can't remember the key word for this." He said staring at it as though he had the mental ability to make it work. The dark lord chortled and pulled out his portkey.

"Its fine I have one, it will only get us to the door of your shop though I'm afraid." He said in all seriousness. Harry nodded with him.

"We better take some wine just in case." He said though he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. The dark lord agreed though and several moments later they'd grabbed up several bottles of high quality wine before the dark lord grabbed hold of him and they slipped away into the night.

"I don't think I've ever seen him drunk before." Abraxis noted from where he and his wife had been watching the two. Lady Malfoy snorted delicately into her hand.

"Oh let them be my love, our lord doesn't smile like that nearly enough." She said in amusement.

Her husband snorted.

"They took the wine." He noted in amusment.

"Hush my love." His wife said though she too was grinning.

#$% #$% #$%

They'd made it up the stairs with little loss. Harry had lost his cloak along the way and the dark lord's hair tie had shot away while they were kissing but the bottles in their arms were quite snug and safe. They came upon Severus in the dining room, it was apparent that he'd fallen asleep studying but with all the noise they made it was no wonder he was blinking up at them. Harry adjusted the bottles in his arms and pressed his finger to his lips exaggeratedly.

"Shhhhhh Severus is sleeping." He said causing the dark lord to burst into peals of laughter.

"You twit, that is _Severus._" He drawled. Harry scowled for a moment in thought before nodding.

"OOOOh." He said slowly before allowing the dark lord to prod him towards his room. He stumbled a bit but the man caught him before he could actually fall though he did drop a bottle at one point which was scooped up with no small amount of concentration. Harry slipped into his room and closed the door behind him. "I can't remember how to cast a silencing charm." He said slowly.

"Never mind that." The dark lord said popping the top off of one of the bottles. "We have wine! Good wine." He said with a nod. "And I will share this wine with you, my consort." He said seriously.

"Pfffft ahahahahahehehe…you sound like a caveman!" Harry jeered as he staggered towards the man and fell into the chair before scowling. "I hate this chair!" He announced as the bottle was handed to him.

"Then come sit on my lap." The dark lord offered a small bit of heat in his voice. Harry couldn't find anything wrong with the notion and took a deep draw of the wine before staggering over to where the man had seated himself and plopping himself across the man's lap.

"Much better." Harry announced before handing the bottle over. The dark lord drank deeply before nuzzling Harry's neck making him wrinkle his nose. "ewww wipe your mouth before doing that." He said reaching back to wipe the man's mouth. Instead by no fault of his own he was kissing the man. It was sloppy and they were far too drunk to do anything more, but it was good, so good and so right and he had no problem telling the dark lord that he thought so.

"My consort." The man gasped as they kissed. "My pet." He whispered.

$% #$% #$% #$%

Harry groaned as he woke, his mouth tasted like ass, his throat felt like cotton had been shoved down it and his stomach was not happy with him. "What the fuck did I do…Ron d' you have a hang over potion?" He said blearily. Another groan joined his.

"Merciful Merlin what the hell prompted you to holler like that?" A voice croaked.

"You're the one yelling, b'sides, you aren't Ron." Harry said wincing as the world suddenly tilted on its axis. It took him a moment to realize that he was sprawled over the man who was apparently in his room and apparently half naked. He still wasn't Ron though.

"Of course I'm not, I'm- Oh for fucks sake your hair!" The man winced turning his face away in disgust. Harry scowled and wrinkled his nose.

"My hair?" He said blearily.

"I'm going to be sick." The man stated before summarily throwing Harry off of him and rushing for the loo. Harry growled and winced his head aching fiercely.

"-the fuck happened…" he muttered to himself before dragging himself to the chair. He gazed around at the trashed suit and slowly things came back to him. Ah…he was Hadrian Black here wasn't he…and those were a _lot_ of bottles…and they were all empty.

"Here." Harry winced at the volume of the voice and the sound of the potions vial clinking against the surface of his table. "Hangover potion." The man said before sitting across the table from him and burying his face in his arms. Harry swallowed thickly and drank the potion down in two gulps leaning his head back to wait for it to work.

"Best stuff I ever made Hangover potion." Harry said eventually. The dark lord mumbled in agreement.

"What happened last night?" The man said slowly looking up his lips turning upwards in amusement. "Something happened to your hair I know that much." He said chuckling. Harry scowled and summoned a mirror. Of course, he was sporting a Slytherin green Mohawk.

"I don't even know how the fuck I did that." Harry said tilting his head to the side.

"Well fix it as humorous as it is it's making me ill." The dark lord said burying his face in his arms again. Harry scowled at the man and flicked his wand at his hair returning it to its usual black cascade.

"I feel nasty." Harry said setting the mirror down.

"Shower?" The other man offered standing unsteadily.

"Most definitely." Harry agreed accepting the hand that reached for him.

"I have a hard time remembering the details…" The dark lord said as they stepped into the bathroom. "But I believe I was trying to teach you to dance the salsa last night." He said amused. Harry snorted.

"Damn, and I can't remember a thing." He said turning the spray on. This…this touch this being taken care of, it felt good. He sighed as the dark lord poured soap onto a sponge and began washing him carefully.

"You do have the most wonderful body." The dark lord said pressing a kiss to his shoulder. Harry turned so that he could face the man and leaned gratefully into the broad chest.

"I could say the same about you." He said lazily.

"Still tired?" The dark lord asked peppering kisses across his shoulder and neck. Harry sighed and tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah, can't hardly stand up. We should eat though-" His lips were suddenly occupied and Harry forgot what he was going to say as hands became more searching and teasing their arousals brushing against each other deliciously. "Oh god!" Harry gasped as the dark lord pulled away only briefly to lift him and wrap his legs around his waist. The man growled softly before nipping his bottom lip and drawing him in for another kiss.

"Lube." The man demanded softly. Harry summoned the tube from his bedside hardly noticing that it crashed through the solid wooden door to get to him. He handed the man the bottle and gasped as slick fingers began to enter him.

"There are-ah!-spells for that you know-oh!" Harry muttered clinging to the man as he was stretched.

"I prefer it this way." The dark lord rasped.

"Please!" Harry wanted it _now_ he didn't care if it burned. The dark lord groaned at this and Harry felt himself being shifted before suddenly the slick organ was slowly pushing into him. It had been so long, so, sooo long since anyone had taken him like this and it felt so very good…He moaned long and loud as he was breached the burn and the aching sting of it only making it more intense. "Please, please, please…" Harry begged his nails biting into the man's shoulders as he moved. Harry gasped as the length withdrew before crashing into him roughly stealing his breath before withdrawing and shifting and then entering again this time making him scream with the pleasure of it. There was no stopping this; he was made mindless by it, the fire that burned through him leaving him to be less human and more animal. He kissed and nipped and was bitten and kissed and fucked hard and fast the way he knew he needed to be the urgency growing and burning until all he could do was cry out and beg for more. Harder, faster, more, rising higher and higher as coils of pleasure tightened inside of him tighter and tighter until he didn't know if he could take it any more and then he was aware only of screaming as he reached completion his head knocking back against the tile wall as stars exploded in his vision.

The dark lord reached up and cradled the back of his head as he continued to pound inside him carrying him through his orgasm before with a deep thrust that took his breath the man came deep inside him. A blossom of pleasure washed over him at the sensation and Harry shuddered as he slowly came down from his high panting and letting out small noises of contentment as the dark lord nipped and kissed along his neck and jaw.

"Mmmmnnn I think I'll keep you." Harry said lazily once he could think straight. The dark lord snorted and helped him to his feet though Harry found he had to lean heavily against the other man.

"I love shower sex." The dark lord said happily before bending down to pick up the sponge and carefully continuing to wash Harry.

"You don't have to do that." Harry said leaning back against the wall for support. The man smiled up at him and captured his hand pressing a kiss to it.

"And miss out on being able to touch all of you?" The man said smugly. Harry snorted.

"Figures your reasoning would be self serving." He muttered. The dark lord nipped at his inner thigh making him gasp.

"Hush pet." He said handing Harry the sponge. Harry smiled faintly and added more soap before beginning to wash the other man taking his time to slide his hands across the well toned body licking his lips as his blood began to pound again heat pouring through them.

"What the hell is this?" Harry asked leaning against the dark lord for support when the touch become too heady again. The dark lord pulled him into his arms and sighed softly.

"I don't know but we will be fine either way, I'll make certain of it." He said pressing a kiss to the top of his head before pouring shampoo into his hair and lathering it gently. Harry smiled and shivered at the feel of the man's fingers working their way through his hair.

"No one's ever done this for me before." Harry admitted quietly. The hands hesitated briefly before pushing his head back into the spray.

"Then I suppose we'll have to fix that wont we?" The dark lord said before pouring a potion into his hair that worked to condition and soften his hair. "I own this potion." The man mused turning them gently. Harry smiled slightly.

"One of my top sellers, I invented it for Severus you know." He said reaching up to lather the man's hair sliding his fingers through the mass slowly and patiently.

"Severus? I do recall he had rather appalling hygiene before…" The man said mildly.

"I fixed his nose for him too." Harry said with a smirk.

"Yes I did notice that. He looks much better now." Harry snorted.

"Don't mention it to him I think he's trying to forget it happened." He said mildly as he guided the man back and stood on his toes to help rinse the soap away.

"Mmmm I think I'll have you brush my hair from now on I do like the feel of you so close." The man said bending forward slightly and encircling him with his arms. Harry sighed in delight before the man pulled away and poured the potion into his hair.

"I think I've marked you my lord." Harry said tracing one of the red lines that crossed the man's shoulders from where he'd scratched him.

"You should see yourself pet, though I must say you don't look as ravished as I would like you to look." He purred leaning Harry under the water again and kissing him through the spray as the potion washed away. Harry let out a small moan and wrapped his arms around the man, there was no denying this now that he had been there, had reached that high he knew he was addicted. "Beautiful." The man said as they separated. Harry smiled faintly and guided the man back to wash the potion from his hair. A wicked thought entered his mind and he smirked up at the man whose head was tipped back his eyes closed. Harry leaned up and pressed open mouthed kisses to the arched neck causing the dark lord's breath to catch in his throat as he wandered down stopping to nibble on the collarbone before slowly mapping his way down the expanse of beautiful golden skin. He nipped and nibbled and bit and laved sliding his tongue into the man's navel when he reached it and fucking it with his tongue before sliding further until he reached his prize. Then he gazed up at the man making sure to meet red eyes as he dropped to his knees.

"My lord." He said softly before slipping the length into his mouth. The dark lord let out a low guttural sound his hands coming to wind into his hair as he took the length deeper. Harry inhaled the masculine scent and took the length deeper hungry for it hungry for the feel of it sliding further- He relaxed his throat and Riddle let out a strangled sound as it slid deeper still all the way to the base. Harry swallowed around it and flickered his eyes up challenging red eyes. The dark lord gripped his hair then and Harry groaned as his head was yanked back suddenly and then pushed forward again the pace becoming so that all he could do was hold on to the man's thighs and accept the intrusion. He loved it, he may hate that he loved it, but there was no denying it, that someone had the balls to do this- no that the dark lord had the balls to do this, to claim him this way, it was all Harry could possibly need or want.

He found himself going to a higher place again not worried about choking or breathing because he knew that the dark lord wouldn't let him get hurt, he was possessive that way. He could just float away surrounded by the man's scent and the charge that moved between them. He gasped as he was pulled back suddenly and groaned when the man came smattering him with it as he panted for air.

"Now look what you've done." Harry accused. "You've gone and made me all dirty again." He said smirking slightly as he poked his tongue out and licked some of the mess away. Heated red eyes flared and panting lips quirked.

"I apologize, next time I'll have you swallow." He said lightly. Harry snorted.

#$% #$% #$% #$%

"It's been three days." Severus said as his mother poured her tea and picked up the morning mail.

"Newly weds." She said her lips twitching.

"Should we check on them?" Severus said ignoring the comment.

"They'll come up for air some time." She said a full blown smirk stretched across her lips.

"You're happy for him." Severus said surprised.

"He's found a bit of happiness Severus, after all that he's given us do you really think I wouldn't be happy that he's found someone who makes him smile? The man might be a dark lord, but he's good for Hadrian, you can see it in the way he looks at him." She pointed out. Severus rolled his eyes.

"He looks at him like he wants to eat him." He said dryly.

"He looks at him the way you look at Lily Evans." His mother counted knowingly. Severus nearly spit out his tea.

"Mother!" He said huffing. His mother simply smirked knowingly before turning her gaze to her letters.

All was well in the Black household.

! #$% #$% #$% #$%

REVIEW!

(PS, I'm still looking for good Dom/sub fics so if you have any suggestions please pass them on!)


	23. Chapter 23

**Quick notes, I have to apologize for not updating I was furiously working on a few essays and things I needed to write and then yesterday and today I sort of needed to recover from the massive outputting from my brain- seriously guys I just wrote eight five-to-six page essays and an eleven page essay _simultaneously. _By the end of it I came out an essay guru lol, but I swear my brain felt like a wrung out washrag- at any rate I apologize for the delay.  
**

**On another note I've had several requests for the Dom/sub list I put together, I decided I would put it up on my profile so that anyone could look at it any time they'd like. However, I would like to know from those of you who are interested, would you like me to write the list and then write my personal thoughts on the stories as I work my way through them? If so send me a note and I would be happy to do so. Thank you for your patience and I hope that you have a splendid evening!**

**Ah and I should warn you, this is a rather long chapter...**

**Allons-y!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

**WARNINGS:**

**VIOLENCE**

**LANGUAGE**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP**

**QUESTIONABLE MORALS**

**Not for the eyes of the young!**

**Let me know if I missed anything.**

Chapter 23

The rest of that summer sped by, for Severus, it was spent studying and preparing for when Hadrian would finally deem him ready to begin practical work, for Madam Black it was spent rebuilding bridges with her estranged father and getting back onto her feet. For Harry it was another matter all together, while there were times when the dark lord was gone for a few hours the man positively refused to be away from him for very long. Harry found it both endearing and frustrating. On the one hand he spent most of his days in such absolute bliss that when the man wasn't there he was left feeling like a rag that had been wrung out too many times. On the other hand, when the man was gone, he was left feeling like a rag that had been wrung out too many times, which meant that working was a trial. It seemed that business was better than ever and even making things in large quantities as he was wasn't enough to keep up with the demand. So with little trepidation, as the summer came to a close, Harry assigned some of the lower grade potions to Severus. The young man was more than eager to get into his forbidden lab and Harry had to admit that his potions were just as good as Harry's. But still the summer came to a close and all too soon Harry was facing returning to Hogwarts and feeling mildly put out by the idea.

"I will visit you often." The dark lord murmured beside him as he stared at the suddenly intimidating Hogwarts express. They'd said their goodbyes earlier- good byes that Harry's arse and mouth were still smarting from, but still, it somehow didn't seem right.

"You'd better, my body's gotten used to you, I don't know what I'll do without all that sex." He muttered in slight annoyance which in turn caused the man to smile smugly his fingers reaching out to caress the spot on his neck where Harry knew there were teeth marks and red spots that he'd had to glamour.

"If you have to wank send me pictures." The man said into his ear. Harry flushed and shivered.

"You fiend." Harry said his eyes flashing towards the man heatedly. Harry couldn't deny, the man was creative and every thing that he came up with so far had been…

His eyes glazed over.

"Go on my pet, you can't be late for school." The man said smirking.

"Now there's an idea, I'll see if I can't snatch one of the girl's uniforms." Harry said with a grin. This time it was the dark lord's eyes that glazed over.

"Make sure it's Gryffindor." The man said in all seriousness. Harry snorted and winked at him as the train whistled loudly.

"I'll see what I can do mister Riddle." He said with a mock bow before darting towards the train. Professors were meant to sit in the front compartment if they rode with the students which for some reason the headmaster had asked him to do, but Harry had never really been one for rules so he was content to wander down the train as it started up. An evil sort of smirk crossed his features as he came upon the compartment where Severus and Lily were sitting. With a quick glance around he cast a notice me not charm on the door. Give the two a train ride alone he thought to himself before absently flicking his wand to lock the door.

Oooh being a Professor was going to be fun.

#$ #$% #$% #$

"Hey Moony." James said as his friend slipped into the compartment. It had been a long summer. After Peter had died he and his parents had been hounded relentlessly by the Aurors. And then not two weeks after they finally left him alone they came back asking about Peter's father who'd apparently gone missing. James had been to the ministry more times than he could count and his parents were hassled every time they went out. The worst part was that the ministry had found out about Sirius staying at his house, they forced his parents to return him to the Black family, James hadn't heard from him since.

"Hey James." Remus said wincing as he sat down before promptly lying on his back and rolling onto his side.

"Tough night?" James said knowingly.

"It was worse than usual, Moony seems to know that Peter's dead, it feels like a pack mate has been killed." He said wrinkling his nose. The door slid open and James frowned at the sight of the tall man with bright green eyes and long dark hair.

"Ah, hello boys, my name is Hadrian Black." The man said frowning at them curiously.

"You're the one that took Snape in." Remus said knowingly. The man nodded before gazing at Remus for a moment and reaching into his pocket.

"Here, this will help with the pain." He said holding out a potion. Remus' eyes widened in terror. "Oh don't worry, unlike some of my family members I could care less if you sprout fur every month so long as you keep your teeth away from my charge." He said mildly though with an edge to his voice. "In fact…shall we make an accord? I'm currently working on a potion that will ease the way each month if you and your little friends agree to keep well enough away from Severus I might just be willing to supply you with the necessary potions." He said with a decidedly Slytherin smirk.

"How do we know you'll keep your word?" James Potter demanded. The man frowned slightly at him before speaking.

"Has no one told you that we are family?" He said raising his eyebrows. James paled drastically. "It's in the ministry archives if you care to look. "Darleen Potter was my mother's name." He said with a nod. "Don't go spreading that around though boy do you understand? Your grandparents rather don't like me." He said mildly.  
Remus took the potion and James watched to see if he would turn blue or something, instead Remus' body relaxed completely.

"My god I feel like I haven't been through a transformation at all!" Remus said wide-eyed.

"Thank you, I am rather good at what I do, now I must be off but do think of my offer hmm? Come see me in my office if you make up your mind." He said nodding at them before stepping out of the compartment and letting the door slip closed.

"James…" Remus said, his gaze was pleading and James felt his determination fall.

"Was it that good?" He said sneering slightly. Remus dropped his eyes and nodded making him relent.

"We'll back off then, besides with NEWTS this year I doubt we'll have any time for pranking and it won't be the same without Wormtail tagging along." He said turning his gaze to the window.

#$% #$% #$%

Harry frowned as he stepped out of the last compartment. If he had been worried before, he was doubly worried now. He hadn't seen Sirius Black in any of the compartments and he'd been up and down the train checking at least three times. Something was wrong. Harry scowled slightly as the train continued to move making its way across the country side with nary a thought to its missing student. Harry worried his bottom lip as he began to make his way towards the front of the train. He stopped to check in with the head boys and girls, made sure that the wards on the train were in tact and then with a troubled mind stepped into the teachers compartment. He would speak to the headmaster immediately. Sirius might have been a hellion as a child, but in his time the man had given Harry hope, had been there for him when no one else understood. He owed the man a debt no matter the date. Besides if his suspicions were correct then Sirius desperately needed someone to find him. He tucked his legs up into one of the seats and pulled out a book hardly able to focus though he did try.

Merlin, he hadn't even gotten to Hogwarts and there was trouble…

#$% #$% #$% #$%

"Are you certain?" The headmaster was pale, Harry had told him almost the moment he'd arrived at Hogwarts. The man had immediately flooed the Potters who had told him just what Harry had feared- Sirius had been returned to his family.

"I'm going to get him, as a member of the Black family I have every right." Harry said coldly.

"Hadrian-" But Harry was already stepping into the floo calling out a name that he'd never thought he would call out again.

"Number twelve Grimmauld Place." He rasped. In an instant he was spinning away flashes of other fireplaces and homes rushing about him before he was deposited into a very familiar room.

"_You_." Harry turned abruptly and caught sight of the old man. He might have changed over the years, his hair gone white, his teeth yellowed and his skin sagging and paper thin, but Harry knew him immediately.

"Arcturus." Harry said with a sneer. The air around him grew cold.

"Here to kill an old man? To finish me at last ey?" The man said his eyes filled with wild fire. Harry sneered.

"Father what- who the hell are you?" Harry looked at the man and recognized him as the boy he'd known a very, very long time ago. Arcturus' grandchild.

"This is the great Hadrian Black!" Arcturus said with flashing eyes as he cackled madly.

"You are poison to your family Arcturus just as father said!" Harry hissed. "You would run your family into the mud with your madness." He said shaking his head.

"Oh that's rich coming from the man who sold himself to the dark lord!" The man hissed. Harry stiffened. "Oh don't think I don't know, it's the talk of society lately! There you were so _noble_ in defending our father and yet there you are in the place that _I_ should have taken!" Harry sneered.

"The least you deserve, besides I'm not here for you. Where is Sirius?" He hissed turning to the other man in the room. The man was pale though and Harry could see his hand go to his arm as he watched Hadrian with new light.

"Forgive me my lord he's in his room." The man said taking a step back. Harry sneered.

"I'm not your lord, if you must treat me with respect which I highly suggest that you do, refer to me with respect but not with that title, that title belongs to my lord only." He seethed unable to believe that he was defending this.

"Yes sir of course." The man said bowing his head.

"Take me to him." Harry demanded.

"Don't you walk away from me Hadrian!" Arcturus hollered before falling into fits of coughing.

"Curl up and die you waste of space." Harry sneered before rushing up the stairs following the man to a very familiar room. Harry's lips thinned as the man shakily pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the doors. "You will sign Sirius into my care immediately." Harry hissed coldly. The man pressed his lips into a thin line but nodded sharply. Harry narrowed his eyes. "Well? Go to the ministry and have the paper work drawn up before I turn you into a sniveling mess!" He snarled. The man jerked back before rushing down the stairs. Harry took a deep calming breath before pushing the door open.

Wide blue grey eyes peaked out at him from a too thin face. The boy was trembling and Harry had to swallow back a distressed sound as the medic in him noted the man injuries.

"Sirius?" He said softly. The boy shrank back fire gone from his eyes. "I'm here to help." Harry explained softly. "I've come from Hogwarts." He added. The boy's eyes flickered with a spark of recognition. "Will you come sit on your bed so that I can heal you?" Harry said softly. Sirius gazed at him distrustfully before carefully creeping out from where he was crouched wincing with every step he took until he settled on the bed. Harry sighed as he noted the fear in the boy's eyes. "Sirius I would like you to take this, it will put you to sleep and when you next wake you will be in Hogwarts safely tucked in bed alright?" Harry said handing the boy a Dreamless sleep. Sirius eyed it warily and then eyed him warily before nodding his hands shaking as he drank the potion. Harry helped guide the boy until he was laying down.

"Oh! Oh my lord I didn't see you there-!" Harry grit his teeth as he began to scan Sirius. He really didn't need to deal with Sirius' mum right now.

"I am not your lord, you may address me with respect but the title of lordship belongs to my lord." He said for what felt like the millionth time. "I will be taking Sirius." He added after a moment as he expertly began to heal the many wounds. "Be glad that I don't kill you for what you've done to this child." He added before pouring another potion down Sirius' throat. "As it is I will be speaking to my lord about this." He said before carefully scooping the small body into his arms and lifting him from the bed, turning to stare at the wide-eyed woman who's bottom lip was trembling.

"But sir we were only doing what was best! He has these _notions_ sir about the mudbloods, he's been a disgrace to our family-"

"He is a child still madam, your _son_. And you hurt him grievously. I know my lord, and I know that he wouldn't stand for this." He said confidently. "Now if you'll excuse me." He said brushing by her.

"Forgive me sir had I known-"

"It doesn't matter madam, your excuses are weak and I tire of them, if you must insist on giving them to someone, give them to my lord, he has far more patience than I do." He said stepping down the stairs and back into the parlor just as the flames flared to life and Sirius' father strode through grim faced with documents in hand.

"They only need your signature sir." He said settling the scroll onto Sirius' sleeping form.

"The boy will be tainted if he goes with him!" Arcturus sneered. Harry rolled his eyes and tossed powder into the floo.

"Hogwarts headmaster's office." Harry said shortly before striding through. His balance was slightly thrown with Sirius in his arms but he didn't care even when he stumbled upon being ejected from the floo.

"Hadrian!" The headmaster said standing swiftly and coming around to help him. Harry let out a hiss though and pulled Sirius away.

"How many more Albus!" He cried out furiously. "How many more children will I have to take in because you refused to see that they were hurting! They used the Cruciatus curse on him for gods sake! Don't even get me started on what Severus' father was doing to him! You have an obligation to these children!" He growled before turning sharply intending to place Sirius onto one of the couches so that he could heal him better only to freeze at the sight of the two wide-eyed boys. "Shit." He hissed before taking a deep breath.

"Mister Black!" The headmaster said sharply. Harry sighed loudly.

"Budge over Lupin, I've a boy to heal." He said softly before carefully laying Sirius onto the couch. His eyes caught sight of the legal documents and he summoned a quill and some ink signing them with a flourish before setting them to the side and pulling out his wand healing the wounds slowly and methodically pausing every once in a while to pour another potion down Sirius' throat.

"You've taken guardianship of him?" The headmaster said having picked up the documents.

"Yes." Harry said as he waved his wand over Sirius using a bathing spell that would leave him slightly damp but cleaner for it.

"You have a good heart Mister Black." The headmaster said after a moment. Harry snorted and called the elf for a spare pair of clean pajamas.

"No headmaster, I am a man like any other, I have a dark side, and I do and say bad things, but I would not stand by to see a child beaten, I am not _you_." He said coldly. The headmaster couldn't say anything to that. He simply sat behind his desk and watched as Harry magically changed Sirius into clean clothing before wrapping him into a blanket and tucking him safely into his arms. "Potter, Lupin, I'll take Sirius to my quarters tonight, I have a feeling he will need some space, I'll call you when he is ready for visitors alright." He said grabbing up the documents as he lifted Sirius into his arms which was no easy feat considering the seventh year was about as large as he was.

"Good night Professor Black." The headmaster said softly. Harry gave the man a considering look before shaking his head.

"Good night headmaster." He said before carrying Sirius down the steps.

Tom wasn't going to like this…

#$% #$% #$% #$%

"You can't help yourself can you?" The dark lord said idly as he sipped his tea. It had been a week since Harry had taken Sirius in the young man was healing well but he still came to Harry's quarters to do his homework. Sirius said it was because the noise in the common room bothered him but Harry knew differently, it was hard being around people that just didn't understand.

"I take that to mean that you aren't entirely adverse to the idea." Harry said leaning against the man. Sirius had given them some odd looks, some terrified looks, but when after the first week neither of them had made any move to hurt him he'd relaxed.

"Well I hadn't thought about having children quite so soon…" The man teased. Harry snorted and pressed a kiss to the firm shoulder. He'd missed the dark lord terribly; their visits were infrequent and short at best. Harry had hopes for tonight though, it was a Friday, surely dark lords must get the weekend off? "I think I have a hard time viewing him as your son actually." The dark lord said eventually. More like another apprentice only not as close to you as Severus is." He said setting his cup to the side so that he could wrap Harry into his arms. "Speaking of which how is Severus taking it?" He said casually. Harry shifted closer to the man and smirked slightly.

"He was livid of course, kept saying that he hated me and wanted nothing more to do with me, but then Lily talked to him, smacked up upside the head really and Severus came back to apologize. He's ignoring Sirius now, acts like he isn't there when their in the same room." Harry said amused.

"Hn, perhaps the mudblood isn't entirely useless." The dark lord muttered comfortably. Harry snorted.

"Leave the poor girl alone she's done nothing to you." Harry said pinching the man's nipple in retaliation. The dark lord's eyes darkened and he leaned closer still his breath ghosting across Harry's jaw making him shiver.

"I'm being more than accommodating to you my consort, now get rid of the stray cat you've picked up, my patience wears thin." He said his voice low and dangerous. Harry shuddered. He loved when the man made threats like that, it usually promised for a very fulfilling night.

"Sirius it's nearly curfew." Harry said slipping from where he sat so that he could cross the room. Grey eyes narrowed and looked at the time. "Oh hush, get out of here so I can have a night with my lover, I'll take you to dinner some time to make up for it alright?" He said reaching out to drag his fingers through the messy hair. This Sirius was nothing like the man Harry had met, that summer had changed him in more than one way. Sirius winced slightly at the thought before gathering his books up and slipping them into his bag. "Do you need dreamless sleep?" Harry asked running his scan over the youth thoughtlessly. Sirius' lips twitched upwards and he shook his head slightly but Harry wasn't fooled, the boy was as proud as Remus when it came to accepting help. He pulled one out and handed it to the boy. "Just in case." He said with a wink before dragging the boy out of his rooms. Sirius rolled his eyes and swatted Harry's hands away before making his way down the hall waving absently behind him. Harry closed the door and frowned.

"You're worried about him?" The dark lord said coming up behind him and wrapping him in his arms.

"He hasn't spoken a word." Harry said tilting his head to the side as lips caressed the skin there making him burn.

"Hush, worry about him tomorrow, think only of me tonight." The man urged drawing him backwards. Harry smiled and allowed himself to relax into the man's embrace as lips trailed his shoulders. Harry gasped when the man pressed his wand to his back and the sound of fabric tearing echoed through his rooms making him shiver as his robes pooled uselessly around his feet. A talented mouth settled on his shoulder like a brand and the large hands lid around him touching and teasing possessively over his chilled skin.

"Yessss." Harry whispered when the hand wrapped around his length and slowly rubbed.

"Odd, I expect so much of so many people-" Harry gasped as he was released and spun around his back pressed to the door as the man loomed over him. "-but not you my consort." He said lifting his hand and cradling his jaw. "You make me want to go to great lengths just to please you." He whispered lifting Harry's arms and pinning his wrists above his head. Harry gazed at the man simply taking in the now familiar face that he'd become so familiar with.

"And you?" Harry breathed as their lips hovered apart teasing brushing but never kissing. "I wanted to hate you, I thought I could back out at any time yet here I am." He admitted softly. "And I can't imagine wanting to be anywhere else." He breathed leaning forward to catch a kiss. The dark lord growled low in his throat before pressing their bodies together his larger one overwhelming and bold making Harry shiver and shake with want.

"You won't be anywhere else my pet not ever, I won't allow it." Harry sighed as hands moved and settled around his waist lifting him effortlessly. "None of this pet, I want you on a bed properly." He whispered as Harry wrapped his legs around the man and let out a soft groan of protest. Harry wasn't really protesting though, he liked being carried like this and wound his arms around the other man clinging to him happily.

"You have a weeks worth to make up to me my lord." Harry said softly as they entered his room before he was carefully dropped onto the bed, shivering at the missing warmth when the dark lord pulled away and smirked down at him reaching for the clasps to his robes. Harry's eyes flashed and a wave of magic swept over the man causing his breath to catch as the clasps released and fell away in an instant. A slow satisfied smirk curved across Harry's lips and the dark lord let out a low chuckle.

"My, _my_ aren't we eager?" He said softly. Harry turned and lay on his back spreading his thighs to reveal himself as prepared and glistening with oil.

"You have no idea." Harry said smirking at the dark nearly black with want. In an instant the dark lord was peeling away his clothes and sliding across the bed gloriously naked. Harry groaned loudly when the man settled over him that strange magic winding around him making it dizzying to think or do anything but accept the intrusion that happened so quickly he hardly had the chance to breathe. The dark lord was inside him pulsing heat burning from the quick entry and seated to the hilt. Teeth bit into his shoulder deeply and he cried out as the man began to move without regret without mercy burning and aching and taking his pleasure while Harry clung to his sanity. His own body was rippling with satisfaction and he hissed when the kiss of a blade circled his nipple.

"Hadrian…" The man breathed making him shudder.

"Do it." Harry gasped. The dark lord loved this and he could admit that he loved it too. The blade pricked and bit his skin making thin raw lines that heightened the beauty of their lovemaking and intensified the pleasure that every nerve felt to impossible heights. Harry whined and groaned as teeth and lips and tongue followed the shallow cut lapping up the blood that welled and leaving a trail of red marks. Harry clung to the man incapable of doing anything more. His fingers tangled into the mess of hair and he arched his back as he felt the blade kiss his navel which was tight in anticipation and need. The dark lord cut deeply and suddenly, the pain of it, the shock and the ecstasy made Harry scream as he came shuddering when he felt the man tense up and join him in release.

"Hadrian." The dark lord breathed falling across him in a comforting weight.

"Mmm I'm bleeding all over you." He said wincing at the slight burn. He loved it during sex, but the after part was not very nice.

"I don't mind." The man said smirking against his neck. Harry wrinkled his nose.

"It hurts; get off so I can fix it." He said pinching the man's arm. The dark lord sighed and rolled off watching Harry as he summoned his wand and carefully closed the wounds. Harry sighed happily as he cast a cleaning charm and then turned pressing himself into the amused man's arms.

"Hmmm and just what do you think you're doing." He said pressing kisses to Harry's shoulders.

"Cuddling." Harry said without remorse. The dark lord snorted and bit down gently on his shoulder.

"Who says I'm done with you already?" He said lightly. Harry grinned.

"Oh I know you aren't, if you were I'd worry that you were sleeping with someone else, but either way you and I need some recovery time, we're old men you know." Harry teased lightly.

"I would never betray you that way." The man said pressing a kiss to his forehead. "And I am not old." He said as an after thought. Harry grinned.

"Prove it." He challenged gazing up at the man with burning eyes. The dark lord smirked.

"Who am I to refuse my consort?" He said before rolling them over.

Harry sighed.

So this was what happiness felt like…

#$% #% #$% #$% #$% #$

Harry groaned as the dark lord sat up.

"Stone isn't in Hogwarts come back to bed." He said pouting.

"How do you know?" The man said quirking an eyebrow.

"I don't but I want you here with me." Harry said petulantly. The dark lord snorted and tweaked his nose playfully before pressing a kiss to his scowling lips and standing. He gave Harry a magnificent view of his arse as he was getting dressed so Harry didn't really complain. "Don't get caught my lord." Harry said before rolling over. He could feel the man's smile and nearly jumped when the blanket lifted and tugged pulling up around him so that he was buried in it just his head peaking out.

"I'll be back before dawn." The man said pressing a kiss to his temple.

"You'd better, I want breakfast and you're cock is on the menu." Harry said sending the man a tired but heated look. The dark lord grinned evilly.

"As you wish my pet." He said as he pulled his cloak around his shoulders and slipped from the room. Harry sighed and tried to fall back asleep. His body was thrumming pleasantly and achy in all the right places, he was sure that should he look in a mirror he was likely to find himself marked in very many ways. Letting out a tired sigh of contentment he fell into a light slumber waiting for the dark lord to return.

#$% #$% #$% #$%

Harry grinned as he woke to find himself surrounded by his lover. "Mmmnn is that breakfast I smell?" He said sliding down the tall form.

"Greedy little thing you'd think that after last night you would have had enough." The dark lord said his voice rough with sleep.

"I could never have enough of you." Harry said his breath ghosting over the tip of the man's steadily rising interest.

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

The dark lord hissed violently and Harry sighed before slowly sliding off the bed and sending the man a regretful look as he pulled his dress robe on and cast a few glamours at the bruising around his neck and collar bones.

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

"Coming!" Harry said in annoyance as he pulled open the door. "This had better be good headmaster." He said staring blearily at the man's violet robes. "I was about to have breakfast." He said yawning. The headmaster narrowed his eyes a bit and smiled thinly.

"I see." He said too knowingly. "However I'm afraid I must ask you to eat in haste, there's been an accident I'm afraid, Professor Grubbyplank was supposed to chaperone today but while feeding the griffins yesterday it seems he somehow offended one of them. I wouldn't bother you if this wasn't an emergency." He added pointedly. Harry sighed. He had so been looking forward to a lazy morning with his lover…He nearly jumped when familiar hands settled on his shoulders.

"Oh do let's go Hadrian; it's been _so_ long since I've gone on a Hogsmede weekend." The man purred pressing a kiss to the top of his head in silent apology.

"Tom." The headmaster said grimly.

"I prefer lord Gaunt." The dark lord said silkily.

"Won't you come in headmaster?" Harry said dryly. "Since my efforts at discretion are wasted." He said rolling his eyes as he bumped Riddle back into his rooms. "Honestly what if one of the students saw?" Harry scolded appropriately as he guided them into his living room and called for tea.

"Hadrian." The dark lord's voice was serious and Harry frowned at it. "Go to Hogsmede with me." The man said his lips twitching. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Very well I might as well get a date out of the situation." He said smirking.

"Would you like flowers?" The dark lord offered. Harry snorted.

"I _will_ curse you." He warned. The dark lord smirked and tugged him closer pressing a kiss to his temple.

"Chocolate's then." The man offered.

"No tricks and I mean it." Harry said mildly.

"A real date, no tricks." The man said with a nod. Harry gazed at him skeptically.

"Fine." He said before handing the man his tea and pouring another cup for himself.

"I was unaware that you were currently seeing anyone Hadrian." The headmaster said with a frown. "There are strict rules in regards to Professors entering into relationships." He said his voice almost chiding. The dark lord smirked over the rim of his cup.

"I assure you headmaster, despite our affectionate ways I am courting Hadrian properly and openly, in fact his first gift from me is due." He said slyly before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small jewelry box. "I had been waiting for the appropriate time to give this to you last night however we were rather distracted." He said this time to Harry who accepted the box suspiciously. He pulled out his wand and checked it for curses or wards causing the dark lord to snort in mild amusement. Harry smirked at the man teasingly before carefully opening the box. His breath caught in his throat and his heart seized in his chest.

"'I will never betray you'" Harry read as he pulled out the elegant ring and stared up at the dark lord in shock.

"I don't want to bring up bad memories Hadrian but I needed to do this for you. I will not betray you the way Elizabeth did, I know you find that hard to believe right now but I will say it as many times as you need me to." He said reaching out and grasping Harry's hand slipping the ring on.

"A promise ring?" The headmaster said softly his eyebrows soaring into his hair line.

"I know you don't think well of me headmaster, but you of all people should know that when I put my mind to something there is nothing that can stop me. Hadrian is mine and he will always be mine. Touch him and I will come after you with a fury that would make angels weep." He swore snatching Harry's hand into his. Harry stared at him in shock. What was this? What were they? What was the man offering to him? His eyes dropped down to the ring and he stared at it confused and unable to understand. He shook his head.

"I need to get dressed." He said pulling his hand back and nearly running from the room. He rushed to the bathroom and closed the door behind him leaning over the sink to dry heave. He was shaking as he stared at his reflection his eyes trailing to where his robe separated showing the many marks the dark lord had left on him. They were good together, so good, too good.

"Hadrian?" The dark lord undid his wards easily and Harry felt tears in his eyes when he looked up at the worried gaze.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "It's beautiful it really is but…" He was shaking and the tears came even as he cursed them.

"You're afraid; I can feel your fear." The man said his gaze carefully blank. Harry knew why, to be honest he had known for days now, how else did one explain away the longing he felt? How else did _could_ he explain how often he thought of the man, how he found himself wondering what the man would like to eat or drink or remembering his favorite things- It was terrifying because he had all that he could possibly want within his reach.

"I've felt this way before." Harry breathed. "So very close- so _happy_ and then…and then…" He stared down at the ring.

_I will not betray you_…

"Say it?" The man said his eyes suddenly wide suddenly wanting. As Harry looked at them he could see his own fears reflected in them.

"If I do it will be real, if I do you could break me everything will change-"

"No." the man said firmly. But this was the dark lord! The man who had destroyed his younger years!

But this wasn't that man.

This was a man who was trying, going beyond his own doubts and fears to face Harry. This was the man that knew nothing of the prophesy and his part in it.

"_Please_." Harry wondered if the dark lord was conscious of slipping into parseltongue. Harry knew though in that exact moment, that he would fight for this for them. He would face fate if he had to.

"I love you." He breathed helplessly.

That was it.

The dark lord would laugh at him- he would cackle that high pitched cackle.

He would try to kill Harry.

Would parade him around in the streets-

"Mine." The dark lord said quietly before suddenly swooping forward and claiming his lips. "_Mine…I will come to love you, give me time my pet, my consort. I will have you and I will have the world._" Harry was trembling as those words were whispered across his lips he didn't know what to do; he didn't know what to think. Should he tell the man he could understand him? But then how could he explain it? Lips brushed his gently this time and Harry found himself seeking out the touch leaning into the man almost desperately. What was he to do now? All this time he'd been so firm in his convictions, never love, that was his rule, he had to abide by this or he was left open and raw. But The dark lord had sworn not to betray him, the dark lord, the man who seemed to hold him perfectly, who challenged him and made him burn. His lord. Slowly the dark lord eased back his eyes burning as they watched him. "We should get dressed." He said brushing Harry's bottom lip with his thumb. Harry nodded thoughtlessly and breathed slowly his breathing shaky as he leaned forward and pressed his forehead to the man's chest.

"Please, _please_ don't hurt me." He begged.

"I swore not to." The man said softly. Harry shivered.

"You aren't the first person to make promises to me; I only hope that you're one of the rare few that doesn't break those promises." Harry said softly. "What can I do? You make me want to trust you, at least I know that you aren't about to tell me you're married to a Crouch." He said wryly before shaking his head. "We need to get dressed." He said looking up. But that was his mistake, because when he did all he could see was the man who stood before him, the man who overwhelmed him and comforted him, the one who felt like safety- the one he loved. Gentle fingers brushed his cheek.

"It's the oddest feeling- I can't feel your heart, I can feel your love." He said watching Harry in awe.

"Than be assured of it." Harry said smiling faintly. "Even if I have my doubts, there is no changing what I feel for you now. A part of me screams at me that I should have kept it hidden, kept it a secret, but you knew already didn't you?" He said shaking his head as his eyes were drawn to the ring where the emeralds glittered beautifully. "I am your consort…my loyalty belongs to you." He said softly before dropping his hand and slipping around the man.

They dressed in silence, their earlier playfulness broken by their thoughts and the change between them. It wasn't going to be just sex any more, it wasn't political games or social dances, they were through teasing and toying with each other. Of course Harry suspected they would always torment each other, it was too tempting not to, too much a part of who they were, but there was something behind it now, some assurance that hadn't been there before. It loomed over his shoulder and Harry couldn't help but glance back at it partly to make sure that it was there and partly out of fear of it.

$#% #$% #$% #$%

"You can stop glancing over your shoulder every five seconds." The dark lord said thinly as they entered Honeydukes. Harry frowned he really hadn't noticed that he was doing it.

"Sorry." He said forcing his gaze to remain forward.

"What the duce has you so nervous? I can feel it buzzing around in the back of my head, for Merlins sake it's just chocolate!" The man said his patience having run out. They'd been dealing with students all morning and Harry was nearly certain the outing had made the man reconsider his previous wish to become a professor.

"Every date I've ever been on in Hogsmede has ended in disaster." Harry admitted with a huff. The dark lord stared at him for a long moment.

"That is positively ridiculous." He said shaking his head. Harry snorted, tell that to Cho Chang- or Elizabeth, or any of the other girls he'd brought to Hogsmede really…wait… He grinned slightly.

"You're right; the only dates I ever brought to Hogsmede were girls." He said smugly. The dark lord quirked an eyebrow at him before shaking his head.

"The mystery of your sexuality continues to elude me." He said picking up a bar of chocolate to look more closely at the label.

"Hn, and you do spend a great deal of time studying my sexuality." Harry murmured his lips twitching upwards. The man's foul mood dissipated at this and he tossed the bar into a bag.

"And it will be studied even more in depth later, after all- what would a man like myself want with all this chocolate?" He said silkily causing Harry to look down at the small pile he'd unwittingly been carrying. Heat curled through him and he leaned closer to the man enjoying being close to him. "Ah look, your apprentice and his mudblood." The dark lord said smirking. Harry frowned and looked up through the window his eyes catching sight of Severus. A chill crept up his spine as he watched the young man laughing, so much joy in his eyes as he was dragged through the crowds by an excited Lily. Harry had a bad feeling, a very bad feeling but he couldn't quite place it. The blood rushed from his face and he swayed feeling suddenly feint.

"My lord, I don't feel very well…" He muttered through a see of confusion.

"Hadrian!"

And then he was out.

! #$% #$% #$% #$%

REVIEW!

(PS, I'm still looking for good Dom/sub fics so if you have any suggestions please pass them on!)


	24. Chapter 24

**Okie so I believe that there is only one chapter to go after this- maybe two but I didn't look very closely. Now let me see...I'm working my way through the Dom/sub stories you've all helped me to find and while there are a few gems nothing's really quite giving me the kick I like sooo me being me I started yet another story, maybe a long one I'm still deciding but it is just a side story to all the other longer book-like stories that I'm working on, for those of you who are interested I might be willing to post a little preview of it at the end of this story but like I said I make no promises and yes considering this story will revolve around a Dom/sub setting there will be lots of steamy lovely man-sex for my boys- Harry mainly, I'm sort of going with a harem idea...at any rate let me all know your thoughts on this I'm going to get back to writing;)**

**Allons-y!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

**WARNINGS:**

**VIOLENCE**

**LANGUAGE**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP**

**QUESTIONABLE MORALS**

**Not for the eyes of the young!**

**Let me know if I missed anything.**

Chapter 24

The dark lord had never been more terrified in his life then he was the moment Hadrian collapsed beside him. The young face had gone slack and pale, normally glittering green eyes dampened and dull his body like that of a puppet whose strings had been cut. What's worse was that when he reached to grasp his lover he could feel no pulse- nothing at all. For a brief terrifying moment he'd thought that Hadrian was dead somehow. He should have listened to his lover, Hadrian's instincts were nearly always right; he simply had a way of knowing things.

Voldemort sat helplessly beside the bed wishing for the first time in his life that he knew more about healing than about inflicting pain.

"I take it that Hadrian has never told you what he is?" Dumbledore, ever meddlesome, ever sly crept up on him in his most desperate moment. He knew he should ignore the man, but Hadrian was lying on the bed as white as the sheets he was wrapped in with no sign of waking and there was nothing he could do.

There was nothing he could do.

"No." He said dully. The headmaster nodded and slipped around the bed staring down at his Hadrian with a look of concentration.

"He is a time traveler." The man said dropping the bomb so to speak without regret. "I don't know from what time, however it is a time in the far reaching future and in that time he fought a war. A war he had to lead, and a war that I suspect he was losing." The headmaster said gazing down at Hadrian seriously. "His best friend sent him here, to this time in hopes that he could find happiness, admirable, but flawed and desperate logic." The man said before carefully seating himself. "I suspect that she based her ideas off of one of my own rather ingenious creations however she couldn't have known the reasons that I never used the device myself." The headmaster said softly. "The machine is too great a risk and far too dangerous a creation."

"What is wrong with him?" The dark lord demanded coldly. He didn't care where Hadrian come from, the boy could be a demon from hell for all he cared, Hadrian was his consort and his consort was dying, right there in front of him, he could _feel_ it.

"He's become a fixed point in time I suspect." The headmaster said gravely. "He is timeless, ageless and soon there will be nothing that can hurt him for very long- what we are witnessing right now is a metamorphosis. His body is changing on a molecular level to become what it needs to become in order to stay in this time. Then once it is stable he will undoubtedly have to wait, I can guess that he may age just as slowly as he's been aging before the cycle stops and he is frozen as he is."

"You're speaking in riddles!" The dark lord hissed furiously.

"He is a paradox Tom, he is becoming something that will not change, will not age." The headmaster said sharply. "He has changed and damaged his own fate somehow and now time is making up for it the only way it knows how- it's freezing him. He will be that one thing that will remain in existence as he is now, unchanging, without age or law. I suspect that had he not been bound to you in this time, he would be like a blip in time, appearing here and there without reason or rhyme." He said pointing out their joined hands where the tattoo glowed gently. "Your bond is grounding him, keeping him here, but it won't be without consequence and it may not even be as permanent as we would like. Something has started; something has triggered this change in him and I cannot even begin to think of what that change might be." The man said forcefully. "Run a scan over him Tom, you'll understand what I mean." The headmaster said tiredly when the dark lord continued to stare at him accusingly. The dark lord lifted his wand.

"There's no need." A quiet voice spoke up startling both of them. Severus Snape stepped into the room his gaze serious as it turned to the headmaster. "I knew you would be the one to betray him in the end headmaster I just didn't want to believe it." He said clutching an enormous file in his arms before hesitantly handing it to the dark lord. "Hadrain let me perform the spells on him under the guise of learning; he hasn't been to see a proper healer in all of his life." He said watching as the dark lord snatched the folder and hungrily began to scan the documents.

"This can't be right." The man said after a moment.

"The tests are accurate, Hadrian's body is changing constantly, it's been changing slowly over the years but lately the speed of the change has increased. Look." Severus said pointing to one parchment in particular. "This is a scan I performed to check his bones for abnormalities."

"Malnutrition? And these?"

"Forty-six broken bones, seventeen fractures, those are a list of injuries his body has sustained." He said pointing to the pile of parchment behind the one. Hadrian is going to be in pain because his body is erasing all his past injuries, every concussion, every cut every bullet wound- he will suffer them again so that his body can erase them. That's what is happening now, I've been keeping an eye on him but I didn't know who I should go to. Hadrian…he is everything to my mother and I, I couldn't just give this information to anyone." He said shaking his head.

"So you chose the dark lord?" The headmaster said in disappointment.

"You can't even take care of the students under your charge headmaster how was I supposed to be able to trust you?" Severus said with a lift of his chin. The headmaster's shoulders sagged slightly. "You gave away Hadrian's most guarded secret; don't you think he wants to forget that past? He was beaten and starved! His friends died before his eyes one by one- that past is something that he should forget if he wants to move on!" The youth said with a lift of his chin. "Lord Gaunt- he can take care of Hadrian better than I can, he can be there in ways that my mother and I just _can't_ and he's proven to us at least that if there is anyone in this world who deserves to stand by Hadrian, it's him, the man who can make Hadrian smile." Severus said with glittering eyes.

"What you're telling me…what you're both telling me is that Hadrian is immortal?" The dark lord said quietly.

"It isn't a gift Tom it's a curse!" The headmaster hissed. "He will be forever this way; every one he knows will grow old and fade away-"

"This from the man who has created a Philosophers stone!" The dark lord said clutching the parchments in his hand. The headmaster paled considerably.

"How did you know that? Only myself and Nicholas Flamel are aware of it!" The man said with wide eyes.

"It isn't such a secret old man." The dark lord said coldly. "I will take care of Hadrian, I will protect my consort!" He growled his eyes flashing. The headmaster stumbled back.

"Consort?" He breathed wide eyed. The dark lord held up their wrists.

"What did you think this bond was? This is no mere brand headmaster, I have made him mine and I'll be damned if I let anything, _anything_ take him from me!" The dark lord growled. "I will bond with him and then I will seek out immortality for myself! Hadrian will not be alone in his pain!" He swore furiously before turning to Severus as he seated himself. "Tell me everything that you know." He demanded.

The headmaster had the strangest feeling as he stared at the dark lord, an icy breeze slipped through the infirmary and he stumbled back wondering what was in store for the world with these two men in power.

#$% #$ #$% $#% #%$% #$%

Harry was wandering, lost on the battlefield surrounded by blood and twisted bodies.

"Harry." He jumped and turned his heart squeezing as he caught sight of Hermione. She was just as he'd remembered, cold shrewd eyes, shorn hair, dirty torn clothes that she'd lost the will to care for- and beautiful, he'd always thought so.

"Mione?" He asked softly.

"Harry I don't have much time, I don't know what you did, I really don't but whatever it was- thank you." She said her face melting a bit. "People are forgetting, like the war never happened. I think- I think I'm the only one left that remembers but it won't be for long. I created a way of contacting you and I don't even know if it will work." She said tears coming to her eyes. "The world is changing, little things at first but then bigger things- London is as it was before this all began, the ministry fixed and running as if nothing happened. You impossible man you weren't supposed to change fate so completely!" She said with a smile. "But then that's always been you hasn't it Harry? Doing impossible things-" She choked off and looked away. "The children are alive Harry, all the ones that we lost, alive and with their families, none of it ever happened and no one knows anything about a Harry Potter…Harry you don't exist in my world and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you Harry, and Ron would send his love if he could remember you, he's quite changed you see and soon I will be too-" She glanced back and an expression of anticipation crossed her face before she turned back to Harry. "Thank you Harry, whatever you did, thank you. I love you Harry, please be happy, that's all I want for you. Good bye." She ended a tear slipping down her cheek. Harry gasped and reached out when her figure which had appeared as corporal as his own began to fade. Hermione smiled gently at him before in an instant she was gone and Harry was left alone in the dark.

His world…gone.

It might have seemed selfish but he grew angry at its loss, all the sacrifice, all the pain all for nothing, they didn't even have a boy named Harry Potter she'd said.

Harry bent down and curled his arms around his legs. Ron was alive, and Hermione, they were living in a safer world; they were untouched by the darkness he'd lived through. He could imagine just for a moment the innocence he'd once known in Hermione, before pain had hardened her and taken her smile from her. He remembered the girl whose only worries were that people thought she had big teeth. Harry let out a short laugh as he remembered the good times. Those memories had been too painful to relive up until now, but now trapped in a seemingly never ending darkness he could remember them.

Ron and the quirky faces he made when Hermione said something he didn't understand.

Hermione and the sharp curiosity that knew no bounds.

His first Christmas gifts.

And the memories went on, the little things that at the time had seemed so unimportant, the times they'd laughed, argued, cried. The trouble they'd gotten into on a nearly constant basis…all of it was gone. They were gone, but as he thought of them he realized that they weren't really, they were still their sitting in a corner in his heart.

Hadrian.

Harry looked up at the sound of the familiar voice. His wrist tingled and then ached as though he was being pulled by some invisible string his scar burned and seared. Harry stood cautiously and lifted his arm following the pull.

Yes, my consort.

Harry frowned, consort? Whose consort?

Red eyes.

Thin smile.

_Gasp_

Passion.

_I love you_

Hadrian

Hadrian

Hadrian

"Wake up"

Harry gasped as the voice echoed in his mind. His heart was hammering as he panted looking around him startled and terrified.

Red eyes.

"Hadrian…" The dark lord croaked. Harry stared at the man, the beautiful man who was sitting at his bedside surrounded by books and clutching his hand tightly. Harry relaxed slowly.

"What happened?" Harry said wincing as a sharp pain went through his scull.

"You're bleeding." The man said with a frown completely ignoring the books that fell from his lap as he stood and reached forward brushing his fringe aside.

"I'll be fine my lord." Harry said startled by the sudden closeness. The man's face became pinched and his eyes darkened.

"You've been unconscious for a week Hadrian fading in and out of existence, I doubt you are 'fine.'" He said coldly. Harry stared up at the man in shock noting for the first time the deep circles under the man's eyes and the way he was clutching his hand in a vice grip.

"Why?" Harry said startled.

"The headmaster seems to think that it has something to do with you being a time traveler." The man said silkily.

"Oh…" Harry nodded before stilling. Uh oh…

"Exactly when were you going to tell me that you were a time traveler?" The man said softly. Harry's mind scrambled for an answer though his automatic response was to go on the defense.

"Exactly when were you going to tell me that you're actually a half blood?" Harry said in the same tone. The man's face pinched and his eyes narrowed causing him to wince. "I don't care you know, my real mother was a muggle, I was blood adopted by the Black family so I was able to fool the tests." He said biting his lip. The dark lord let out a long sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'd forgotten how frustrating you could be." He said though his lips were twitching upwards. Harry smiled faintly.

"I didn't mean to worry you." He said ducking his head. The man sighed again.

"I wasn't worried." The man denied.

"If course you weren't you just decided to spend the last week wearing the same pair of robes you were wearing when we were on our date and surround yourself with books at my bedside, all of which I might add are relative to time travel." He said smugly.

"How is it that you are this coherent?" The man said with a sneer. Harry smirked.

"Thank you." Harry said softly his form relaxing visibly. "For staying." He added looking away with a light blush staining his cheeks. "And for bringing me back." He said smiling slightly. The man was silent for a long moment before leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. For once the kiss remained chaste despite the burn that rushed through them both and the man pulled back before they could be tempted for more.

"The headmaster is looking into this as well." He said pulling back and seating himself elegantly. "He believes that you changed something vital in history, something that affected the very way that the world would turn out." He said his gaze serious. Harry nodded.

"The future has been rewritten, my best friend visited me while I was unconscious, or at least I think she did, it felt more like something she'd recorded. She said that everything was different, that everyone had forgotten about the war and that I didn't exist in the future." Harry said his gaze dimming. The hand clutching his squeezed lightly.

"You've become a fixed point in time." The man said softly. "Or you are becoming a fixed point in time hence the fading in and out of existence. Technically you were never born, however you exist, the world can't simply erase you now that you have your own place in this time so it's frozen you. You will not die." The dark lord said quietly. Harry felt his heart freeze in terror.

Will not die.

"No…" He breathed softly. He looked up at the man with wide terrified eyes. He could remember staring into the graves of his friends and comrades in arms, he could remember wondering when it would be his turn. He was just waiting, waiting for it to end, waiting for his grave to be filled so that he could finally be done with the world.

"Hadrian!" The dark lord said sharply. Harry was gasping for air.

"Nonononono, I can't-I have to die, I must die, I have to be buried-my god haven't I done enough?" He was babbling and he knew it- warm lips pressed against his, fire raced through him and his panic subsided overwhelmed by the mere presence of his lover.

"Hadrian, you will not be alone, I will be immortal, I will stay by your side." Something hard and warm pressed into his palm. Harry recognized the feel of it, the flat smooth like glass. He turned his head towards it in shock and silence staring into the ruby red that glinted up at him like a familiar friend- the Philosopher's stone…

The dark lord would stay with him.

He would not be alone.

Harry shivered.

"Hold me?" He begged softly. Immediately arms surrounded him with warmth and safety. He wanted to die, that's all he'd been waiting for, but now…now he had something to live for didn't he? He sank into the firm arms, the strength that he could rely on.

Immortal.

Tears dripped down his cheeks.

The perfect punishment for challenging fate.

# $% #$% #$% #$% #$%

Harry sighed as he shifted impatiently allowing the wand to press against his side and his chest and his arms and legs prodding and poking despite his discomfort. Across from him Severus and Sirius, unlikely pair that they were wore identical smirks of amusement as Harry twitched restlessly.

"Stay still." The dark lord demanded irately.

"Just you wait…one day you'll catch the flu my lord and when you do…" Harry said through grit teeth. The dark lord's lips twitched.

"The wizards flu vaccination was created five years ago, no one gets the flu any more." The man pointed out. "Be still." He said swatting Harry's behind as he fidgeted. Harry grumbled furiously under his breath.

"He has to make sure you're healthy, we don't know what might happen to you when you're body keeps changing so rapidly." Severus pointed out logically. Harry sneered and grit his teeth. It was true, he'd seen the results from last few scans, his body was doing weird things.

"I _feel_ fine." Harry said stiffly.

"I caught you eating tuna out of a can covered in chocolate syrup." Severus said blandly.

"That's disgusting." Sirius said softly his nose wrinkling. The young man had gained his voice back in the time that Harry was unconscious however he was still soft spoken and gravitated towards James, Remus or Hadrian. He still had the shakes some times but Harry knew from experience that it was normal for someone who had been under the cruciatus curse as many times as he had.

"I know- I have to kiss the man." The dark lord said wryly. Harry scowled.

"It was a weird craving! I didn't even notice that I was eating it until Severus pointed it out!" Harry said in his defense.

"And your hair? How do you explain waking up cocooned in hair?" The dark lord said amused. Harry huffed and winced as he was prodded in the back.

"Maybe I got cold; it wouldn't be the first time my hair grew in the middle of the night!" Harry said in his defense.

"Yes it probably happened when you were a child, when your magic was constantly in flux the way it is right now." The dark lord said logically.

Harry was beginning to hate logic.

"But physically I'm healthy, in peak shape that's what the nurse said!" He protested.

"She also said that you had more hormones running through you than a pregnant woman." Severus pointed out dryly. Harry grew very annoyed his temper rising. He swatted away the wand and jumped from the stool.

"Get that thing away from me I swear if I have to be poked one more time-!" Severus and Sirius exchanged amused glances and the dark lord quirked an eyebrow. "Why are you all looking at me like that?" Harry said his heart sinking, falling, crashing, breaking. "I'm not crazy!" He protested as tears gathered in his eyes. The dark lord sighed.

"And this is the very reason I refused to take a wife. I thought to myself that I would be quite safe taking a male as my consort, no tears no emotional messes…but _noooo_ I happen to find the one male who makes absolutely no sense." The man said his patience wearing thin. Harry sniffled but the tears kept coming and he couldn't wipe them away.

"Wrong thing to say." Sirius said with a knowing nod as Harry began to weep in earnest.

"Mister Black?" Harry took one look at Lily and let out a whimper dropping down to a crouch and wrapping his arms around his legs.

"Hormones." The three men said in unison.

"For shame all of you!" Lily snapped her fiery temper coming to the forefront as she crouched down beside Harry and wrapped her arms around him. He was only reminded though that his own mother never knew him in his time, no one knew him. "Oh Hadrian." Lily said softly.

"I wanna die." Harry wept bitterly. "No one knows me, my mother my father gone all gone, my friends never knew me, my godfather-" he choked. "I was better off never being born, that's what fate wants me to know. Without me there was no terror, no people dying every day, no mothers weeping over graves- my god I didn't know what to say to them, how to tell them that their children died in vein! But it's all gone now so it doesn't really matter, I'm the only one that remembers, I'm the only one that _can_ remember. And I can't bloody die…why didn't I just let them shoot me? Why did I keep going? There was so much blood, all of it innocent, I could have died and nothing would have mattered any more-" A snarl broke his ramblings off and he was suddenly hauled to his feet by his hair the dark lord's hand yanking his head back while the other arm came around him.

"Lord Gaunt!" Lily said aghast.

"No more talk of dying! What is done is done! You will live here beside me and I will do whatever it takes to make you happy but you will _not_ leave me for death! You are _mine!_" The man growled furiously. It hurt, Harry was nearly sure that some of his hair had been yanked out, but despite the pain he felt oddly better.

"Please?" He whispered leaning closer. The dark lord let out an annoyed sound before yanking him close pulling him tightly to his chest.

"You foolish creature what am I to do with you? You drive me mad!" He ground out. Harry sighed and relaxed in the man's arms. The panic washed away and he was soothed and cajoled simply by being so close to the man.

"Your bond is what is stabilizing him in this time; the closer he is to you and the more often that you touch the better." Severus said scribbling something down in his notebook. Severus was completely nonplused by all of this; he was used to the two of them. He'd taken it upon himself to log all the changes Harry faced, every outburst was written down in great detail making him feel like a lab rat.

"Boys!" Lily huffed in frustration before rounding on Severus. "Would you treat _me_ like that if I was pregnant and hormonal?" She demanded. Harry grinned evilly and twisted to see Severus' face redden his eyes glazing over.

"I-uh-uh-uh-uh-uhhhh." Severus stuttered. Harry shared an evil grin with Sirius.

"I would treat you like the queen you are!" Harry stage whispered. Severus' face turned impossibly red and he buried his face in his hands causing Lily to grin in triumph despite the blush on her cheeks.

"Well Severus?" She demanded tapping her foot impatiently.

"I would treat you like the queen that you are." Severus muttered into his hands completely mortified. Sirius let out a low whistle.

"Man you are whipped." He said sadly.

"Oi, no teasing my apprentice or I'll make sure you get yours when you finally fall in love." Harry said shortly. Severus groaned and Lily blushed brightly.

"Not me man, single for life!" Sirius said shaking his head.

"That's what we all say at some point." Harry said dryly. The dark lord snorted and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"Feeling better I see?" The man said tightly. Harry glanced up at the man and flushed.

"Sorry." He said shifting uneasily. The dark lord twitched.

"You will make this up to me later." He said knowingly. Harry smirked and his eyes heated.

"Oh yes." He agreed.

"Oh god it's like watching your parents have sex." Sirius said looking queasy.

"You watched your parents have sex? How naughty of you." Harry said quirking his eyebrow at the boy making him blanch and shudder.

"That's just _wrong_ so _wrong_." He said shivering again. Harry snorted only to glare as the dark lord lifted him and settled him back onto the stool.

"Be still pet, I'll make it worth your while." The dark lord said smirking. Harry narrowed his eyes at the man.

"You'll give me back my bathrobe?" He said bargaining. The dark lord's nose wrinkled.

"That horrid fluffy thing with the pockets? Certainly not." He said snidely.

"I liked that robe." Harry said frowning. "I use that robe when I'm studying." He said crossing his arms.

"And now the house elves use scraps of it to clean with." The dark lord mused.

"You horrid, horrid man." Harry accused.

"I make up for it in bed." The man said unrepentantly.

"You two fight like an old married couple." Sirius said amused.

"Hush!" Harry and the dark lord said in unison. Lily let out a giggle. Harry scowled as he was viscously prodded with the man's wand.

"I remember when I was single…" Harry bemoaned. "New beautiful men and women every night…." He sighed wistfully.

"Thank you my lord for making him an honest man, I can't tell you how many virgins you saved." Severus said cheekily.

"Severus!" Lily said blushing.

"She's right Severus, not in front of the lady." The dark lord said lightly though there was a thin smile on his lips.

"What? No jealous outburst?" Harry said shocked.

"I'm biding my time before I work my way through your past lovers and kill them all." The man said smoothly.

"Don't bother my lord; he hasn't looked at another person since meeting you, truly shocking at first considering how often his eyes wandered before." Severus drawled.

"I used to do that just to make you blush Severus, do you remember our first trip to Diagon ally?" Harry said fondly before letting out an alarmed sound when the dark lord suddenly pulled him into his arms.

"What happened in Diagon Ally hmmm?" He demanded silkily though there was a dangerous edge to his voice.

"He flirted with everything that moved- even the goblin at Gringotts." Severus said dryly.

"Severus could hardly sting a sentence together the whole day he was stuttering so much." Harry said smirking.

"You little tease, a goblin really?" The dark lord said pulling Harry close to his chest and winding his arms around him so that Harry was completely surrounded.

"It was not well received." Severus said rolling his eyes.

"He hissed at me." Harry said with a frown. "And fined me ten gallons." He added wrinkling his nose.

"Clever goblin." The dark lord said pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "Mine." He said with an edge to his voice that made Harry wonder if he hadn't perhaps pushed a little too far.

"Yours." Harry agreed nuzzling the man's arm since it was the only thing he could reach as bound as he was by the strong hold.

"Erg." Sirius said wrinkling his nose.

"I think it's sweet!" Lily defended. Harry smirked and glanced up at Severus who twitched at the pointed look he was receiving. There would be hell to pay if he didn't do it and he knew it. With a sigh Severus reached out and pulled Lily into his arms brushing a kiss to her cheek.

"Yours." He said quietly causing her to turn bright red.

"Good apprentice!" Harry cheered.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Sirius said sneering.

"I am so going to torment you when you fall in love…" Harry said evilly.

"Hadrian as endearing as this childish side of you is you have classes to teach in a few moments." The dark lord said softly. Harry sighed.

"Fine, fine, bunch of idiots that don't know the difference between a stirring rod and a wand- don't ever become a professor Severus." He warned blithely.

"Dually noted." Severus said amused.

"I don't suppose I'll be seeing you later?" Harry said turning to the dark lord with wide green eyes.

"You know that look doesn't work on me." The dark lord drawled with a sneer. Harry frowned.

"What about this one?" he said in his deepest sexiest voice as he tilted his chin down and gazed up at the man heat and submission in his eyes.

"That works." The man said tightly his grip around Harry tightening. Harry gasped softly as he felt the man harden behind him.

"Then be here tonight…my lord." Harry said softly.

"That's it I'm leaving." Severus said wrinkling his nose.

"I don't know I almost want to stay and watch the show…"Sirius said a bit of humor in his voice.

"Not if you value your life Black." The dark lord said seriously.

"Right- going to class now." Sirius agreed before scurrying out of the room with Lily and Severus in toe. Harry snorted.

"Must you scare the children?" Harry asked as a hand reached up and guided his head to the side so that the man could kiss his neck.

"I have half a mind to bend you over right here my consort." The dark lord warned. Harry gasped as the hot mouth latched onto his neck and bit down harshly before sucking and laving the abused flesh.

"I have half a mind to let you." Harry panted a shudder sliding through him.

"Which is why I'm in control." The dark lord said pressing a kiss to his neck before pulling away.

"I will be back sometime tonight though I may stop and speak to the headmaster." He said a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Speak to the headmaster?" Harry asked stepping closer even as the man backed towards the doors to the infirmary. "I thought you abhorred the mere idea of being in the same room with the man." He said scowling when the dark lord evaded him, they hadn't had sex since he'd been in a coma and it was killing him.

"Oh I do, however he has a brilliant mind I cannot ignore that." He said dropping a kiss to Harry's lips before capturing his hand and settling it in the crook of his elbow as they stepped into the hall. Harry sighed and resigned himself to waiting.

"Should I be worried? The two most brilliant minds in the world working together, there should be some cosmic law to that." He said shaking his head.

"There probably is, though you shouldn't be talking oh great Paradox Child." Harry halted and stared up at the man with a horrified expression.

"Seriously? That's what you're calling me?" He said a sick feeling in his stomach.

"Dumbledore's idea I assure you, he didn't like any of the names I chose." The man said with an amused smirk. Harry felt some of the ill feeling pass at this.

"Oh and what sort of names would those be?" He said slyly as they passed a gaggle of students.

"Not ones that I can repeat in public." The man said his voice deepening just the slightest bit. Harry felt warmth rise in his chest as he leaned into the man's side.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess." Harry said suddenly. "I'm working on a potion to balance my hormones but it's a tricky bit of work." He added.

"I know I peeked into your notes." The man said smirking slightly.

"My notes are warded." Harry said in mild shock.

"Very well warded." The man agreed. Harry snorted.

"You have no respect for personal boundaries do you?" He said wryly.

"I do in fact, however you are my consort and I see you as an extension of myself meaning that the notes are in their own way, _my_ notes." He reasoned. Harry snorted.

"Of course my lord." Harry agreed rolling his eyes.

"I do believe you were apologizing?" The man pointed out smugly.

"Oh I'm quite finished actually…" He said nonchalantly.

"Like hell you are, now say it." The man said leaning closer the arm holding his hand flexing reminding Harry how deliciously capable the man was.

"These things shouldn't be said all the time." Harry reasoned. "It dampens the feeling one gets when they are heard." The dark lord halted just before Harry's classroom and turned looming over him until he was backed into the wall.

"I shouldn't have to beg you to say them my consort." The man said softly. "Trust me, say them often, I won't ever let their importance fade." He said lifting Harry's hand and twisting the ring on his finger. Harry stared at it for a moment his gaze softening.

"I'll try." He said hesitantly.

"Oh?" The man said pointedly. Harry bit his lip.

"I love you." He breathed the words almost painful to say. The man's expression softened and he pressed a kiss to Harry's hand.

"I would face your hormones every day for the rest of eternity Hadrian, but only yours, you are the only one that can inspire this patience in me." He said a hint of dry humor in his voice despite the seriousness of his words. Harry felt that warm spot grow and he darted up pressing a kiss to the smooth cheek.

"I love you." He said again before pulling away and pushing into his classroom sparing the man a heated stare his eyes dropping submissively. "My lord." He said with heated promise before darting into the room.

The dark lord stared after his consort and a thought struck him that made his heart ache. His consort, beautiful vivacious and his loved him, but what had he given the man? What had he really given him? Promises? He'd trapped the man into this world, trapped him into the place by his side out of pure selfishness, and all he had for the man were more demands. He couldn't help himself though, from the moment he'd heard of the young Hadrian Black all those years ago he'd been fascinated. He could still remember seeing the man standing on stage looking so much older and wiser and broken than any supposed fifteen or sixteen year old should have.

At first he'd simply wanted to watch the boy, after all he'd been traveling, learning becoming wise he hadn't any need for a young man like Hadrian except perhaps for a powerful ally when he returned for good. But he'd lost contact with the men who were assigned to watch Hadrian Black. Looking back that should have been the first tip, instead he'd lost interest in something so far away, forgot about the young man with old, old eyes. Until of course he attended the funeral of Lord Sirius Black. His interest had been rekindled however this time it wouldn't be put out; it was always there in the back of his mind. In Egypt or Africa, in Bangladesh or Cambodia, every where he went Hadrian Black's potions were sold. In the potions circle the man had become a legend of sorts, a recluse that no one had met but everyone knew. And then he'd returned to England, to his home land and the land he intended to change for the better.

Hadrian hadn't recognized him the day they had officially met. That was the key thing looking back, _no one_ treated him as though he was unimportant, but Hadrian had. Boldly and with confidence that could only be inspired by a great deal of power and knowledge Hadrain Black had all but scorned him and his advances. Annoyed and intrigued he'd set Severus on the man intending to spy on him- the only problem was that Hadrain had rid Severus of what the dark lord was holding over his head. He had nothing to hold over the young man and Severus had always been the type that would defend until the death, threatening his life would have been pointless since the young man obviously held Hadrain in high esteem.

He had underestimated Hadrian Black.

He smirked slightly as he made his way through the floo. Hadrian _hated_ when people underestimated him. He paused in memory of their 'wedding' night. He'd planned on making the man his, power like that was simply to great to be left alone, he couldn't risk the man turning on him and he had tired of the subtle hints of what the boy _could_ offer. He had been willing to break one of his greatest rules, to allow the man to stand beside him rather than under him like the other death eaters. He hadn't anticipated what he'd seen that night, the grace agility and power- Hadrian had tossed some of his greatest men to the side as though they were toys he was too old for. He was a general and the dark lord could see that clearly. As the man fought he was assessing, the dark lord had no doubt that within the first ten minutes of the duel Hadrian could have placed any one of his men into the order that would have given them the highest chance of winning.

The sight of the lithe experienced body flashing through the air dancing and brutal, green eyes glowing with dark energy as magic rose and soaked the room around him- Hadrian had been breathtaking.

He'd known almost immediately that what he had previously found as attractive in the man could become very, _very_ dangerous to him. He had never loved another before, he had never wanted to love another before- well not since he was a pathetic weakling of a child. But Hadrian challenged him, infuriated him and offered him what he'd doubted that he would ever find in another person. That look, that submission…he had to have it, it had to be his, as if there was a part of him that thrived on it. Others gave him willingly what Hadrian Black would never give another soul.

Except him.

And only because he'd taken it by force. But he would win the man over, he'd won Hadrian's heart but only just and by no fault of his own, winning his trust, winning the absolute surety that the man belonged only to him- that would take time.

But he had time.

He had all of eternity now.

His hand reached into his pocket where the Philosopher's stone rested.

Hadrian would be his in every way.

"My lord? Are you quite alright?" He snapped out of his thoughts startled by Abraxis' presence. He frowned realizing that he was clutching his chest a dull ache pulsing under his hand. Had he eaten something odd?

"Quite well Abraxis, now I believe you have a report for me?" He said silkily. Abraxis frowned but nodded and handed him a file all the same.


	25. Chapter 25

**I lie...there are two chapters after this, I didn't see them because I forgot to highlight the chapter numbers tehe, anyway do enjoy! Major plot twist try to keep up and don't rush through or you might miss something. I already know some of you will have questions, bring them on! Love you all!**

**Allons-y!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

**WARNINGS:**

**VIOLENCE**

**LANGUAGE**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP**

**QUESTIONABLE MORALS**

**Not for the eyes of the young!**

**Let me know if I missed anything.**

Chapter 25

"What are you doing?" The dark lord asked with a frown as Harry promptly sat on the ground beside the throne and spread rolls of parchment around pulling a bottle of red ink from his pocket and a quill from his hair.

"You kidnapped me." Harry said shortly.

"I have a meeting." The dark lord said curiously.

"I have papers to grade." Harry returned with a quirked eyebrow.

"And if I want you to be a part of this meeting?" The dark lord asked dryly.

"I'm listening." Harry said with a smirk. "Besides these papers are ridiculous here, look at how Theodore spelled the word 'right.'" He pointed out. The dark lord snorted and Harry returned it to the ground circling it with red ink.

"As much as I like you on your knees I much rather prefer my consort to have _some_ dignity." The dark lord said snapping his fingers. A writing desk appeared beside him and Harry rose an eyebrow at how much like the desks at Hogwarts it looked.

"I'm sensing a message through this." He said amused.

"Of course you do my naughty little Slytherin. Now begin writing your lines or I'm afraid I'll have to make use of my paddle." The man said amused. Harry shivered slightly as he remembered the last time the dark lord had played this game. It was a good thing no one had arrived yet, it was bad enough that Harry had been forced to transfigure his slippers and robe into something more suitable for the surprise kidnapping the dark lord had done, but now the man was being kinky and he knew how much Harry loved it when he was being kinky. He made a show of rolling his eyes.

"_Fine _professor." He drawled lazily causing the man's eyes to flash.

"Excuse me?" The man said warning in his voice.

"I said _fine_." Harry stressed. "Jeeze get off my back will ya?" He said shuffling to his seat. "S' not like I could help myself, I mean Malfoy's ass was right in my face! He was asking for a grope!" Harry said crossing his arms as he sat down. Red eyes darkened and flashed.

"You just ruined a perfectly good fantasy Hadrian." The man said with a sneer. Harry smirked. The dark lord _hated _when he used Lucius in their games. Harry spread his paperwork around him smugly.

"What you deserve for dragging me out of my bed at two in the morning." Harry said shifting slightly as he tried to calm himself. "Besides, I don't know if you've noticed but we have company." Harry said circling a word in the essay he was reading. The dark lord frowned and looked up. Abraxis stood to the side twitching slightly though you could hardly tell with his robes covering him so completely.

"My lord." The man greeted tightly.

"Sucker." Harry said smugly.

"You will pay for this later." The dark lord said dryly.

"Yes professor." Harry said smirking as he did his marking.

"Did you take your potions?" The man said suspiciously. Harry frowned.

"I'm fine." He said lazily. Fingers slipped into his hair and his breath caught in his throat when his head was yanked back and cold red eyes stared down at him.

"Consort." The man said stiffly. "Take your potions now." The man ordered. Harry shivered and reached into his pocket pulling out the vials taking them one by one. The hand in his hair remained until the last of the vials was taken. Slowly his hair was released elegant fingers toying with it briefly to bring it back into a neat cascade. "Better." The man said silkily. Harry merely nodded and returned to his marking. There was something odd about this, he knew it, had anyone else done that to him they would have lost an arm if not their life. But this was different, like something stopped him, like he almost _wanted_ the man to act the way he had. He shook his head idly and continued working in silence calmed by the fingers that combed through his hair in gentle tugs.

"Avery, what news do you have?" The dark lord said turning to the meeting.

"I have the maps you requested my lord." The man said approaching them. Harry glanced up and caught the man's sneer before he could cover it.

"Crucio." Harry said lazily not even bothering to pull out his wand. Red eyes flickered up from where he was reading the file and watched Avery scream with a flare of heat. Harry waited until the man was fallen to the floor body contorting in every which direction blood pouring from his nose. He released the spell carefully.

"Excuse me Avery but did you just _sneer_ at me?" Harry said coldly. Dark eyes flashed up at him and for Harry felt his control shiver under the weight of his temper. He didn't move from where he was sitting but his eyes narrowed dangerously. Suddenly the man was being lifted his gaze sneering. "_Legilimens_" Harry was unaware in his anger that he'd hissed the word in parstletongue, he dove into the man's mind relentlessly tearing roughly at the pathetic walls the man had built around his mind. The man saw him as nothing more than a whore, something that the dark lord would throw away at any given moment. Harry pulled out and let the man fall to the ground in a sobbing heap blood pouring from his nose and ears as he gasped.

"_You speak parstletongue?_" The dark lord whispered his eyes wide. Harry realized belatedly what he'd done but there was no going back. Besides he was still shaken from what he'd seen in the man's mind. Was that what he'd become? A fuck toy? He turned his gaze to red eyes.

"_Am I yours? Am I truly yours? Or am I a toy to pass the time?_" He said softly. Red eyes sharpened and flared. Harry shook his head. "_They think that I'm a whore, your toy to pass the time, tell me my lord is that truly what I am?_" His worst fears coming to light in the scorn of another man's eyes- Harry couldn't stop his hands from trembling. It was happening again, he would be left, abandoned, made the joke of society.

"You are mine Hadrain, my consort, my second in command, no one else can stand where you stand, anyone who dares try will find themselves at my mercy." The dark lord said in English. Harry was so startled by it; the man was claiming him aloud staring him down with an intense gaze. "_I ask you to do things at times Hadrian, I ask you to dress up and play parts or to accept my little sexual quirks, but that does not make you anything less than my consort!_" The man said fiercely. Harry felt himself sway slightly. He wasn't being left? Wasn't being insulted? His hand reached for his other hand where the ring sat. "_I will not betray you._" The dark lord swore eyeing the motion Harry made. Harry shivered and nodded before crossing the distance between them.

"My lord." Harry said softly. He couldn't continue his mind was a whirr and he knew that if he let go he might not come back.

"Kill him." The dark lord said with narrowed eyes. "Let it be known that anyone who shows scorn to my consort will receive a death sentence." The dark lord said reaching out and grasping Harry's hand. For a second no one moved and Avery stared up at them with wide eyes.

"Yes my lord." Abraxis said breaking the still of the moment before striding forward.

"Take your time old friend. Make a point of it." The dark lord said lifting Harry's hand and pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

#$%^#$%^#$%^#$%^#$%^

"You can't be in agreement with this!" Harry scowled as he looked up at the Headmaster. He was brewing a very delicate mixture and it was bad enough that James and Sirius had gotten into trouble and were under his supervision for detention distracting him from his work. Severus glanced up from his own station and Harry saw him pull out his wand subtly.

"And pray tell headmaster what is it exactly that I'm in agreement with?" He asked quirking his eyebrow at the man. His patience was thin after having to deal with Minerva for over a half an hour- the woman had it out for Sirius lately. The headmaster without his usual calm demeanor strode through his classroom and slammed a file onto his workstation. Harry glanced at it casually.

"The word is that Avery here offended the dark lord's consort, _this_ is what is left of him." Dumbledore said through his teeth. Harry glanced at the images curiously.

"He shouldn't have pissed off the dark lord's consort." Harry said with a shrug as he expertly sliced thin slices of the root he was preparing and carefully began to set them into the murky brown potion causing it to turn bright yellow.

"He had a son." The headmaster said.

"Who from what I hear is probably very glad that his father and his father's wandering hands are gone." Harry said stirring carelessly.

"Is this what this is about? _Jealousy_?" The headmaster said darkly. Harry frowned and glanced up.

"You really do think the worst of him, always and without caution. Tell me headmaster, have you ever heard the idea that when you expect something out of a person what you are expecting will most likely be what you get?" He narrowed his eyes. "You see headmaster, what I find as funny is that you came all the way down to my labs to defend a pedophile and to condemn the dark lord for apparently defending his consort's honor when really I have very little to do with the matter. Tell me headmaster, your statement when you came down here, was it really for me?" He drawled leaning back. "Or was it for you?" He said coolly. "'You cannot be in agreement with this'" He repeated. "But you can can't you? And _that_ is what bothers you the most." He said flicking his wand at the potion and casting the last enchantment causing it to turn green. "Checkmate." Harry said softly as he watched the headmaster's face turn red then white and at last gray.

"We've lost you then Hadrian?" The man said softly. Harry poured the potion into the vials and quirked an eyebrow.

"I was unaware that I had gone anywhere, by the way, I noticed your rheumatism has been acting up." He said handing the man one of the vials of potion. "I've just found a way to reverse it." He said dryly before carefully placing the remaining vials into the metal tray. "You certainly have a way of thanking me for saving you from another night of endless pain." He said with a sneer. "Potter! Clean out this cauldron and you can go, make sure you use the gloves." He said sharply.

"Hadrian." The headmaster said softly but firmly.

"I think I'll sell this one…" Harry murmured holding up the vial. "A bit expensive to make but well worth the price, besides, if my theory is correct then taking this consistently for five weeks should permanently rid the body of any signs of rheumatism-" The door opened and Harry snorted as the dark lord strode through with a bouquet of white roses. "Has my office become a common room?" He wondered aloud before flicking his wand at the roses and causing them to burn up. "Let me guess, dinner at the Malfoy's?" He said crossing his arms.

"Who else would have the gall to make me bring you flowers?" The dark lord said amused. "Headmaster." He greeted. Harry held up a vial of potion.

"Look, I've just created the cure for Rheumatism." He said smirking.

"Clever- ug! Headmaster really? Those pictures in front of the students?" The dark lord said feigning distain as he flipped the folder shut.

"Tom I was willing to work beside you for Hadrian's sake but there are some things that I cannot and will not tolerate-"

"Like neglect? Leaving a child in the hands of their abuser? This seems to be a growing trend with you headmaster." The dark lord said with a small smile. "Or perhaps in sending your so called friends to their death?" The dark lord purred.

"So I was right?" Hadrian stiffened as he turned to James and Sirius he'd all but forgotten that they were there. James looked ill, his eyes wide and hurt. Harry felt his breath catch as a chill raced down his spine. But how could this be? He hadn't done anything to change fate! A dull ache began to grow in his chest. "You were the one that sent my mum and dad to the vampires?" James whispered. Harry felt a ripple of something wash through him and agony suddenly blossomed from his chest.

"Argggg!" Harry clutched his chest as the world spun around him.

"Hadrian!" The dark lord said lurching forward and catching him.

"Hurts!" Harry managed with a whimper. Merlin it felt as though something was forcing its way out of his stomach and chest at the same time.

"Temporal shift!" The headmaster hissed. Harry looked down and stared at his torso whimpering as it blurred in and out of existence.

"Hadrian…Hadrian stay with me." The dark lord said his face turning pale. Harry whimpered as the man grasped his hand and squeezed tightly the marks on their wrists burning.

"He's bleeding!" Severus said suddenly panicked. Harry felt something warm trickled down his forehead and groaned softly. Something was wrong…something was very, very wrong.

**Come child of time…come to me…**

Harry let out a shout as something around him suddenly shifted.

"Hadrian?"

"He's…he's gone…"

**I'm here child**

Harry stared in silent shock at the woman. Gone was his beloved, gone the children that he'd grown to know. He looked down and stared at his body, it was blurred as though he'd lost his glasses, but that was insane, he hadn't needed his glasses for years. He looked back at the woman and found that she was very much just as blurred as he was.

"What are you?" He whispered. He couldn't make out any features beyond the shape of a woman. A sound like white noise pulsated around him and he felt as though his feet couldn't find solid ground to stand on.

**I am time.**

Harry wondered if perhaps he'd gone mad.

"Excuse me?" He said weakly as he struggled to stay standing.

**I am time.**

The woman repeated the feminine voice fading and echoing and whirling. Harry felt a sick lurch in his stomach.

**And now you are too.**

Harry swallowed thickly. What?

**You have played too often and too wrongly with time, now you must become time.**

Harry stared hard at the woman's blurred frame and a sense of _wrongness _overcame him.

**Why are you a blur-**

Harry's eyes grew wide, why was he speaking like she was? Like an echo that didn't quite sync up properly. He couldn't see her fully, but he didn't have to, to know that she was smiling cruelly. He felt suddenly very old and then in the same instant very child-like.

**You are now a child of time. Welcome.**

And then he felt another vicious tug and he was soaring through the air, or at least he thought it was the air-

Harry arrived in a burst of light and let out a kiss as a green curse exploded against him sending him soaring and hitting a wall.

"Mother fucker!" He hissed in pain and shock.

"H-Hadrian?" Harry growled as he looked up his eyes widening at what he saw. Lily, the woman from his memory pale as a sheet as she clutched a child to her chest. A child with black hair, a child that he knew immediately wasn't him, a child that wasn't James Potter's son. He turned slowly to the other figure in the room and caught red eyes.

"Hadrian." The dark lord whispered. Harry stared at the man in shock. Gone was the soft look in the man's eyes, gone was the gentle grace, the little things he'd come to know. This man was hard, brittle and- and _mad_.

"You can't hurt her, you swore you wouldn't I have an oath!" Harry said forcing himself to stand though his body ached terribly. His mind whirled with possibilities and a terrible frightening truth.

"You were just hit by and Avada Kedavra." The dark lord muttered. "_My_ Adavra Kedavra." He said blankly.

"How long have I been gone?" Harry asked clutching his chest as he came to terms with the fact that there was no way Lily could have graduated, gotten pregnant and had her child in the span of a few days or even weeks.

"Two years." The dark lord breathed. "I thought you were gone forever." He added his voice catching. "Do you even know what you've done to me?" He rasped his eyes wide and hurt.

"Hadrian please he's going to kill my baby!" Lily said sobbing suddenly. Harry stared at her in shock.

"The prophesy." He breathed.

"You know?!" The dark lord demanded his eyes burning suddenly and fiercely. Obsessed, the man was obsessed and it was happening all over again!

"It's false you twat!" Harry roared. A self fulfilling prophesy, Harry was marked as the dark lord's equal, made into a paradox and obviously his disappearance had done more to the man than he'd thought. The dark lord strode towards him wand drawn and eyes wild. Harry wondered if the man wouldn't kill him. Instead the man's fingers wound into his hair and he found himself being kissed as though the man wanted to suck out his soul.

"I waited." The man murmured still kissing him deeply. "Every day I waited for you." He said against Harry's lips. "Every hour I waited, every moment I looked fore you, you are my madness Hadrian, you are burned into my very soul etched into my being, these bands bind our souls together!" The man roared lifting his free arm to show the band around his wrist. "Without you…without you…" And then the man was shivering and pulling him to his chest holding him tightly. "So empty." The man breathed inhaling his scent and shaking as he clutched Harry to him.

"Take me home." Harry whispered wrapping his arms around the man. "I'm yours." He swore quietly.

"No!" The man said suddenly pulling back. "I must find a way of anchoring you here; I won't let you disappear again! I can't-I won't-!" Harry gasped as they were suddenly apparated before landing in the man's study. "Albus has ideas but they need to be refined-" Albus? The dark lord was rushing about the study hands flickering this way and that as books and scrolls flew around him in a flurry. "Elf! Get Albus!" The dark lord stormed already buried three feet deep in books and scrolls. Red eyes flickered up and towards him showing a desperation that Harry didn't know he could have ever believed in the man. "Stay within my sight always my love." The man whispered his tongue flickering across his dry lips. "_Please._" He begged. Harry felt his eyes widen and his heart sing in his chest.

Love?

Love?

Love?

He fell back and into a couch a stupid grin spreading across his lips before he could stop it.

"Hadrian?" Harry turned and stared in shock at the headmaster. Two years and the headmasters tawny beard and hair had turned snow white. The man's expression was grim his eyes darkened.

"What…?" Harry breathed still too stunned to do much of anything.

"The dark lord took the world by storm after you disappeared Hadrian, he now rules wizarding Britain." The man said softly. "A madman rules us." He added.

"Albus shut up and help me over here!" Voldemort demanded.

"He agreed to let me stay on as Headmaster of Hogwarts only if I helped him look for a way to save you." The headmaster said softly before crossing the room and speaking softly with the dark lord. Harry stared at the two of them in stunned silence. It felt as though it had only been a few moments. He'd talked to time, a single conversation that had apparently taken two years.

And apparently a lot had changed.

"WHERE IS HE?! I'LL _KILL_ HIM!" Harry was startled by the familiar voice. It wasn't the voice that he'd grown used to hearing but rather a voice that he remembered distantly- the voice of a man. A man that he'd once known as Severus Snape.

Sure enough the doors crashed open and Severus stormed through power crackling around him like a storm.

"You tried to kill my son! My Lily!" Severus growled his wand trained on the dark lord. Harry stared at him in shock. This Severus was nothing like he remembered him being. He was tall yes, thin yes and pale yes, but his face was filled with life and light and now rage! His hair was down to the middle of his back and his robes cut richly-

Wait _son_?!

The pieces began to fall into place and Harry felt himself twitch.

"My lord?" Harry said softly, dangerously. All eyes turned to him and Severus gasped.

"There was a prophesy…" The dark lord said shifting slightly.

Hadrain?" Severus breathed. Harry stood from the couch and sent the dark lord a vicious glare.

"My lord, I love you but children are off limits." Harry said coldly. "I will leave you if you try to harm another child." He said as calmly as he could. The dark lord stared at him in horror.

"You can't." The man breathed. It was only then that Harry realized how broken the dark lord was, how maddened by his absence the man had become- why, this man was nearly like-

Like the Voldemort of his time.

Harry winced as a sharp pain tore through his mind and he gasped clutching his head.

The Voldemort of his time what did that mean?

Harry felt the color leave his face.

He couldn't remember.

What?

There was something very vital, something that he should remember, a great many things he should remember- but he couldn't.

"Hadrian?"

He realized belatedly that he was being held. The dark lord was holding him cradling him red eyes concerned as they raked over him searching for injury.

"I can't remember." Harry said with a frown. "My life- I came from a different time but…but I can't remember…who…who was I?" He said tears coursing down his cheeks. "Gone…all of it gone…" Be breathed.

"Hush, hush now my pet it doesn't matter, you have me and I have you, I will keep you safe."

Harry felt terror slip through him.

Who was he?


	26. Chapter 26

**LAST CHAPTER! I'm throwing a few more twists at you hopefully they will explain a majority of the questions you might have, if they don't please feel free to Pm me if not then just review and tell me how fabulous I am lol. at any rate it's been great guys I hope to have another story soon but everything I am writing right now is loooooong and I've been jumping back and forth between stories like crazy. Ah, and as promised I will add a chapter after this that will be a preview of one of my Dom/sub stories The House so if you'd like to taste please let me know what you think, I have a good feeling about this story though I won't make it long and drawn out because it's fairly recent and I have others that need my focus. Anyway, love you all, thank you for being such wonderful readers and for the last time- let me know what you think!:)**

**Allons-y!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

**WARNINGS:**

**VIOLENCE**

**LANGUAGE**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP**

**QUESTIONABLE MORALS**

**Not for the eyes of the young!**

**Let me know if I missed anything.**

Chapter 26

Voldemort held Hadrian in his arms. His consort had wept himself to sleep but for what loss neither of them knew. Hadrian had never spoken of anything good from his previous time, only of war and death and decay. So why was he so upset? The dark lord had no idea, but he'd be damned if he left his consort to suffer alone. He shivered slightly and held Hadrian closer.

Hadrian…

When Hadrian had disappeared he'd thought that the man would be back in moments perhaps hours. He'd sent his condolences to missing Lucius' engagement party and waited in the dungeons for his lover intending to give him the paddling of a lifetime for the inconvenience. But Hadrian hadn't returned. For three days he sat in that room staring at the spot Hadrian had disappeared from and not moving. He didn't eat, he didn't sleep and as the days continued a horrible thought crossed his mind.

Hadrian wasn't coming back.

He could feel him, faintly through their link. When he traced his fingers over the tattoo of roses he could swear that he could feel Hadrian. But then one day the tattoo faded, blurred right before his eyes. He'd stared at it in dawning horror. No! No! Fate couldn't be so cruel! No!

That was the last clear thought he had.

He remembered finding Albus; he remembered demanding that Hadrian be returned to him. But the old man had little to offer him. He'd left the man's office feeling strangely hallow and broken, as though he'd never feel the same again- as though everything good in him had been torn away.

A sea of blood followed after; during the times that he was lucid he would wake to find himself staring at his empty wrist weeping openly the way he had not since he was a child. It took two months of this madness to convince him of a very real fact:

He was in love with Hadrian.

And he couldn't live without him.

Hadrian was the balance in his life,

Hadrian made things make sense, curbed the violence in his nature and made him aware of himself.

Without Hadrian he was nothing.

A dark lord, he took over wizarding Britain- but when he turned around there was no Hadrian to show for it. There was no honor, no glory, and no _point_.

He lost himself to the madness.

"Say it again?" His breath caught in his throat at Hadrian's sleepy murmur. Green eyes cracked open and he stared down at them wondering if he'd ever seen anything more beautiful. "What you said earlier…say it again?" Hadrian asked his eyes dropping hesitantly. Voldemort frowned not quite understanding what was being asked of him. "I love you." Hadrian offered a slight blush on his cheeks. He was still as he'd been when he'd left, hesitant, afraid to admit that he loved him. But it was enough, and Voldemort understood.

"I love you Hadrian." He said softly. And he did, he could do nothing _but_ love Hadrian. The man had broken him; he would quite literally do _anything_ for him.

Voldemort wondered if the man even knew the power he now had.

He might be the one in charge in their relationship, but Hadrian, Hadrian could get him to do anything he wanted.

The dark lord shivered as a chill raced down his spine.

But he wasn't the same man Hadrian had once loved.

He wondered if Hadrian even knew what he'd become.

He closed his eyes as the madness crept in on him.

No!

He had Hadrian!

He pulled the man closer and pressed their foreheads together.

Immediately he felt better.

Until Hadrian let out a pained hiss and something warm trickled down his brow.

Red eyes snapped open and stared in stunned silence at the blood slipping down his Hadrian's forehead. Hadrian stared at him blankly for a moment.

"What have you done?" He breathed. "What have you done?" He wept.

Voldemort could only wonder the same thing.

#$% #$% #$% #$% #$%

Hadrian stared down at Wizarding Britain arms crossed behind him. Time was wearing on him, he couldn't remember anything and none of what he did remember made sense any more.

It had been three years since he'd returned.

Three _long_ years.

He turned slightly to stare at the dark lord, to watch the stranger in his beloved's body work silently and feverishly. Every so often the man would let out a vicious twitch or his eyes would glaze over. He wouldn't tell Harry what he'd done and as mad as he was Harry knew that the man might not even know what he'd done to himself. What he'd had with the dark lord…it was gone for the most part. The man was fragile, his fire gone as though it had been taken from him the day Hadrian had disappeared. In a way he supposed that this was a good thing, it had allowed him to make some changes of his own in the world to protect it from the fiery violence in the man's madness. Somehow only Harry had the power to stay the man's hand. But he didn't have to like it, not when he could still taste what they'd had on the tip of his tongue.

"Excuse me!"

Harry turned curiously to the little girl who was staring up at him with a determined expression on her face. Bushy hair, too large teeth- and a child to boot. A very small child with very big attitude. He felt himself smile despite himself.

"May I help you?" He asked sending the death eaters an enquiring gaze. The man shook their heads and shrugged not entirely willing to touch the child at all knowing how protective that he and the dark lord were over children in general.

"I was sent this letter before I was born." The girl said with an important lift of her chin as she held out a letter and a small pouch. "My mother thought it was a hoax you know, but I knew that it couldn't be, so I brought it here just like you said I should." She said with a nod. Harry frowned and stepped closer to her eying the letter and the small pouch cautiously before frowning at the sight of his own writing. He accepted the letter and read through it carefully before freezing.

His memories.

He gasped.

The dark lord who had been watching with apparent interest set down his quill and stood from where he'd been working. "My love?" The man said curiously. Harry didn't look up though, without a thought he was pulling the vials from the pouch and opening them. The wisps of memories rushed through his nose in blue smoke and suddenly he could remember-!

His eyes widened and his face paled.

Swallowing he pulled the cork off the second vial and inhaled.

Then the third.

The fourth.

And so on.

Harry felt tears drip down his cheeks and blood from his nose. Of course…how could he have forgotten?

Hermione.

Ron.

He shivered when arms settled around him.

Battle…war…blood…

So much blood painting his hands his skin…

"Hadrian my love?" The dark lord whispered. Harry stared down at the little girl and felt a small smile appear on his lips as he reached up and wiped the blood away. He had been terrified of losing what he'd had. The first time it had been mentioned that losing them could be a side effect of the temporal shifts he made copies of his memories and sent them to the one person he knew that he could trust to keep them safe for him no matter what time or place.

"The only person who would have remained constant no matter what- Hermione Granger." He said softly. "Thank you child, I don't think you know the true extent of what you've done for me." He whispered tears dripping down his cheeks. The little girl scuffed her shoes shyly her cheeks pink.

"I just did what needed to be done sir." She piped up.

"Hadrian?" The dark lord said petting his hair lightly his hands were trembling. It pained him the know that they had once been so steady. This was not his beloved.

"I remember everything my love." Harry said turning to his dark lord. Red eyes widened and softened.

"I take it that this is a good thing then?" he said waving the death eaters off. His head jerked and twitched his hands flexing. "Make certain this child is rewarded greatly." He told them as they guided the small child out of the room.

"Yes, but…" He swallowed as he looked at the man. This man was a broken shard of his lover. He needed his lord back. "I don't know what you've done my love but please whatever it is that you've done to your self-" He bit his lip his eyes wide and sad. "I remember what you were like, in my time, and it isn't so different from this. I want the Riddle I knew back. I want Lord Gaunt back." He pleaded with tears in his eyes. The dark lord's eyes widened and Harry pressed his lips together into a thin line. He had an idea, a vague incomplete idea of what had happened. A suspicion more than anything.

"I lost the philosopher's stone." The dark lord breathed. Harry felt his breath catch.

"Then I will make you a new one." He swore.

"Make it and I will do as you ask." The man said his eyes torn. Harry nodded. He could understand. The dark lord's greatest fear was that they would be parted again which should have been impossible to begin with. Harry turned his gaze towards the wizarding world. Hermione had been right, there was no second war, there wasn't going to be one.

He wouldn't allow it.

#$% #$% #$%

"Hadrian you cannot ask this of me!" The headmaster said furiously. But Harry would not be deterred. Every moment with this wraith like Voldemort grated on him, it was wrong, incomplete, and he had to fix it- thus the sudden warrant to search the aged headmaster's home.

"There's something wrong with him." Harry said softly as the death eaters carelessly tossed fragile instruments around. "You let him do it to himself I know you did, you might even have been the one to guide him to it." Dumbledore's suddenly thin pale lips were all the answer he needed. "Why?" Harry demanded. There was only person on this earth that he knew of who would be able to do this to his lord.

"I thought he would destroy himself through it." The headmaster admitted his tone clipped a hard grim smile on his lips, "I even created the first one for him." He said lifting up his hand. Harry's breath caught in his throat he had been drawn here first of all. He could feel it, a tug in his head. The Gaunt ring…Voldemort had never been without it-

Until Harry had gone missing.

"Give it to me or I will cut off your hand." Harry demanded his heart pounding in his chest. Close, so close as though the bond was crying out to him.

"Would you really?" The headmaster challenged. Harry let out a hiss and before the man could speak again Harry's blade was cutting through skin and bone and sinew slicing the man's hand clean from his wrist. Anything- anything for the man he loved.

"You fucked with my beloved! You risked the very fate of this world!" He growled yanking the ring free of the twitching hand before casting a spell on the hand and watching with satisfaction as it burned. "I trusted you once headmaster, but never again." He swore slipping the ring onto his own finger feeling a rush of power and familiarity. "What have you done to him?" He demanded. Blue eyes burned fiercely and Harry knew without a doubt that the man wouldn't tell him.

"I'll never say." The man said predictably. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Funny thing headmaster. You see, when potions are created they have a bit of the potions master's magic inside of them, over time, if enough potions from the same potions master is ingested…" He watched the man's eyes widen. "My magic is a part of you, you cannot escape me." He said softly. "Legilimens!" He hissed.

#$% #%^ %^ $%^

Harry sighed as he watched the change occur. Voldemort's eyes darkened, became sharper and richer, his body went from being unstable to stable, confident and sure. Hands that had shaken for the last few years steadied and relaxed. The man's beauty was untouched of course, but that had never been the point. Red eyes pierced him.

"Hadrian." The dark lord said calmly velvet heat in his words. Harry felt himself drop to his knees in relief and grasped the man's hand.

"My lord." He breathed. A hand wound into his hair and he was bodily forced to his feet the way he hadn't been in so very long.

"Pet?" The man said smirking slightly.

"Quite." Harry agreed before his mouth was claimed.

"You kneel willingly?" The dark lord purred against his lips. Harry shivered and wound his arms around the man's neck.

"Yes." He breathed.

"Mine." The dark lord said before dragging him into the kiss.

_Yours._

Harry thought as his mouth was devoured.

And he was.

The dark lord's consort.

Blue eyes watched them blankly and an old tired face relaxed. It had taken a great deal from him, winning this war. Of course Harry would never know, he couldn't know. The boy he had once seen like a son was no more and he'd caused that change, the ultimate outcome- people still died, but not nearly as many people as _could_ have died. He was satisfied with the way things turned out; Hadrian Black was more suited for the dark lord than he would ever know.

Albus watched with a small smile as his fingers blurred and shifted.

**It is time Albus Dumbledore**

The voice carried softly.

He watched in fascination as the tips of his fingers began to fall away like dust.

It was fine though, he'd done what he'd come to do.

His hand was gone now and slowly his wrist was dissolving.

A small smile flitted across his lips.

This was a much better outcome.

Even if no one ever understood that he'd done it.

He turned slowly and felt the wind rustle through him a slight chill surrounding him as he shifted and silence surrounded him and he slowly became one with the sands of time.

A million shifts of time and light and color later and before Hermione sat at the old headmaster's desk staring at the tomb she'd just been handed in complete shock.

"I didn't want to give this to you Miss Granger." The headmistress said her eyes aged and weary. Hermione ran her hands through her short hair in distress. "But you've seen it too I'd wager." She said with a nod. "The boy we once knew as Harry Potter is gone. I'm afraid we have no choice." The woman said firmly. Hermione smiled bitterly as she stared down at the diagram.

"Da Vinci" She said softly. "He used Da Vinci…" She breathed.

"Albus took the Vitruvian Man and made him something completely different." Minerva said lightly.

_If only she knew…planting that portrait in time knowing that the brilliance of the man called Da Vinci would call to his younger self. Oh how he'd idolized the genius- ironic looking back on it, after all **he**__was De Vinci._

"A paradox." Hermione said with a slightly hysterical laugh. "That should be impossible." She said shaking her head. "A time paradox…" The headmistress smiled wryly.

"Since when has anything impossible ever stopped mister Potter?" She asked her lips twitching. Hermione stared down at the drawings and diagrams and shook her head.

"Never." She said softly.

"We could save the world with this." The headmistress said softly.

"And destroy my only remaining friend!" Hermione said a choked sob leaving her before she could stop it. She slapped her hand over her mouth and wept silently.

"Albus has always had something up his sleeve Miss Granger, trust him in this." She said softly. Hermione nodded slowly.

"Trust the man that abandoned us in our hour of need." She said wryly. The headmistress frowned and turned away.

"Trust the man who gave his life for this war. Perhaps, there is more to Albus' disappearance then meets the eye." She said challenging her. Hermione stared down at the images, the formulas, impossible, impossible codes. Yet she knew with the same surety that there was only one person that could make this work.

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived.

She nodded softly.

"Fine." She said slowly her fingers tracing the indents of the ink in the parchment. "But I'll give him his best shot, I won't just leave him stranded some where without any one to rely on I have to do some research." She said her mind already working a million equations and probabilities through.

Minerva felt a chill waft over the back of her neck and shivered slightly as desperate war hardened brown eyes turned to her. Gone was the bright eyed child that had so proudly flounced into Hogwarts boasting about having read Hogwarts A History- Minerva resisted the urge to sigh. So many of her students had lost that spark.

"I'll do it." Hermione said with a sharp nod.

Albus smiled from where his body shifted and blurred and began to fall away as the circle was completed and his life was extinguished.

"I'll save him yet." Hermione said turning her gaze to the reddened sunset.

And so it began.

The tale of the Vitruvian man.

-fin-


	27. Chapter 27

**Right then quick note before the preview, I started this story with the understanding that I would not invest all of my time to it, I have tons of other stories lined up that people are waiting for so do keep that in mind because this generally means a few time skips though not too many and hopefully not completely obvious. Also some of the scenes that occur in The House might not be to your tastes, there will be no bloody whipping scenes which I made a point of in a few of my other stories mainly because I was challenging myself to write from the POV of a masochist. This story is primarily focused on life inside The House, and Harry's training and the trials he goes through. Keep in mind that in this story I don't portray Harry as the cocky arrogant man you see in the Vitruvian man, rather he is a very lost young man who is discovers that his lost love isn't as lost as he'd thought and that he is willing to do whatever it takes now that he has a second chance. Fortunately as Harry grows into his role as a submissive he comes to realize that it isn't exactly as hard as he had assumed it would be. It is a story of self discovery, and hopefully an insight to a world that many people have misconceptions about. Now I know that there will be quite a few people who would have better training on the subject so I would appreciate some feedback. Love you all tata!  
**

**Mistress Slytherin**

**WARNINGS:**

**VIOLENCE**

**LANGUAGE**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP**

**BDSM OR DOM/SUB RELATIONSHIP**

**Not for the eyes of the young!**

**Scene from: The House**

Harry trembled as the door slipped open. His thighs twitched as he felt the familiar cool gaze assessing him, watching his reactions, claiming him with just the slide of eyes down his body. Harry panted softly and grit his teeth trying to hide his reaction to the man's presence. It was no good though, not when Lucius came in looking like _that_. He was wearing his uniform, pressed, starched and immaculate making his already commanding form completely and utterly powerful. Harry's eyes lingered on the man's hat, the slope of it, the crest in the front- and the very fact that Lucius hadn't even removed it.

"You have five minutes to make your case before I put your mouth to better use." Lucius drawled as he stepped into the room. His shoes shone as they clicked across the tile floor and Harry moaned around the gag in his mouth tugging at the cuffs around his wrists uselessly. Lucius didn't even bother to remove his gloves as he slid a hand down his displayed crack and tugged the dildo sharply drawing a whimper from him. "Of course I never really have any interest in your petty little excuses any way do I?" He hissed a dangerous glint in his eyes as he unzipped the front of his trousers. Harry whimpered around the ball gag and swallowed as the dildo was shoved in roughly again causing him to arch his back and cry out. He gasped around the gag when the head of Lucius' prick pressed against the side of the dildo before pushing in forcefully. "That's it Harry, take it in, take us both in…" And he was, pushing back on the length sucking it in greedily despite the stretch and the pain. "Yessss…" Harry whimpered as Lucius hit home before toying briefly with the base of the dildo and with a click causing it to vibrate. Harry threw his head back as white flashed before his eyes but relief was painfully not found as the cage around his own arousal kept him from falling yet again. Merlin he'd been strung up like this all day! He couldn't take much more! He begged incoherently around the gag and whimpered and cried out when Lucius groaned and pulled out before pushing back in all the way hammering into his prostate and forcing the dildo to slide deliciously. Lucius continued to rock back and forth making it impossible to think as Harry whimpered taken to the brink again and again but never allowed to come over the edge. He twitched restlessly earning himself a slap across his already reddened cheeks and drawing a sob from him as he was used but not brought relief until Lucius thrust forward forcefully one last time burying himself deeply inside of him and coming in thick satisfying spurts that made Harry sob. Harry shook violently as Lucius held him there, still bound and still unable to cum. Slowly a gloved hand reached around and Harry let out a pleased sob as the gag was removed. "Speak." Lucius said lazily as he pulled out with a lazy smack across his arse. Harry whimpered as the sensation shot fire through his veins.

"I-Why am I? What did I do wrong sir?" He begged once he could get his sore jaw to move. Lucius came around smirking the front of his trousers open displaying his now flaccid prick as he leaned back and casually retrieved a rolled cigarette from a small metal case. Silver eyes watched Harry as he lit it and inhaled deeply.

"House rules state that I can do whatever the fuck I want to you pet, what makes you think that there was an ulterior motive for this?" Lucius drawled looking down at him as he blew out a cloud of smoke. Harry relaxed minutely.

"I thought I'd done something wrong sir." He said surprising himself when he began trembling his eyes watering despite himself. Lucius stilled a frown slipping across his lips.

"If you had done something to merit true punishment then your punishment that the reasoning for it would have been explained to you first hand, those are the rules." He stated calmly. Harry bit his bottom lip feeling shaken and distressed.

"Then why…?" he flushed and looked down. Lucius let out a hiss before dropping his cigarette and crushing it with his heel.

"Punishments in the house are not made sexual, fucking you isn't a punishment, its a game." He said crossing the space between them. "You're like a piece of artwork like this Potter." He said reaching out and tugging briefly on the black satin ropes that held him. "Displayed and willing for anyone to come in and fuck you but not just anyone can which makes you all the more desirable." He said crooking his finger and grasping Harry's chin lifting it. "This was not meant to shame you at all, this was meant to show the others what they can't have." He breathed across Harry's lips. Harry for the first time since he'd been dragged out of his little cot that morning and tied up in this room felt himself relax as Lucius closed the distance between them and kissed him deeply his fingers caressing his cheek the way he most needed them to. Harry immediately felt one hundred times better. Lucius pulled away slowly and caressed his cheek once more before pulling back. "I apologize for any feelings of hardship you might have felt pet, that was not our intention." Lucius said with a frown. "I had been assured that you-" His eyes narrowed and Harry swallowed as a truly terrifying expression crossed the man's face. "That little…" And suddenly the man was striding out of the room at a furious pace. Harry swallowed as he hung there and blushed when he felt a telltale slick feeling of the dildo slipping free and vibrating lewdly across the floor. Harry wished he could burry his face in his hands.


End file.
